


旧梦成新语

by Veronica_Kim



Series: 詹美 D/s 系列 [4]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Aftercare, Body Worship, Brienne is the Best, Chastity, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, F/M, Face-Sitting, PTSD nightmares, Post-War, Stump sex, Subspace, Survivor Guilt, 别被标签吓到了, 拳交, 提及儿童虐待, 穿环, 这其实是一篇甜宠文, 项圈, （但没有正面描写）
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2020-11-26 16:41:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 65,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20933414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veronica_Kim/pseuds/Veronica_Kim
Summary: 基本上这是一篇为了说明布蕾妮是个多么好的人而存在的文。但首先她需要踏上一段没有詹姆的小小旅程。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 1，本篇会是这个系列的最后一篇了，且看且珍惜。  
2，不要期待，不会很长，而且会写得很慢……能不坑就是万幸了 = =|||  
3，大概会提及和出场一些没人会记得的角色，请善用[冰火维基](https://asoiaf.huijiwiki.com)。  
4，里面的战后设定请别太在意，我都是胡写的。  
5，我真的不知道布蕾妮的旅程应该花多久，我都是胡写的。  
6，其它标签会随着更新添加。

陷入回忆是一件浪费时间的事情——布蕾妮有时会忍不住这样想。因为不论如何，你总会在夜晚时梦见旧日种种，那何故还要在白天冥思苦想呢？

正因如此，当她发现自己很难不被即将到来的行程挑起诸般回忆，才感到一丝苦恼。

第一个目的地是暮谷城，在那里待上几天之后，还要去一趟女泉城。狄肯·塔利和他的夫人依兰诺邀请她顺道前往。_暮谷城。_布蕾妮在心里默念。_出城前往女泉城的路上，我在一个城堡的废墟里发现波德瑞克在跟踪我。_

「我可以做你的侍从吗？」小简妮一边忙着收拾行囊，一边问布蕾妮，「夫人是一位骑士，对吧？那我是不是可以作为你的侍从随行呢？」

布蕾妮皱了皱眉，摇头说：「不，不能。」

「为什么？」

「我不是……唔，严格来说我还不能算是骑士。」

「怎么可能？你可是歌谣里的传奇骑士。」小简妮非常笃定地说，「人人都知道，是七国最伟大的骑士，『无畏的』巴利斯坦册封了你，龙女王命令——」

「丹妮莉丝执政官。」布蕾妮纠正她。

「——命令他册封你。但你一开始拒绝了，为了詹姆爵士。」小简妮双眼放光，「因为你认为詹姆爵士遭到了御林铁卫们不公正的对待。巴利斯坦爵士为了请求你的谅解，向詹姆爵士道歉了。」

「多么美好动听的故事啊。」詹姆忽然从外间走了过来，发出赞叹声，「不管听几次，都是那么让人感动。」

布蕾妮责备地瞪了丈夫一眼，问小简妮：「等一下，为什么你会知道得这么详细？」

「波德爵士讲给我听的。」小简妮笑嘻嘻地回答，「所以，我可以做你的侍从吧？波德爵士曾经就是你的侍从啊。」

布蕾妮叹了口气：「他不——算了，其实，教会还没正式认可我的骑士身份，因为自有骑士制度以来，我是第一个被册封的女人，教会还没能作出裁决。所以……我还不能算是骑士，别人当然也不能当我的侍从。」

「有什么关系？」詹姆撇了撇嘴，「提利昂也不是骑士，波德做过他的侍从，没人说什么。你可是修士亲手涂抹过圣油，经过了所有骑士册封的正规仪式的。」

「对呀对呀。」小简妮拼命点头。

「你别怂恿她了。」布蕾妮苦恼地看着詹姆，「教会已经在讨论这件事了，我们先暂时等等结果吧。」

「如果教会最后还是决定不承认你呢？难道你就不是骑士了吗？」詹姆哼了一声，「要我说，管他们的呢。」

「管他们的呢！」小简妮严肃地重复，「泰伦斯修士说，七神教会的威信已经大不如前了。」

「说得没错，信红神的骑士那么多，怎么没见他们管？不过拿你当靶子罢了。」

布蕾妮揉了揉眉心，对小简妮挥挥手：「快给我好好准备行李吧。别说这些了。」

「布蕾妮，你确实需要一位侍从，你是去参加比武大会的，怎么能没有侍从呢？谁来给你照顾盔甲、武器和马匹？全都自己来？」詹姆还在义无反顾地为小简妮说话。

「我是去观看比武大会的，根本没打算自己参加比武。」

「什么？！」詹姆看起来下巴好像都要掉下来了，「你不参加？为什么？哪个骑士不想参加比武，为自己赢得荣誉呢？」

「我。」布蕾妮苦笑着说，「詹姆，你又不去，我没有动力啊。如果我最后拿到了冠军，却不能把花冠戴到你头上，尊你为爱与美的王后，那还有什么意义呢？」

「哇。」詹姆把手放到胸口，做出深受感动的模样来，「看看你，我英勇的骑士。」

「我可不想为你以外的人而战。」布蕾妮对他微笑。

「爵士，我很感激……可你知道你得先赢了比武才能给人戴桂冠吧？」詹姆毫不留情地说。小简妮忍不住大笑起来。

布蕾妮咬了咬牙：「你激我也没用。詹姆，我就是觉得……比武大会实在太没意义了。」

「哎，谢谢你提醒我，我过去是怎样浪费了人生。」詹姆扬了扬眉。

布蕾妮猛地抬头看他，他歪着脑袋，斜倚在门框上，一副满不在乎的样子。一阵慌乱涌上她的心头：「我不是这个意思……詹姆……」

「比武大会不是没有意义的，我知道你对这种炫耀和表演式的活动不喜欢，但对很多骑士、自由骑手或是侍从而言，这是个崭露头角的机会，他们可以因此获得大家族的赏识，为自己赢得一席之地。大战之后，有太多难以养活自己的人需要这个机会。毕竟，他们在战争中没有你那么风光，也没能成为传奇。如果有谁撞大运，在长枪比武中把你打下马，你明白对他们来说那将意味着什么？」

布蕾妮站起来，走近他身边，拉过他的手，抚摸那上面一条条显得沧桑的脉络：「我没想过这些，我很抱歉……你知道的，我对比武的回忆可不太愉快，我把它当作复仇的舞台……我不太喜欢那样的自己。」

「别。」詹姆搂住她的腰，温柔地亲了亲她的脸颊，「别道歉。所以……你改变主意了吗？」

「没有。」布蕾妮干脆地说。

「拜托，难道你就不技痒吗？」詹姆惊讶地看着她。

「一点也不，我每天都在训练，为什么会技痒？」

「这不一样好吧！」

「唯一不一样的只有实战。」布蕾妮短促地说，「好了詹姆，这样吧，我答应你，如果有一天我们一起去比武大会，我一定会上场的。我会为你的荣誉而战，给你戴上桂冠。」

詹姆笑得眼睛都眯了起来，整张脸庞都在发光：「我等不及这一天了。爵士。」他的手探上去拉过了布蕾妮的领口，她笑着向他低下头去。

一直等到两人的亲吻暂停下来，小简妮才问：「那到时候，我可以做夫人的侍从吗？」

「不能。」布蕾妮不理会女孩埋怨的嘀咕声，再次垂头迎上詹姆的嘴唇。

布蕾妮仍然记得，战争期间，她和詹姆分别时的情形。那个时候，每一次分离都可能是永别，她曾经想，多几次就会习惯了，就不会那么痛苦了。他悲伤的眼睛，他发抖的嘴唇，他饱含情欲的声音，他皮肤散发的温度，他用力吮出吻痕时的呜咽，他散落在自己耳畔的金发……后来她终于明白自己无法习惯，每一次都比上一次更痛苦，每一次都让她更留恋他。

离开他前，她会向詹姆要一件信物，一缕头发，一枚别针，一柄匕首，一颗扣子……布兰告诉她，在旧神的领地上，爱人的信物是有魔法的。独自一人的夜晚，布蕾妮抚摸着他的信物，枕着他的气息，听着落雪的声音，向新旧诸神祈祷，让她能够和詹姆重逢。她把手埋进自己腿间，回忆他在做爱时的模样，想象着再次见到他时，他们会做的事。然而他留下的吻痕会消失，身上被他占有过的痕迹会被另外的瘀伤所代替，到那个时候，布蕾妮会偷偷地哭泣，拼命在脑海里重现詹姆微笑的样子。

没有人能习惯这种事，没有人。

而现在，布蕾妮需要去习惯另一种分离。这种分离没有那么痛苦，至少不是一种随时面临永别的痛苦。她需要习惯的是去相信，相信他会安全地等候着，相信他在时光的另一头，相信他的身影是自己的归途。这不是两个人在塔斯安家后的第一次分离，也不会是最后一次。她不需要含着泪去抚摸他的脸，让再见听上去像葬礼的前奏。

但分离依旧是分离，总会需要一些特殊的仪式。

布蕾妮一点点脱掉了詹姆身上所有的衣物，让他如命名日那般赤裸，而自己仍然穿着亚麻上衣和马裤。自从那一次詹姆让她知道，这样做会令他格外脆弱，布蕾妮立刻爱上了这种方式，尤其是这个方法能避免掉自己偶尔会出现的，对自身裸体的不安。她牵着詹姆的手向后退，靠坐在一张高背扶手椅里，然后分开他的双腿，拉着他骑到自己的大腿上，把他的手臂折到身后去。

「詹姆，你这副样子太美了。」布蕾妮摆弄好了他，用一种由衷喜悦的声音说，她把双手放在扶手上，「我都舍不得碰你了。」

詹姆的眉头紧蹙着：「碰我吧……夫人。」

这正是布蕾妮想要的效果——她知道詹姆总是渴望她的触摸。「你都愿意做点什么，来赢得被我碰的资格呢？」

「什么都行。」詹姆的呼吸变得急促，胸膛起伏，「你要我做什么，我就做什么……夫人，我什么都听你的。只要你能碰我一下……」

布蕾妮的右手轻轻搭上了他的上臂，他叫了一声，她的拇指温柔地摩挲：「像这样吗？想要我这样摸你？」

「想，想……啊，夫人……」

她收回了手，凝视他的眼睛，告诉他：「你得努力争取。」

「是，夫人。」他顺从地回答。

「那……唱歌给我听。」

「什么？」詹姆愣了一下。

「唱歌。」布蕾妮有些腼腆地笑了笑，但同时又不禁感到得意，「你听到我的话了。」

詹姆瞪圆了双眼，似乎不敢相信她是认真的。很可惜，她是认真的。

「可、可是……你想要我唱什么？」詹姆不知所措地说，「『六女同池』吗？」

布蕾妮笑出了声来：「可以啊，就唱这首吧。」

詹姆张大了嘴，僵在那里，布蕾妮觉得他大概是想等她宣布她是在开玩笑，她决定打碎他的希望：「詹姆，唱歌，否则我是不会碰你的。」

赤裸的身体在她的威胁下轻微地抖了抖，那一刻布蕾妮知道自己赢了。_真奇怪，同样的一首歌，曾经在女泉城我求他闭嘴，不要唱了，他只是笑话我。而现在，他什么都愿意听我的，只为要我碰他一下。_

布蕾妮在聆听詹姆的歌声时，一直温柔地望进他的眼睛里，用目光鼓励着他。他大概从未正经在谁面前唱过歌，更不要说是赤身裸体，坐在别人的大腿上唱歌了。这种好像粗俗妓女做出的举动想必给他带来了强烈的刺激，让他的身体都泛红了。而他的声音……布蕾妮咬了咬嘴唇，聆听他声音中丝丝的颤抖，像是濒临崩溃的琴弦，但是很好听。

优美的旋律正在讲述着一段爱情的开端，「傻子」佛罗理安在女泉城的水池边见到了沐浴中的琼琪，骑士还是傻子？在爱情面前，两者有什么区别？[1]听着他的歌声，布蕾妮不由得渐渐沦陷在詹姆的双眼中，他的眼睛像春水池，里面映着自己的影子——骑士，还是傻子？

歌声结束后，布蕾妮忍不住伸手抱住他，将他的头按下来吻他，就好像自己需要靠吻他才能活着。詹姆积极回应着她的热情，让「谢谢」吐露在她的唇舌间，被她仰头咽下。

「你还会别的吗？关于佛罗理安和琼琪的歌。」布蕾妮的手指拨弄着他的头发，在他耳畔轻声问道。

詹姆在她的抚摸之下闭上了眼：「会。但是……都很悲伤。」

_我知道，几乎所有被传唱的伟大爱情，都是悲伤的。_布蕾妮亲了亲他的脸颊，抱紧了他，说：「唱给我听吧。」

詹姆发出一声叹息，接下来是一阵沉默，布蕾妮以为他不会开口了，但是下一刻，他开始唱了。

脸抵在他的肩膀上，手环着他的腰，布蕾妮可以感觉到詹姆胸腔的震颤，忧伤的歌谣在自己耳边响彻，离开了春水池边的恋人们，在惆怅的人间徘徊，凛冬终将降临到他们身上。她好像终于明白过来，自己明天就要和詹姆分别了——回到塔斯后，他们曾经分开过三天，但那只有三天，她甚至都没有离开塔斯，她知道如果快马加鞭，不到半天的功夫就能回来。这次不一样，他们会分开至少一个多月，这还是海风不会和她作对的情况下。

布蕾妮的眼泪不知不觉就淌了下来，_不，我不是什么骑士，我只是个傻子。_

詹姆停下了他的歌唱，双臂从背后伸了过来，小心地捧起她的脸，用指腹拭去她的泪水，垂头吻着她的眉心，缕缕卷曲的金发拂过她的脸：「没事的，我的傻妞儿，别这样，我们很快就能见面的。」

「一点也不快。」布蕾妮哭得更厉害了。

詹姆叹了口气，紧紧地抱住她，把她的头搂到自己颈窝里，爱怜地揉着她的头发：「我知道，我知道……我也会很想你的。」

布蕾妮任凭自己的眼泪流到他裸露的肌肤上，他的体温让她感到那么安全，又让她那么留恋，不想和他分开。詹姆亲吻她，把她拉到床边，为她脱掉衣服，抱着她躺下，用毯子把她盖住，让她靠进自己怀里。他轻声在她耳边安慰她，鼓励她，告诉她比武大会将会很精彩，她能见到很多老朋友，比如波德；狄肯和依兰诺是对热情好客的小两口，定能让她宾至如归；如果她愿意，甚至可以去寂静岛走一遭，见见长老；小简妮是个烦人的旅伴，她就像詹姆一样从来不肯乖乖闭嘴，在海上也不会无聊了……

_他是我的骑士。_布蕾妮忍不住露出一丝微笑。_每一次我感到脆弱和不安的时候，他就会冲上来保护我。而我只是个傻子。_

布蕾妮闭上了眼睛，在詹姆的怀中轻声说：「可我还是舍不得离开你，和我一起去吧，詹姆，陪着我，永远陪着我。」_我要你，我要你，我要你。_

詹姆愣了一下，他无奈地叫着她的名字：「布蕾妮……」

「我想要你陪着我，我去哪里，你就去哪里。我再也不想和你分开了。」

对方陷入了沉默，布蕾妮微笑着享受自己这片刻的任性，她很开心詹姆总是愿意纵容自己，听自己说傻话。_我真是幸福，可为什么我还总想要更多呢？_

这样子躺了一阵，詹姆忽然吻了一下她的额头，说：「好，你等等我。」他翻身下床，去找自己的衣服穿上。

布蕾妮怔住了：「你干嘛去？」

「找塞尔温大人，告诉他我不能和他一起去石盔城了。」詹姆提上了裤子。

布蕾妮张大了嘴巴，呆呆地看着他。直到詹姆把上衣都套上了，她才反应过来：「你别傻了，快给我回来。我就是随便说说的，你不用这样。」

「你不是『随便说说』。」詹姆坚定地望着她，「布蕾妮，我知道你不是。」

_我的确不是。_布蕾妮咬了咬下唇，对他摇摇头：「好了，回来吧，我的骑士，我知道你总想要保护我，但我不能总是那么任性啊……」

「『总是』？」詹姆对她挑了挑眉，「布蕾妮，哪儿来的『总是』啊？我用一只手就能数得过来你任性的次数——」他伸出了一根指头。

布蕾妮咬了咬牙：「我现在就给你增加一次——给我回床上来。快点快点快点。我很任性的。」

詹姆还没穿鞋子，光脚站在地上，犹疑地看着她：「布蕾妮……」

「回来。」布蕾妮严肃地说。他照办了。

骑士还是傻子？在爱情面前，又有什么区别？布蕾妮把他拉向自己，让他俯在自己身上，揉着他的头发吻他。她的手指勾画他的嘴唇：「你简直是个傻子，詹姆。」

「谢谢……？」詹姆不太确定地笑道。他坐到床边，把刚穿好的衣服又给脱了下来，边脱边说：「我必须得说一句，舍不得我也不是你的错，毕竟，我就是那么让人欲罢不能。」

布蕾妮用手捂住了脸，像个小姑娘似的咯咯笑了起来。她感觉到詹姆又滑进了毯子里，抱住了自己，才放下手，侧过脸去看着他，柔声说：「詹姆，我确实想要你像只小狗似的到哪里都跟着我——」

「汪！」

「别闹。」布蕾妮又笑了起来，「听我说。我的意思是……我确实想要任性，但同时，我又想要……我，呃，我想要试试，离开你一段时间是什么感觉。就好像，我也不知道，好像一种冒险？」

詹姆眨了眨眼，看起来好像憋了什么俏皮话，但是忍住了没说。布蕾妮继续道：「唔，总之，我……唉，我怎么什么都想要。」

詹姆用手指刮了刮她的鼻子：「这样吧，妞儿，这次你就先冒险，下一次再任性。两全其美。」

布蕾妮感到自己注视着詹姆的目光，一定充满了迷恋：「是啊。真是个好办法。」

布蕾妮已经有很久很久，没有梦到过蓝礼了。别说是梦见，就连想都许久不曾想过。但这个夜晚，绿色的大帐之内，蓝礼就站在那里，布蕾妮为他解下披风，摘下他头上金玉的冠冕，听到他要求洛拉斯来率领前锋部队，并命令布蕾妮去为洛拉斯掌旗。

「若我必须与陛下分别，请您给予我在战前为您穿戴盔甲的荣誉。」

她听到周围阵阵的笑声，让她很想哭。她放眼望去，想要找到人群中的凯特琳夫人。但是她找不到她。_夫人，你在哪儿？求你回到我身边，他们在笑我，只有你，你不会笑我。_

_我是个傻子。_布蕾妮端详着手中蓝礼的冠冕。_每个人都知道我是个傻子，但我不在乎。我向他乞求，只为了能碰碰他。我不想在战斗中和他分别，我想为他战死，就死在他面前，让我成为歌谣中英勇牺牲的骑士。_

布蕾妮发现自己穿戴着蓝色的盔甲，肩上系着彩虹披风，腰间是蓝礼的剑，头上还戴着头盔。黎明之前，一片漆黑，她正向绿色的发光营帐走去，她的国王在等她。_他就要死了。_布蕾妮的眼泪流了下来。

走进仿佛魔法城堡般闪耀的大帐，布蕾妮摘下了头盔，以便看清帐内的情形，却发现里面空无一人。「陛下？」布蕾妮困惑地问。罗宛呢？塔利呢？凯特琳夫人……_夫人，你在哪儿？_

「布蕾妮。」她听到有人叫她，回过身去，发现不是蓝礼。

_詹姆。_他如命名日一般赤裸，站在一片绿光的中心，映衬着他绿色的眼睛。

「布蕾妮。」他叫她的名字，用一种恳求的语气，「碰我……求你了。」

「詹姆，你真傻。」布蕾妮笑着说，但是她在哭。她抱住詹姆，他的手揽过她的头，让她靠在他颈窝。

「你很安全，布蕾妮。」詹姆在她耳边说。布蕾妮忽然发现她的盔甲消失了，她的披风不见了，她的头盔没有了，她的剑不在了。金玉的冠冕被一顶花冠取代了，就捧在她双手之间，新鲜，稚嫩，柔软，美好。她为詹姆戴上花冠，亲吻他，告诉他，他是自己爱与美的王后。

早晨醒来时，布蕾妮发现自己枕在詹姆的胳膊上一整夜。_这个傻瓜，也不知道趁我睡着了把胳膊抽出来，肯定都麻了。_布蕾妮小心翼翼地抬起头，把他的胳膊收回到他胸前。然后她又闭上了眼睛，靠在他颈间，听着他的呼吸声，感受着他的体温。再过一会儿，她就要离开这一切了，但她发现自己并不感到害怕。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]关于佛罗理安「傻子还是骑士」云云，来自于邓克&蛋蛋系列的第一部《雇佣骑士》。


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章詹姆没能出场，但他当然一直在布蕾妮的心里啦~  
他下一章会出场了，大概……？我，我尽量= =|||

从港口下船来，船长派了两个船员帮着布蕾妮搬行李，进入城门时，她向城门的守卫询问：「来参加比武大会的骑士们，都在哪里扎营？」

「另几个城门外都有，就只有港口这边的城门没有人扎营，实在没地方。不过南门外是最多的，因为比武场就设在南门。」

「你见到派恩家族的帐篷在哪个城门了吗？纹章是紫白格子上的金币。」

「夫人，这我可记不得，这些天见到的纹章太多了。」

布蕾妮谢过了守卫，进入城门，褐堡就在眼前。城堡主人听到她前来，毕恭毕敬地来迎她，并且非常惊讶布蕾妮居然只带了一个侍女。布蕾妮这才恍惚地意识到，自己现在算得上是贵客了。

安顿好房间后，布蕾妮在城堡中走了走，见到几张熟面孔，寒暄两句，但也都不是有什么交情的。之后她便带着小简妮出门去逛逛。小简妮从小没离开过自己村子半步远，在暮临厅期间，也没经历过什么大宴，因此从未见过如今这般热闹的场面。她在人群中盯着看杂耍，挪不动步，布蕾妮去买了两根烤肠和她一起边吃边看，之后又有魔术师，木偶师，小姑娘看得哇哇直叫，开心了就拽住布蕾妮的胳膊，给她指指点点。

她俩又在各类小贩摊前逛了好久，虽说布蕾妮想要去找波德的帐篷，但说真的，又不急在这一时。布蕾妮在武器摊前挑挑拣拣，小简妮在一旁问这问那，比如武器材质的不同之处，各类武器的优点缺点，比武大会都有些什么项目，都可以用那些武器。布蕾妮颇为惊讶，她从不知道小简妮对这些感兴趣。_她说想做侍从难道是认真的？_

正逛着，布蕾妮听到有人喊她：「布蕾妮爵士！」

她回过头去，面露喜色：「洛拉斯爵士！」

「好久不见。」洛拉斯·提利尔走近她身边，向四处望了望，「詹姆爵士呢？」

「他来不了。」布蕾妮看到他露出失望的神情，「詹姆和我都很惦记你，你有机会要来暮临厅看看我们。」

「我会的，我会的。」洛拉斯微笑道。他脸上灼伤的痕迹遍布各处，显得十分可怖，不同于布蕾妮脸上的伤，可以用一段丝绸遮盖起来，他的伤情根本不容掩盖。曾经集万千宠爱于一身的美男子，如今怕是不会再夸张地向哪位少女献上玫瑰了。但是令布蕾妮感到非常羡慕的是，他似乎并未因此失却那份骄傲和自信。有时候甚至会让人觉得，他仍然拥有着过去的美貌。

看到小简妮正掂着一把匕首，洛拉斯露出惊讶的神情：「这位小姐难道也是位战士？」

小简妮回头看见他的模样，吓了一跳，脸上一红：「我不是小姐，我是夫人的侍女。我也不是战士。」

「现在还不是。」布蕾妮耐人寻味地说，「但她显然对比武很有热情。」

洛拉斯笑了：「你们夫人曾经在团体比武时击败过我，可真是一场苦战。你知道吗，她的盾牌都没了，又被我打掉了流星锤，居然还能绝地反击，冲上来抓住我的斧子，把我扭下了马，战胜了我。」

「不是的，你可别信，其实是我被洛拉斯爵士打得落花流水的。」布蕾妮涨红了脸，摇摇头，「最后没招了，才把他撞下去。那可不是什么正经战术。」

「总是这么谦虚。」洛拉斯露出一丝苦笑，「詹姆爵士如果在这里，会说这是我永远学不会的美德。不，你家夫人行动果决，力量十足，又思维敏捷，凭她的本事，她可以骗过陌客。」

小简妮看看洛拉斯，又看看布蕾妮，果断说：「我相信洛拉斯爵士。」

布蕾妮发出无奈的叹息，洛拉斯哈哈大笑了起来。

三个人就这样一边在城里四处走着逛着，一边闲聊叙旧，出了南城门外，见到一大片五光十色的帐篷。小简妮看得眼花缭乱，问道：「夫人，咱们也带了帐篷，不用支在这里吗？」

「不用，那是给路上用的。」布蕾妮说，「我们就住在城堡里。」

洛拉斯很快消失在帐篷丛间，不知是让谁给拉走了。在这里，不论认识不认识的参与者，大部分人见了布蕾妮都会叫一声「布蕾妮爵士」，让她既不习惯又颇有些亲切。战争结束后，原本已经很少有人这样称呼她了，走在这群人中间，倒像是回到了战时军营之中。她恍然回忆起自己第一次生活在军人之间，在高庭城下那成群的帐篷间穿梭，那时她面对的都是恶意和嘲弄的目光……

小简妮被比武场那边的热闹吸引了，向布蕾妮申请自己过去那边看看，布蕾妮皱了皱眉，不让她离开自己：「你还是跟着我比较好。」

小简妮笑着说：「怕什么的，这里不都是骑士嘛，我还能有危险？」

布蕾妮神情复杂地看了看她：「骑士能给你带来的危险……你可想不到。不是每个人都配得上这个称呼的。」

女孩将信将疑地撇了撇嘴，但还是乖乖地跟在了夫人身边。布蕾妮顿时非常想念詹姆，她真想要他现在就能在自己身边，让他陪着小简妮去比武场走走，她便可以无须担忧。詹姆绝不会让任何人有机会伤害到她们。

布蕾妮忽然明白，自己并不真的怀念军营。

南门外的帐篷已经走了两圈，没有见到波德，天色已晚，布蕾妮不得不回去准备参加晚宴，决定宴席过后再去其它城门外找找。

为了晚宴，布蕾妮换上了裙服，她发现自己被安排在上座的长桌上，感到有些难以置信。这并非什么庞大显赫的比武大会，但毕竟是战后的第一场，还是有不少显要贵族出席的。布蕾妮隐隐约约察觉到，她对自身地位的认识相当不充分。

在晚宴上和身边的贵族老爷夫人们攀谈，是一件让布蕾妮很头痛的事情，如果像过去那样，这些人只是披上礼貌的外衣，将讥笑和鄙夷藏在表面之下，布蕾妮倒知道该怎么应付，而且能应付得很好。可是，当她意识到人们真的尊敬她，将她当一位非凡的英雄来看待，她反倒不知所措了。尤其当席间身着丝绸的贵族夫人们询问着她在战场上披甲的英雄事迹，啧啧称奇的样子，就好像一切都走向了另一个极端——她仍然被视为一个怪物，只是人们不再试图将她驱逐，而是热情地想把她养在笼子里参观。

_我已经得到了所有我想要的，但事情和我从前想象的终归有些不同。_布蕾妮苦笑着咽下一杯又一杯麦酒。

这种感受发展到极致，是在一位歌手进入大厅，演唱了一首以她为主题的歌谣时。整个大厅的人都在看她，布蕾妮脸上烧得发烫，恨不得钻到桌子底下去，永远也不出来了。等到大家的焦点好不容易转移了，她借口有些醉酒，想要逃走，但在路过宴席的其它座位时，一个矮小敦实的女人挡到了她面前，止住了她的脚步。

「小亚。」布蕾妮感到浑身一阵轻松，张开双臂抱住了她。

「这称呼真是好久没听到了。」熊岛女伯爵亚莉珊·莫尔蒙拍了拍布蕾妮的背，「你这是想要上哪儿去啊？」

「躲进井里，大概。」布蕾妮板着脸说。母熊大笑了起来。

亚莉珊拉住布蕾妮的手，让她坐在自己身边，给她倒满一杯麦酒，二人攀谈起来。亚莉珊也穿着裙服，但并非是南方常见的式样和布料，显得朴素而坚实，头发也没有梳成辫子盘起来，北境的气息扑面而来，让布蕾妮有种说不出的感动。

「你怎么会来的？」

「还不是你们这些南方人，就爱搞这一套，临冬城那边说总不好一个北境人都不来出席，推来推去，没人愿意来，就只好把我给推来了。」亚莉珊颇为不乐意地说。

布蕾妮叹了口气：「别说是你，我也不大喜欢来出席比武。」

「你？」亚莉珊有些不敢相信似的，「怎么，我还以为你最爱骑士淑女的那些了。你成了半个北境人啦？」

布蕾妮张了张嘴，没有作答。亚莉珊便笑了起来：「知道了，你那位好骑士不在这里，什么都索然无味了，是不是？」

「也许吧。」布蕾妮摸了摸手中的角杯，歪头答道，「就好像……这个世界总能找出新方法，来让我感到不安。」

「哈，我好像能明白你的意思。」亚莉珊耸了耸肩，「不过这就是你嘛。」

「但我不该总是这个样子。」布蕾妮腼腆地摇摇头。「我想要能像你一样，不管是作为战士，还是作为女人，还是作为领主，都是那么自信和从容。」

亚莉珊给了她一个白眼：「你呀，当我这是容易的吗？我也是硬混过来的。我十天里面有九天，都不知道自己在干嘛。也不跟铁民打仗了，我都不会过日子了。」

「真的吗？」布蕾妮笑着看她，做出怀疑的样子。

「呵，诀窍就是装。」亚莉珊拍拍她的手，「你看这厅里的人，我敢说，不止一半，也都不知道自己在干嘛。比武大会？不过是找个借口，庆祝一下自己还活着罢了。」

「那咱们也该庆祝一下。」

「咱们已经庆祝过了。」亚莉珊的话带着一分忧郁，「所以我们才会对和平这么无所适从。」

乐队演奏了起来，人们开始下场跳舞。布蕾妮看着欢笑舞蹈的人们，不由得握紧了那经过生死之交的战友的手。

亚莉珊往她肚子上瞟一眼：「说起来……我总以为到这时候，你的肚皮肯定已经大起来了。」

「我没有怀孕。」布蕾妮摇摇头。

「难道说……你还在喝月茶？」

布蕾妮对她笑了一下，算是默认。亚莉珊困惑地摇头道：「你这又是为了什么？战乱不是已经结束了？当然了，你我都知道，这世上有的女人不想要丈夫，比如我。有的女人丈夫孩子都不想要，比如咱们的阿莎。可是你？布蕾妮，你不是我们。」

布蕾妮玩弄着裙服上的饰物：「情况有些复杂。」

「呃，那，你想要吗？」亚莉珊试探着问，「孩子？」

「当然想。」布蕾妮低头轻声说。

亚莉珊沉默着看她一阵，叹了一口气：「罢了。我还想你若今年生个女儿，正好和我那小儿子结个亲呢。」

「我生的女儿，怕是和我一样丑吧，你儿子恐怕不乐意呢。」布蕾妮也不知怎的，脱口而出。

「哼，我教出来的儿子，我看他敢！」亚莉珊瞪圆了眼睛，「要我说啊，别是你女儿会看不上我们熊岛一穷二白呢。」

布蕾妮笑了：「我教出来的女儿，我看她敢！」

两个人一起笑了，母熊与她边喝边聊，布蕾妮觉得胸口暖洋洋的，之前的不自在都渐渐消失了。

正说笑着，有人走到布蕾妮跟前，向她伸手：「夫人，能赏脸和我跳支舞吗？」

布蕾妮惊讶地抬头，发现是洛拉斯，她下意识往周围扫了一眼，不少人都将目光聚集在了他俩身上。整个大厅最丑陋最吓人的两个人一起跳舞，真是一场好戏。布蕾妮忍不住露出了笑容，对洛拉斯点了点头，握住他的手站起身，回答说：「当然可以，爵士。」

洛拉斯身形偏纤细，布蕾妮高大健壮，看起来两个人极不协调，但伴随着乐声翩翩起舞的他们，舞步炫目，姿态端庄，举止灵巧。布蕾妮感到自己像是一位优雅迷人的女士，洛拉斯的手有力地握着她的腰，带着她的舞步滑动，将她从地上轻易举起，随着节奏旋转，让她的裙子张开，扫过他人震惊的目光。

「有没有人告诉过您，好夫人，您的舞跳得太好了。」洛拉斯微笑着说。

「当然有。」布蕾妮眨了眨眼，「怎么，莫非你本来以为我不会跳么？」

「我要是这样以为，就不会邀请你了。」洛拉斯挑了下眉，「詹姆爵士也太走运了，他都做了什么好事了？」

布蕾妮目光柔和地望着他：「你知道他都做了什么。」

洛拉斯再度将她举起旋转，又落回地面，轻声道：「嗯，我知道。」

一曲终了，洛拉斯不知从哪里掏出一支红玫瑰来，优雅地递给布蕾妮：「夫人，玫瑰也不及您一半的美。」

布蕾妮张大了嘴，万万想不到洛拉斯会来这一出。她接过玫瑰，放到鼻子下面，嗅了嗅那份甜香，柔软的花瓣拂过她的嘴唇，像洛拉斯的真诚一样动人。_我痛恨了玫瑰那么久，我曾经为了玫瑰把他狠狠地撞下马。_布蕾妮不禁放声大笑起来。

洛拉斯好奇地睁大眼睛，望着她开心的模样，忍不住问：「什么事情这么好笑？」

布蕾妮剧烈地摇头，捏着手中的玫瑰，感激地看进洛拉斯的眼睛里：「没什么。谢谢你，洛拉斯爵士。谢谢。」

晚上小简妮趴在地上的铺盖上，兴奋地说个不停：「我回去可要跟詹姆爵士告状了呢，洛拉斯爵士对你献殷勤，又请你跳舞，又送你花，还对你甜言蜜语的。嘿嘿，詹姆爵士可要嫉妒死了，等着看吧。」

「他不会嫉妒的……对洛拉斯，他不会。」布蕾妮很肯定地说，「他了解洛拉斯的为人。」

「没趣。」小简妮撅起嘴来，「那詹姆爵士会吃别人的醋吗？肯定会吧。他那么爱你。」

_哦，他会的，他会的。_布蕾妮翻了个身，背对着小简妮：「不关你的事，快睡吧。」

小简妮又在那里叨叨了半天，布蕾妮时不时回应一两个字，很快，那孩子就变得安静了下来，再过一阵，响起了她轻微的鼾声。

而布蕾妮却在想着詹姆的嫉妒，他那种近乎发狂的样子，布蕾妮完全无法理解他的反应，但她不得不承认的是，他的狂躁让人享受。他会发誓说他要杀了那个人，他要送他去七层地狱，他要戳瞎他的眼睛……布蕾妮有点好笑地让他别那么激动，这世上除了他，不会真有其他人喜欢自己的。但当詹姆陷入这种毫不理智的嫉妒当中，他的占有欲好像把他整个人都吞没掉了，他会一边用手指在她下体抚弄，一边用半强硬半哀求的语气对她说：「告诉我，你是我的，是我一个人的。布蕾妮，告诉我，你只想要我。」詹姆会显得那样火热又性感，布蕾妮一遍一遍地说是的，我是你的，我只想要你，好像每说一次自己就会高潮一次。

所有这些聚集在她的脑海里，她的手指探入到身体内部，想着詹姆被占有欲所吞没的样子，想着他被痛苦吞没的样子——是的，他的痛苦，他的痛苦激发了她的欲望，尽管她隐约觉得自己不该这样，但为了自己陷入无尽痛苦中的詹姆，实在太惹人兴奋了。

痛苦。有时候痛苦会把詹姆折磨得那么脆弱，好像无形的伤口在流血，滴落到她心上。他会把脸埋在布蕾妮腿间，舔得她高潮无数次，然后把额头抵在她小腹上，小声地求她：「别离开我。别离开我。布蕾妮，你想要我做什么都行，别离开我。」光是他的声音就能透露出，他的心快要碎了，他好像永远也不敢相信布蕾妮会真的爱他，好像随便冒出个什么人来向布蕾妮示好，她就再也不会看他一眼了。

_为什么，为什么你要像这个样子？詹姆，为什么。_布蕾妮恍惚地把他拉到自己身上，要他进来，然后把腿盘在他腰上缠住他，指尖扣住他的肩膀，用力对他说：「我发了誓，我在婚礼上对你发了神圣的誓言，我死都不会离开你，我会一直爱着你，只爱你。」

她在他的身体冲撞着自己时向他述说，对的，就是那里，太好了，你是最好的，除了你我谁也不要，给我，给我，给我。

_我离不开你，你让我发疯。你为什么要这样，詹姆，为什么你是这个样子，我怎么能离得开你？_

布蕾妮的手指在丛间游走，心中默念着对詹姆说过的那些最色情的话语，和那些只敢想不敢说的话语，飞速地搅动湿润的欲念，她竭力压抑住快要冲口而出的呻吟，浑身颤抖着到达了顶峰。

_詹姆，詹姆，詹姆。我的詹姆。为我发疯的詹姆。让我发疯的詹姆。_

第二天的比武大会，布蕾妮观看了很久，还是没有见到波德，她起身离席想要去四处找找他，挪到半途却被一个熟悉的身影叫住了：「布蕾妮夫人。」

布蕾妮有点惊讶地看着他，坐到他身边的空位上：「罗宾爵士，你也来了啊。我昨晚在晚宴上怎么没有见到你？」

「我没去参加晚宴，」罗宾·莱格的胡子已经花白，但人看上去仍是那么硬朗，「在帐篷里过夜的。」

「说来我好像确实没怎么见到奔流城的人。艾德慕公爵不打算出席吗？」

「他倒是想来——因为知道你会来。可惜，萝丝琳夫人最近身体抱恙，他舍不得走开，我就替他来一遭吧。」

「因为知道我会来？」布蕾妮困惑地说，「艾德慕公爵是有事想找我吗？」

「哈，他那人，也是别扭得很。」罗宾爵士笑了笑，「他又不想搞得太正式了。」

「是什么事呢？」

「啊……就是，你和詹姆爵士，艾德慕公爵的意思是，奔流城随时都欢迎你们。当然，如果你们愿意不计前嫌的话。他让我告诉你，奔流城也是你们的家。」

布蕾妮眨了眨眼，双手绞在一起：「谢谢你，爵士，我想詹姆听了一定很开心的。」

「咳，他早想见你们一面，亲口对你们说了，可就是一直没机会，阴差阳错的，一下子几年就不见了。他从来也没能亲自向你们表示感谢。他说，是你们对誓言的诚信，安慰了凯特琳的在天之灵。」

「爵士，真的，对我和詹姆而言，你的话意义重大。」布蕾妮迟疑了片刻，伸手过去盖在了罗宾爵士的手上，「詹姆他……我知道他虽然嘴上不说，心里一直想找艾德慕道歉的。」

「其实早就没人会为当年围城的事责怪他了，詹姆爵士对自己太过严苛了。」

「可不是嘛。」布蕾妮恍惚地说，「我们一定会去拜访的，爵士。」

「看到夫人你现在的样子，凯特琳夫人一定会为你骄傲的。」罗宾爵士点了点头。

布蕾妮的眼圈红了起来，收回了手，捂住了自己的嘴。

在北城门外，布蕾妮终于找到了一顶派恩家族纹章的帐篷，里面没人，她只好向周围的骑士询问，得知确实是波德的帐篷。她站在帐篷外等了一阵，不确定是该去别处找他，还是守在这里，最后她决定守株待兔，拉开帘子走进了波德的帐篷。

她在那里一直等到了傍晚，天空开始下起绵绵细雨，乌云盖住了夕阳，她听着雨滴打在帐篷顶的声音，滴答，滴答，单调均匀，让她陷入了一阵白日梦。她觉得自己仿佛看到了凯特琳夫人，一如她们初遇时的模样，倔强，优雅，言辞犀利，火红的头发从兜帽中隐现，骑在马上的样子比起一位淑女，倒更像是个骑士。_夫人，谁来保护你呢？_她问她。

波德终于回来了，当布蕾妮看到他的那一瞬间，她的眼泪就如雨滴一般落下。波德惊慌失措地拍着她的肩：「爵士？夫人？」

他依旧不知道该怎么称呼她。过去，是因为她两样都不是；如今，是因为她两样都是。_夫人，你能看到吗？我是个骑士了，也是个淑女了。我有了很多朋友，有了一位丈夫，可我仍然没能学会女人的勇敢。_

波德给她倒了水，坐在她身边，布蕾妮擦干了自己的眼泪。两个人半晌谁也没说话，沉默着听雨声。

布蕾妮终于开口道：「波德，暮临厅永远有你的位置，你知道的。」

「我知道，爵士，夫人。」波德站了起来，「我知道。我没事，我过得还挺好的。我想要到处去走走，看看这个世界，我是说，夫人拯救下来的新世界。」

布蕾妮望着帐篷外的绿地，苦笑着说：「是嘛，我拯救了世界？」

「那个，我是说，因为我知道，我永远都可以回暮临厅，所以我才敢像这样，到处乱跑。」波德不好意思地对她笑了笑。

「我懂，波德。」布蕾妮温和地拍了拍男孩的肩膀，他长高了好多，「我懂。」

外面，这个新世界，被笼罩在雨雾中。人们正在庆祝着，庆祝着自己还活着。


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这章需要留意一下，我设定了托曼死亡而弥赛菈存活……不要问我为什么！我舍不得这两个小可爱都死掉，预言什么的，不存在的！  
呜呜呜感觉特别对不住托曼，以后我争取再写一篇托曼也存活的，请相信我爱着咱们的猫咪小胖国王TAT  
以及请留意新增的标签：提及儿童虐待。

波德在第二天的长枪比武中败下阵来，而小简妮则被团体比武时一场鲜血四溅的意外吓得脸色惨白，说什么也不肯再看接下来的比武了，她曾经对比武的期待和跃跃欲试都消失殆尽，在一边的绿地上吐个不停。布蕾妮让她回房去休息了，自己又去了波德的帐篷，查看他的伤势，他倒还挺活跃的，只是走路稍微有些瘸。布蕾妮想要替他出钱赎回输掉的盔甲马匹，但波德坚决拒绝，说是自己已经赢了两场，有钱赎回自己的东西，布蕾妮也只好由着他了。不过她坚持要陪波德一起去向对手交付赎金，波德也不好拒绝。

途中经过一个帐篷时，传来争吵声，突然一个女人被重重地推出了帐篷外，就倒在他俩面前，帐篷里有位骑士也冲出来，从地上拽起女人的头发就打，女人发出了尖叫。

布蕾妮以为自己反应已经算迅速了，却不料波德先迈了过去，一把抓住那个骑士的胳膊：「住手！放开她！」

那人虽松了手，但看起来想要跟波德干上一架，直到看到他身后的布蕾妮，愣了一下，向她点头示意：「布蕾妮爵士。」

「怎么回事。」布蕾妮板着脸，强压着怒火问。

「没事，没事。」男人说着就往回走，但地上的女人窜起来，要去拉他衣袖，口中还骂骂咧咧的，男人回身又想动拳头，被波德挡在身前，他余光瞟到布蕾妮手上的剑，只得狠狠啐了一口，躲回帐篷里了。

「混账！我没伺候你吗？没给钱呢！」女人骂道。

原来是来这边接客的妓女。布蕾妮捅了捅波德，说：「你先去交赎金吧，这里交给我。」

波德走后，布蕾妮问女人：「他欠了你的钱？」

女人疑惑地看看她：「对啊。」

「需要我去和他说吗？」布蕾妮观察着这名妓女——黑发棕眼，个头高大，相貌平平，身材也不显曲线，脸上布满雀斑……这让她不禁对女人产生了一丝亲切感。

女人犹豫了一阵，摇了摇头：「算了，闹起来对我也没好处，还得在这边做生意呢。」说完，她转身就走，布蕾妮在原地站了一小会儿，跟了上去。

看到她跟着自己，女人边走边回头问：「你还有事？」

「他欠你多少钱？」

女人惊讶地瞟她一眼，没有停步：「你干嘛？」

「呃……我给你吧。」

女人笑了：「哈，我可不会拒绝送上门的钱。你真给？」

「真的。」

走到角落处的一个没有纹章的帐篷前，女人撩起了帘子：「这是我的独家妓院，进来坐坐吧。」

布蕾妮摇了摇头：「不用了。他欠你多少钱？」

女人双手叠在胸前，看了她一阵：「三枚铜板。」

「三枚铜板……」布蕾妮的手在剑柄上握了握。在前几年的军旅生活中，营妓并不少见，布蕾妮也和其中一些说过话，但她从没问过她们，她们能赚多少钱。三枚铜板，还不及她给小简妮和自己买的两根烤肠的钱。她默默地掏出自己的钱袋打开，摸出一枚银币。

女人说她不会拒绝送上门的钱，她确实不会，但她接过银鹿后，在手里掂了掂，摇头说：「这可不行，我得给你提供点服务。进来。」

布蕾妮脸红了：「不用了。」

「来吧，肯定比你丈夫强。」女人把银鹿塞进了腰间，「我知道该怎么伺候一位夫人。」

布蕾妮也不知哪里来的一阵不爽，执拗地脱口而出：「不用，我丈夫也知道。」

女人惊讶地抬头，眉头舒展开来，露出十足笑意：「是嘛，真的假的？他会舔你下面吗？」

「会。」布蕾妮心上涌起莫名的斗志来，甚至不感到羞涩。

女人叹了一口气：「那可真是太难得了。既然如此，我换个服务吧——我可以教你一些让他快乐的好办法，这你总能用得上了吧？」

二人说话的声音并不高，但周围经过的人还是难免好奇地看着她们，布蕾妮知道自己应该转头走开，但她鬼使神差地皱了皱眉说：「进去说吧。」

她随着女人身后进了帐篷，拉好帘子之后，说：「我不需要，你别在意那枚银鹿了，我是怕你被那人伤到了，可能需要药膏。」

「你不需要学让男人快乐的方法？」女人挑了挑眉。

布蕾妮那股莫名的不爽又升了上来：「对，不需要，我知道怎么让我丈夫开心。如果你认为我长得丑陋，我丈夫无法从我身上得到快乐，你大错特错了。」

女人笑了：「我没那个意思，我是说，既然他这么难得，你肯定想回报他的吧？我教你几招有什么不好的吗？」

布蕾妮感觉自己好像被她带进沟里出不来了：「不是说不好，可麻烦你不要以为我什么都不懂。」

「我没有这样以为，好夫人。」女人大大地叹了一口气，「您就别再让我感觉像个乞丐似的了，行不行？」

布蕾妮紧绷的身体松弛下来一点：「我没有恶意。」

「你当然没有。」女人拍了拍她的胳膊，拉了她一把，要她坐下。布蕾妮没有拒绝。「我再怎么说也是职业的，就像您是一位骑士一样，我也会有职业的骄傲啊。从盛夏群岛来的姑娘是我的老师，我也会是个好老师的。」

「你知道我是骑士？」布蕾妮傻傻地问。

女人双手撑在面前的小桌上：「你的装束，刚刚那个人叫你『爵士』。说起来，虽然我从没见过女骑士，但在我的家乡，有个关于女骑士的传说，不知你听过没有。」

「哦？」

「这个传说美极了——在一个遥远的王国，有一位美丽的贵族公子，王国的女人们喜爱他的俊俏外表，渴望上他的床，但从未有人真的爱过他，年轻的公子心碎了。直到有一天，他遇见了一位女骑士，被她的勇敢和善良所征服，公子交出了自己破碎的心。女骑士因为他那颗心——而不是他的美貌——爱上了他，拼好了他的心，重获完整的公子终于走出了他阴暗的城堡。而我们的女骑士，从此再也不是孤独的战士了。」

布蕾妮凝视着女人的眼睛：「我从未听过这个传说。」

「唔，现在你听过了。」

「你是谁？」

「你的老师。」女人棕色的眸子里闪烁着神秘别致的光芒。

* * *

一早，旅店小厮的奔跑叫喊声就将詹姆唤醒了。他伸出唯一的手在床上胡乱摸了摸，发现身边空无一人，定了定神，才终于想起自己身在何处。_我的骑士去冒险了。_他不无苦涩地想。

但是他本人也有个任务要完成，不仅仅是为他自己，也是为布蕾妮。她向他提出父亲的要求时，他很干脆地就答应了。布蕾妮当时有些诧异地看着他：「呃……詹姆，你不需要再想想，我们再商量商量？」

「怎么？你感觉有什么地方不太对吗？」

「也不是……我父亲想要那孩子来暮临厅，我没什么意见。」

「那我又能有什么意见呢。我们已经养大一个波德啦，再来一个能有多难？」

詹姆看着他的妻子笨拙地试图闪烁其辞，将这个话题带了过去，他对她的努力还是很敬佩的，于是，他也不再谈论这件事。就像战后他们一直试着想要谈论，但每次都躲过去的话题那样。

詹姆晃了晃脑袋，不再想这些，爬起来穿戴好，下楼去大厅吃早餐。旅店大厅里，塞尔温·塔斯已经坐在桌边在等他了，旁边稀稀落落三两个客人，显得极是萧条。_是战争。_战争带走了太多的人。詹姆皱了皱眉。

向塞尔温打过招呼后，詹姆坐到他对面，随行的还有一位骑士和两个仆从，坐得离他们两个较远。詹姆掰下一块面包，沾了沾浓汤，咬下一块。热乎乎的食物带来一阵暖意，让清晨的空虚感减弱了几分。

「也不知布蕾妮现在到哪儿了。」詹姆说。

塞尔温抬眼看了看他：「算起来，比武大会可能都结束了吧。」

「那她该出发去女泉城了。」詹姆颇为怀念地说，「我们曾经一起到过那地方……漂亮极了，尸体泛白浮在水面上，苍蝇漫天，像歌谣一样美。」

塞尔温可不觉得好笑：「你们一起经历了很多磨难。」

「我们非常幸运。」詹姆眯起眼睛说。

「詹姆，战争已经结束了。」塞尔温缓缓说，「你们不再活在尸体中间了。」

_但我们活在鬼魂之间。_詹姆看了看空旷的旅店大厅。「当然，不再制造新尸体，就是我们的使命啦。」

塞尔温认真地望着他的眼睛：「那需不需要制造点什么呢？」

詹姆笑了起来：「别，大人，我可没法向您保证什么。」

「你们……需要学士给你们看看吗？」塞尔温小心翼翼地问。

詹姆大口大口地把嘴巴塞满，让自己没法说话。可是这个方法似乎并不奏效，塞尔温看他不回答，自己就继续说了下去：「詹姆，我不是想要催促你们，我只是……想知道你的想法。」

「这件事，布蕾妮的想法更重要吧。」詹姆咽下满嘴的面包之后说。

塞尔温叹了口气：「也就只有你会这么说了吧。我想，你们两个人的想法都重要，但我不知道怎么跟我女儿开口。要知道……」老人顿了顿，像是在回忆什么，「要知道，我最不想做的，就是勉强她什么。而我一开口，她总会觉得那就成了她的责任。」

詹姆眨了眨眼，放下了手中的面包，在裤子上掸了掸手指，看了一眼远处坐着的骑士，说：「我们没有谈过这件事。战争时，她在喝月茶，那个时候我们都觉得世界快要灭亡了，大家都命不久矣。可是我们赢了……我们都活下来了。没人知道这之后该怎么办。我猜她大概还在喝月茶，但我没有问过。我们不谈这件事。」

塞尔温的表情非常复杂，他点了点头，但好像又觉得自己不该点头似的，突兀地停了下来。他看上去想让詹姆再多说几句，却又不知道该怎么问才合适。

「你想知道为什么我们不谈？」詹姆耸了耸肩，「她，我不知道，我真的不知道。至于我嘛……大人，我真的很抱歉，但我确实不想说。您看，我已经这么诚实了……至少是以我的标准而言。」

塞尔温看了他一阵，轻声说：「詹姆，你知道我为什么坚持要你跟我来石盔城，接哈兰·史文回暮临厅吗？」

「因为我是个男孩子的好榜样？」

「哈兰是我侄女的儿子。」塞尔温不理会他的玩笑，「他父亲……我这么说吧，他父亲对他非常严厉。」

詹姆安静了下来。

「我知道很多人都对自己的孩子非常严厉，但我不会，我也不想看别人那样养大我侄孙。就我观察，在这一点上，你和我看法相似？」

詹姆点了点头。

「很好。所以我希望你先和他多接触一下，免得他来到陌生的地方之后更不适应，毕竟他是你们的养子，不是我的。那孩子……他还挺怕生的。」塞尔温苦笑了一下，「是个好孩子，他并不软弱，只是会很警惕。」

「您想要他做我们的养子……是因为他父亲对他『严厉』？」詹姆尽量克制着，但还是无法阻止自己声音中的颤抖。

塞尔温点了点头，没有说话。詹姆的手指在木桌上划过裂纹的痕迹，不由自主道：「大人，我……我很感激。」

「什么？」

「没什么，我会试着不让您失望的。」詹姆笑了笑，「往好了想，除了波德，我们又多了一个可以指定的塔斯继承人了。您更喜欢哪一个？」

塞尔温抿起的嘴唇牵出一丝笑意：「这就要交给你们两个来决定了。」

「我得警告你，布蕾妮真的很喜欢波德。」

「等你们见了哈兰再说吧。」

「所以你更喜欢哈兰。」詹姆灿烂地笑道。

「我没这么说。」

石盔城的铁门徐徐打开，见到前来迎接的人，詹姆欣喜地张大了嘴：「巴隆爵士？」

「好久不见了，大人。」巴隆·史文的肩上披的不再是雪白的披风，而是史文家族的黑白双色，但不知为什么，他看起来仍像是一位白骑士。或许是那单调严肃的颜色吧。「塞尔温大人，我叔叔在书房等您。」

「巴隆，我早已经不是你的队长了，你不用再管我叫『大人』了。」詹姆骑在他身边。

「旧习难改啊。」巴隆微微一叹，「好吧，詹姆爵士。」

「是什么让你远离了多恩的美女，跑回这里来了？」

「我哥哥死了。」巴隆不动声色地说。

詹姆怔了怔：「我很抱歉，爵士……」

「他儿子艾德瑞克现在是石盔城伯爵了，我叔叔希望我能至少回来待上一阵。他说石盔城简直像是孤儿的城堡。」

众人在院落里下了马，巴隆引他们去寝室安顿，之后，塞尔温去见代理城主，巴隆留在詹姆的寝室里，他叫人拿了些兑水稀释的麦酒，和詹姆一道坐了下来。

「看看我们，」詹姆笑道，「两个前御林铁卫。曾经人们说，那是骑士最高的荣誉。现在，你怎么想呢，巴隆爵士？」

「我不太确定，取消掉御林铁卫这种有着古老传统和光荣的组织，到底是不是一件好事。」巴隆皱眉，严肃地说，「但就我个人而言……大人，我很高兴现在没人能命令我眼看着一个小男孩被杀，然后再向世人撒谎了。」

詹姆晃了晃杯中酒：「很遗憾这种事发生在你身上。」

「我不知道您是怎么熬过那段在伊里斯身边的日子的，大人。」巴隆叹了口气。

「巴隆，你不需要叫我『大人』了。」詹姆顾左右而言他。

「我又忘了。」巴隆笑了笑，「还是别纠正我了，反正我也还是会再叫错了。」

詹姆啼笑皆非，喝下一口淡淡的麦酒，把杯子在手中转了转，终于还是提到了那个深藏在伤口下面的名字：「弥赛菈……她还好吗？」

巴隆小心翼翼地看了他一眼：「小姐她很好，和崔斯丹王子还是形影不离的，他们的婚礼大概会在明年举行……到时候，您一定会来的吧？」

詹姆闭了一阵眼：「到时候再看吧。」

巴隆别扭地挪了挪身子：「大人……您不要太难过，弥赛菈小姐早晚会回心转意的，她迟早会明白，托曼国王的死……」

「是我的错，像她说的一样。」詹姆打断了他，「我是御林铁卫的队长，是他们的舅舅，可我的国王死去时我甚至不在他身边，让弥赛菈亲眼目睹了她弟弟的死，这不是我的错又是谁的呢？弥赛菈不愿意和我说话，她有十足的理由。她一直在和提利昂通信，我能从提利昂那里得到她的消息。我没什么好难过的，我们本来也不算亲近。」

巴隆不说话了。詹姆砰一声放下了酒杯，站起身来：「我想去走走。」

「大人……」

「巴隆爵士。」詹姆轻声地再度打断他，一阵疲惫涌上来，「我想要一个人去走走。」

_不，我想要的是布蕾妮在我身边。我想知道为什么她不愿意要我的孩子，她是不是觉得我会是个糟糕的父亲。_

石盔城的神木林是块不大的林地，植物却非常茂盛，石头上也到处是青苔，一片绿荫的中央，一棵尚还幼小、细窄的鱼梁木惨白的身体生长着，它殷红的脸上带着一种惊奇的表情，仿佛第一次见到这个世界。它看上去孤零零的。_孤儿的城堡。_

詹姆站在离鱼梁木距离较远的地方，望着它的脸，犹豫着，他知道自己可以……但他不知道自己想不想这么做。

忽然，两个孩子吵嚷的声音吸引了他的注意力，他看到两个男孩在林子里用木剑打斗着，其中年纪个头都较小的那个，大概也就和托曼死去时差不多大。他的心揪紧了。

小男孩轻易被打败了，倒在地上，啃了一嘴泥，大男孩还在不断用剑戳他，边戳边笑：「起来呀，起来呀。」

「我不要和你打了。」小男孩一巴掌打开他的剑。

大男孩把剑熟练地挽了个剑花：「他们说你明天就走了？」

「嗯，干嘛？」小男孩爬起来，拍拍裤子。詹姆忽然明白了他是谁。

「我现在是石盔城伯爵了。」大男孩用剑尖戳在地上，「你走了，谁来给我当跟班啊。」

「我不想给你当跟班。」哈兰捡起了剑。

艾德瑞克板起了脸，又拿剑往哈兰身上招呼了过去。他块头比哈兰大许多，哈兰被他打得跌坐在地上，双手抓着他的剑，踹他的脚把他绊倒，两个孩子在地上扭打了起来。

詹姆叹了口气，走到他们跟前，咳嗽了两声。明显占上风的艾德瑞克不想停下来，詹姆翻了个白眼，上去抓住了这位石盔城伯爵，把他从地上拎起来。

「大人，我是塔斯的詹姆爵士。」詹姆微笑着对手里扭动着的小崽子说，「我是随塞尔温·塔斯大人前来接哈兰去暮临厅的，有幸得见大人。」

「弑君者？」

这小子太不识趣了。詹姆松开了手，艾德瑞克摔在了地上。詹姆亲切地对他笑了笑：「大人见多识广，确实是我。」即便是换了一个姓，那个永恒的名字还是伴随着他。

艾德瑞克恶狠狠地瞪了他一眼，又瞪了一眼哈兰，拿起他的剑，一言不发地转身离去了。

「谢谢……爵士。」哈兰小心地看了看詹姆，向他道谢。

「你是……哈兰·史文？」

「嗯。」男孩低下头去。

詹姆眨了眨眼：「想学几招厉害的吗？布蕾妮夫人是这个世上最好的剑客之一，我保证，在暮临厅和我们待上一阵子，下一次再见到史文大人，你会让他耳目一新的。」

哈兰犹疑地望了他一眼：「是，爵士。抱歉，我会勤加练习的。」

「呃，你看，孩子，我不是说你打得不够好。」詹姆嘴里发苦，「那家伙比你块头大多了，他胜之不武。」

男孩警惕地看着他，似乎想要去辨别他话语当中有几分真实性，想要确认他的情绪，想要稳妥地去迎合他这一刻的心情。_我好像认识了他很久。_詹姆感到胸口发紧，忽然之间难以呼吸。

「我不太会用剑。」哈兰终于小声说道。

「你几岁？」

「八岁。」

_比托曼还小一岁。_「八岁！我很高兴你这会儿还不太会用剑，不然我可要担心自己领回家的是不是个怪物了。」詹姆笑着说，「你希望自己是个天才？我明白，每个八岁的男孩都会这么想。」

哈兰仍然很警觉地站在那里，不太知道该怎么回应詹姆。幸而这时，塞尔温也不知从哪里冒了出来，过来为他们解围了：「詹姆。哈兰。我看你们两个已经认识了啊。」

「外伯公。」哈兰温顺地喊他，松了一口气，走到塞尔温身边。

塞尔温拍了拍他的肩：「你先去玩吧，我和詹姆爵士有话说。一会儿我们再去找你。」

哈兰离开前，用孩子特有的好奇目光看了詹姆一眼，就好像他刚刚在草坪里发现了一种奇怪的昆虫。

「我看你们相处得还不错？」塞尔温对詹姆笑了笑，「布蕾妮总是称赞你和小孩子很合拍，就好像你自己还是个孩子似的。」

「大人……你确定我妻子这是在称赞我？」詹姆摆出疑惑的样子来。

塞尔温大笑了起来：「你会是个很好的父亲的。」说着他往塔楼的方向走。

詹姆走在他身后，垂下头来盯着脚下的地面和自己的影子：「我的感觉正好相反——我会是个糟糕的父亲。」

「不可能比我更糟。」塞尔温轻声说。

詹姆停下了脚步：「什么？大人，您疯了吗？」

塞尔温也停了下来，回过头，安静地看着他，微风将树叶吹得沙沙作响。

「加勒敦是八岁时淹死的。」老人脸上的皱纹和他身后树上的木纹一样多，「就是哈兰这个年纪。是我的错，我该看好我自己的孩子的，但他死的时候我甚至不在他身边。如果他没有死……布蕾妮也不会为了她不能代替我儿子而恨自己。」

詹姆的喉结动了动，_不，大人，这不是你的错，_他很想要这样告诉塞尔温，他知道他该这样说的，他知道这是事实——但他的脑海里全是托曼的脸。

「我常常想，我可能做错了很多事，我知道我该为布蕾妮骄傲的，我确实为她骄傲——但我想知道，有没有可能，我让她吃了很多不必要的苦头，如果我是个更好的父亲，像布蕾妮这样特殊的孩子，能活得更幸福些。」

「大人，如果不是有你这样的父亲，布蕾妮的日子会更糟的。」詹姆苦笑着说，「相信我，我见过糟糕的父亲——岂止是『见过』啊。你不是。」

塞尔温似乎不需要任何解释就能明白詹姆在说什么，他轻叹一声，伸手揉了揉詹姆的肩，让坚定的暖意通过他的手掌传递过去：「那么你更应该知道，你也不是。」

他们又迈开了脚步，远处，詹姆隐约看到哈兰站在犬舍里，正在逗狗玩。_我希望我不是。_他看着男孩脸上露出天真的笑容。_我真的希望我不是。_


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 大家好，这位作者写到这一章，终于记起这是一篇 BDSM 文了 =_,=|||  
但是仍然没有肉（揍

「我能自己骑马！」小简妮一边把树枝掰开扔进火堆，一边赌气说道。

「你别念叨了。」波德不满地撇撇嘴，「夫人才教会你骑马多久啊，要不是我帮你牵着，你早摔了。」

「摔就摔，我不怕！」

「你不怕，你连比武都不敢看。」波德做了个鬼脸。

小简妮腾地站了起来：「我不是不敢，我是那天身体不舒服。」

布蕾妮对他俩一耳朵听，一耳朵出。波德提出要陪她们一起去女泉城，布蕾妮再欢迎不过了，原本她就担心考虑不周，带少了人，自己倒无妨，若是小简妮这丫头乱跑，谁能保护她的安全呢？有波德陪同，让她放心不少。只是他俩……有时实在太吵了。布蕾妮不禁怀疑，如果加勒敦没有死，她和哥哥会不会也是这副模样。

波德帮着布蕾妮支好一顶帐篷，去行李里拿另一顶，这时布蕾妮看见附近林子里似乎有人影闪过，她让波德守在这里，自己前去查看。待布蕾妮小心翼翼接近了人影，才发现只是一个附近的农民，在刻着人脸的鱼梁木下扶着树干向其细语。她向波德打了个手势，要他放心。

之后，她开始细细打量着身边的树林——周遭的环境让布蕾妮有种说不出的熟悉感，她紧张了起来，告诉自己有很大可能是搞错了，一边向树林的深处慢慢走去。小简妮和波德的争论声变得遥远，快要沉落的太阳将光芒洒在泥泞的林间空地上，布蕾妮的耳边响起了手铐上的铁链相碰的叮当声，水花四溅的哗哗声，剑身擦出火星时钢铁的歌唱声……

_是这里吗？詹姆，会是这里吗？_

自他们三人沿着暮谷大道到了接近女泉城的地方，布蕾妮便一直格外留心着。这不是这些年来她头一次重返女泉城，蓝道·塔利曾经信誓旦旦地说，只要他坐镇女泉城一天，布蕾妮就不能踏入，可他早早便死在了君临。年纪轻轻的狄肯·塔利和依兰诺·慕顿在最为困难的长夜期间，给全城及周边的平民提供了保护，用驻城的军队一波一波将他们护送到赫伦堡，并冒着风险和一批渔民一起留在这里，持续为他们运送补给。布蕾妮自然也多次往返于赫伦堡和女泉城，但长夜期间，四处漆黑，她又随时有任务在身，没有时间让她耽于往昔。

现在不同了，阳光回到了女泉城附近的树林，鱼梁木大量生长，苍白的树干与血红的叶子和周围其它的树木混杂在一起。布蕾妮虽然已经极为小心，但这里的树林与她和詹姆在其中打斗时的样子已经大为不同，她几乎没有希望找到回忆中的地方。但她还是频繁地让自己穿梭在树木之间，企图找到那条改变了她和詹姆人生的小溪。

她现在就站在那条小溪面前。

有些事物，你以为你一辈子也不会遇见了，但他们突然就来到了你眼前。你根本不知道该怎么面对这样陌生的满足感。你不知道你能不能真的享受它。你该不该享受它。你是该让脚趾踏进水中，还是应该站在那里，等水流干涸。

布蕾妮不知道。

她看到她和詹姆在水中——她骑在他身上，狠狠地把他的手腕砸向了岩石。她把他的头按入水中，拉起来，又按进去，他无法呼吸，四肢无助地拍打着。

_我差点杀了他。_布蕾妮迎着溪水的反光，走入浅浅的水流。_那时我给他带来了多少痛苦啊……我指责他弑君，说他是怪物，踢他的肋骨，他为了保护我撒谎，我却骂他是个骗子……_

布蕾妮感到眼中涌起一阵热度，她抬起头来，看着被夕阳染上一层金色的天空，在鱼梁木鲜红的叶子后面被遮得斑驳。

有一次，她让詹姆记起了这里，记起了这一刻，她几乎淹死他的一刻。詹姆硬了。布蕾妮似乎仍然能感觉到他的勃起顶在自己胯间，他的欲望和信任混杂成模糊的喘息。

布蕾妮弯下腰，把手放进溪水里，晚春的水流带着丝丝暖意，穿过她指间。她不明白为什么会这样，这里明明是如此残酷的生命的分裂点，他的手会被亚拉克弯刀砍掉，发出惨叫，而她将会被揍得人事不省，活在恐惧和痛苦中。但回忆竟会那么温暖，引领着他们跌进一个略显疯狂的漩涡。即便是现在，她站在这里，也能感觉到他们的漩涡在拉扯着她。

那不仅仅是情欲的漩涡。布蕾妮的想象中，有很多她想要做的事，那些因为拥有詹姆给予她的权力而可以做的事，甚至是与房事无关的。比如，她可以把詹姆拴在她的书房里，要他看着她工作。她可以命令他独自去某个地方等待，等很久很久，当她终于出现，他将露出那种敬畏的目光。她可以让他趴下来，踩着他的背上马。她可以在别人面前抚摸他的后颈，隐晦地宣示对他的占有。她可以要他躺下给自己当枕头。她可以要他像个侍从那样，照顾自己的盔甲和武器。她可以在随便什么时候，不管他在做什么，突然要他停下，他就会停下。她可以在他忘记时间的时候命令他吃饭。她可以在他头疼时命令他去休息。她可以在他生病时命令他吃药。她可以要求他穿自己喜欢的衣服来取悦自己。她可以把好吃的水果塞进他嘴里，给他的嘴唇沾上漂亮的颜色。她可以命令他用残肢来抚摸自己的脸。她可以要他为自己唱歌。她可以命令他去跟小孩子一起玩耍。她可以逼着他看自己训练弓箭手。她可以命令他一个小时不准讲一句自我贬低的玩笑。她可以命令他主动给弥赛菈写信恳求她的原谅。她可以要他看他平时打死也不会看的书。她可以要他去和心树说话……

_我可以吗？_布蕾妮略感苦涩地想。_我真的可以要这么多，拥有这么多吗？在一个到处是废墟和鬼魂的世界上？享受所有这一切？享受詹姆甜美的顺从？_

太阳开始沉入地面，布蕾妮听到小简妮远远的呼喊被风送了过来，溪水旁的鱼梁木上刻着一张悲悯的脸，仿佛它早就在那里，注视着他们的命运。

小狄肯一点也不像他的父亲，真奇怪蓝道会觉得狄肯是令他满意的继承人，显然他根本不知道自己儿子到底是什么样的人。_就像泰温那样。_布蕾妮忍不住想。

令布蕾妮非常意外的是，依兰诺怀孕了。在她的记忆中，这两个人都还是孩子，尽管他们那么勇敢，有责任心，有领导能力，度过了非人的磨难，但布蕾妮很难不把他们看作是孩子。

现在，连孩子都要做母亲了。

不过，更意外的事情还在后头。

依兰诺告诉她，有位老朋友现在正巧在城堡中，她带着布蕾妮来到了粮仓外，当布蕾妮看到这位老朋友时，眼泪差点掉下来：

「修士。」她不顾什么礼仪，冲上去抱住了梅里巴德修士。驼背的老修士笑着拍了拍她的背。

「布蕾妮夫人。」他的声音听上去是那么温和而又熟悉，让布蕾妮真的不想放开他，直到狗儿的叫声响起来。

「狗儿！」布蕾妮蹲在地上，让狗儿前脚搭在她的膝头，抚摸它茸茸的脑袋。它的身上带着河间地的青草与土地的气息，让布蕾妮心中充满了怀念。

当晚的餐桌上，她得知修士明天一早就要出发开始他的巡游了，她恳请他再留下来一两天陪陪她，好能与她叙旧，梅里巴德毫无恶意地回答说：「夫人，我很抱歉，但我该待的地方不是贵族们的城堡，而是在我要走的路上。如果布蕾妮夫人需要告解，我可以今晚就为你做告解，但仅此而已。我也很想念你，但我不能允许自己在没有任何职责需要的时候停留在这里享乐，而不是去更需要我的地方。」

布蕾妮有些羞愧地说：「修士，你不要道歉。我懂的，是我不好，净是提一些任性的要求。」

「啊，布蕾妮夫人，你可别这样说，你大概是这世上离『任性』最远的人了。」梅里巴德笑道。

布蕾妮迟疑了片刻，突然冲动地开口：「我……我能和你一起走吗？我是说，就一天或者两天，依兰诺，狄肯，可以吗？我很快就会回来的。」

狄肯惊讶地瞪大眼：「看来我们的好修士魅力可比我们大多了啊，布蕾妮爵士要把我们丢下了呢。」

「你别瞎说了。」依兰诺拧着眉，「我们两个又不会跑，修士可是神龙见首不见尾的。布蕾妮，没问题，你尽管和修士一道去吧。」

波德和小简妮自然也要求同行，于是第二天一早，四个人一起上路了，梅里巴德还是牵着一头载满货物的驴子，另三个人骑着马，这样的场景恍若隔世，让布蕾妮有些不知所措。曾经，她是为了她的使命，她的探索而流浪，如今呢？_我到底是想要去哪里？我想做什么？_布蕾妮问自己。

他们沿着海湾的小径前行，走在沙丘和盐沼地上，到处都是细小的河流，地面很软容易陷进去，他们小心地跟在梅里巴德探路的手杖后面。

「这里没有树。」梅里巴德说，「自然也便没有鱼梁木，住在芦苇丛中的人们没办法去向鱼梁木乞求和倾诉，所以，我们都还是老样子。他们等着我来主持圣礼，带来食物、祈祷和忏悔。」

「在有树林的地方呢？」布蕾妮问他。

「有树林的地方？我得承认，我失去了许多信众。但是，七神依旧与我同在，第一批来到这片大陆的安达尔人认为旧神是一种威胁，他们错了。现在，所有人都知道旧神并不只是传说，他们是真实的，魔法是真实的，异鬼是真实的，森林之子是真实的，我们的国王是真实的——但这一切也都和我们这些渺小的人一般，和狗儿一般，是这个世界的一部分。」

「七神是真实的吗？」布蕾妮听到自己的声音这样说道。

「夫人，你只肯相信眼所能见的一切吗？」梅里巴德笑了，「如果真是这样，你也不会成为骑士了。相信我，布蕾妮爵士，是我用圣油涂抹了你的头，看着你在七神面前立下誓言，我知道你是什么样的人。当你在长夜中战斗时，是因为你能看到胜利吗？不能，但你还是战斗。你是个追寻着不可能之梦的骑士。」

一个在芦苇丛中居住的女人来找梅里巴德做忏悔，当她见到骑在马上，一身骑士装扮的布蕾妮时，不由得惊讶地张大了嘴，用手指着布蕾妮：

「你……你是……」

布蕾妮不明所以：「我是塔斯的布蕾妮。」

女人惊呼了一声：「啊，真的是您！『湖中圣女』！」

「什么？」布蕾妮听得糊里糊涂的。

女人竟向她跪了下来：「七神的使者，神眼湖的圣女，是您保护了我们，击退了异鬼，将长夜驱逐，唤醒了春天。」

布蕾妮慌张地下马，摆着手说：「不是的不是的，我不是什么圣女，我只是像所有人一样，和大家一起战斗……」

「他们说您能在湖面行走，七神赐予您神力。」

「当时神眼湖是结冰的，」布蕾妮哭笑不得地说，「所有人都能在湖面行走。」

「有人说您骑着龙飞在天上，手执神剑，用火光驱散了寒冰的恶魔。」

「我不会驭龙，不是谁都能成为驭龙者的。」布蕾妮叹了口气，去搀扶地上跪着的女人，女人拉住她的胳膊，央求她道：

「好夫人，求您给予我祝福吧。」

布蕾妮苦着脸看了看梅里巴德修士，修士对她做了个手势，让她依着女人。她只好将自己粗大的手掌盖在了女人的头上：

「我以七神之名祝福你，愿天父给予你公正，愿圣母给予你仁慈，愿战士给予你勇气，愿铁匠给予你技艺，愿少女给予你纯真，愿老妪给予你智慧，愿陌客给予你时间。」

女人庄重地亲吻她的手背，垂下头来念着祷文，她拉着布蕾妮的手，仿佛落水之人拉着救命稻草。布蕾妮恍惚地抬起头来，梅里巴德、波德瑞克和小简妮在她身边站成半圈，每个人的表情都是那么神圣而严肃，没有一丝嘲笑在其中。

扎营时，梅里巴德告诉布蕾妮，「湖中圣女」不过是她诸多外号中的一个，红神的信徒叫她「光明使者」，旧神的信徒叫她「蓝先知」，还有其它一些乱七八糟的，总之，神眼湖之战过后，她在河间地的许多百姓眼中，是神灵的化身。关于她的传奇故事一个接一个，歌谣口口相传。

布蕾妮玩着手中的打火石，轻声问道：「那……修士，你听到过有人管詹姆叫『正义的金手将军』吗？」

梅里巴德安静了一阵，安慰地说：「虽然没有，但我也不是什么都知道，兴许人们是这样叫的，只是我没遇到罢了。」

布蕾妮扭头对他微笑：「修士，你太好心了。我明白了。」

远处，波德和小简妮正在海水里面捡浮木，布蕾妮望着他们，说：「真不公平，我得到了所有我曾经梦想过的一切，为什么詹姆什么都没有。」

「哎，夫人，依我看，詹姆爵士一定第一个冒出来反驳你。」梅里巴德叹了口气，「七神给他的奖赏是慷慨的。」

「不，七神给我的奖赏才是慷慨的。」布蕾妮用双臂抱住膝头，声音中带着一丝痛苦，「有时候我会很有罪恶感……我得到了那么多，过去的我连想都不敢想的奖赏，人们叫我圣女，把我当英雄，传唱我的歌谣，可那些在我身边战死的同伴呢？他们的奖赏又在哪里呢？他们的歌谣在哪里呢？还有那些我没能保护的百姓……我斩杀着他们的尸体，我烧掉他们的房屋，这些事情有谁会写进歌谣呢？他们的奖赏又是什么？还有詹姆，他受了那么多苦……」

梅里巴德温和地说：「七神的公正有时候是体现在我们无法预料到的地方，夫人。」

「洛拉斯爵士说我骗过了陌客，」布蕾妮疲惫地说，「也许我的奖赏都是一场作弊的结果，我不是真的配得上它们，不会比其他人更配得上。」

「没有人能骗过陌客。」梅里巴德严肃地说。

「也许吧……修士，你知道吗，我最……我，我最感到罪恶的是……」

她忽然意识到她在做告解。梅里巴德安静地听着。

「我已经得到了这么多，但我还想要别的……」布蕾妮的声音几不可闻，「我想要很多，很多……有那么多新的欲望在我的心里，我变得非常非常贪心，就好像我是那样一个不知满足，不懂感恩的人。获得的越多，我却越难满意……」

「孩子，也许你说这些是想要我宽恕你的罪孽，」梅里巴德修士从来没叫过她「孩子」，「但是我想说的是，你什么也没做错。」

「修士——」

「也许你觉得我不如你家的修士了解教义或是《七星圣经》，但是我了解人的欲望，我知道欲望有时会伤害别人——你可别忘记我是为什么不穿鞋子苦修的。」梅里巴德苦笑了一下，「是的，我放纵了自己的欲望，伤害了许多的少女，可你不是我，你不会伤害任何人的。我可一直都记得，神眼湖之战时，我给你的队伍送去补给，别的军官会按照等级来分配稀少的肉，普通士兵能喝到一口肉汤都不容易，可是你，布蕾妮爵士，你把所有一切都平分，你让每个人都能吃到好东西。你的欲望不是罪孽，因为不管你的欲望是什么，有多少，我知道你会努力把你自己拥有的分给缺乏的人。」

布蕾妮无比震惊地看着梅里巴德，害羞得都有点口吃了起来：「谢、谢谢你，修士……我只是，我觉得，呃……我想要那么多，好像，很自私……从前，甚至没人愿意多看我一眼，可我现在却……」_你不知道，修士，你不知道我到底还想要从詹姆身上获得多少。我甚至不敢让他知道。而人们居然管我叫「圣女」。_

「追求自己想要的并不一定就是自私，夫人。」梅里巴德对她微笑道，「想想所有那些爱你的人，如果你不为自己的愿望争取，难道有谁会为此开心不成？想想詹姆爵士，你父亲，你母亲……」

「我不认得我母亲。」布蕾妮伤感地说。

「好吧，那么，想想凯特琳夫人。你觉得她会希望你怎么做呢？」

布蕾妮陷入了沉默，她望着海滩上散落着的飞鸟，波德抱着一大把浮木向自己走来，小简妮赤着脚跟在他身后，手里捧着一只小乌龟。_我希望詹姆也在这里。_布蕾妮的手指扣紧自己的双臂。

第二天他们在树林里扎营，周围的鱼梁木数量不少，待到大家睡熟后，布蕾妮偷偷起身，借着月色走到一棵鱼梁木下，它的树干上刻着一张温柔的脸，布蕾妮把手放了上去。

「我想见见我的母亲……」布蕾妮告诉他，「不过，我从来也没有见过她。我不认识她。」

血红的树叶沙沙作响，风在低语，布蕾妮等了很久很久，什么也没有发生。

她咬了咬嘴唇：「我……我很想念凯特琳夫人，我想见她……我想知道她会希望我怎么做。布兰国王，你可以帮我吗？」

空旷而幽暗的大厅里，凯特琳夫人坐在桌子对面。_我没有罗柏以外的儿子了。_她的眼睛里涌上了泪水，她的声音听起来就像有人在她心口戳上了一把利刃。

_不。_布蕾妮心碎地看着她。_为什么会是这一刻。_

布蕾妮向她伸出了手，想要安慰她，但她的指尖还没有碰到凯特琳就收了回来，因为她怕自己的碰触会令凯特琳不悦。

_凯特琳夫人，我想要握紧你的手，我想要安慰你，我想要拥抱你。_布蕾妮告诉她。_我想要，我想要，您不知道我有多想要。我只是怕你不喜欢被我这样的怪物碰到。_

忽然之间，她跪在凯特琳面前，夫人正在向她起誓，她永不会让布蕾妮的服务蒙上不誉的污名，_起来吧，_她说。然后她紧紧地，紧紧地，把布蕾妮的手握在她双手之间，她的笑容是那么美好。

_对不起。_布蕾妮哭着说。_夫人，我太傻了。对不起。我应该握住你的手的，我应该去抱住你的……对不起。_

周围的一切又变了，这一次，是她从来没见过的场面。她不明白为什么布兰突然决定向她泄露，但她绝无异议。凯特琳坐在床前，握住一位病危的老人的手……应该是霍斯特公爵，她的父亲。她向垂死的父亲倾诉着，_我想要女儿们回家，我想要罗柏放下刀剑，生儿育女，快乐地生活，我想要布兰和瑞肯回来。我想要……_凯特琳夫人垂下了头。_我想要。_她重复着这三个字。

布蕾妮把手从鱼梁木上放了下来，所有的幻象都消失了，她重新站在了树林间，帐篷在月光下微微泛着白光。她把背靠在树上，静静地哭着。

_我想要。夫人。我想要。_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我对于 S8 结束后大热的「布兰-渔夫王」理论还挺有兴趣，所以算是尝试着演绎了一个自己的版本吧XD  
梅里巴德说布蕾妮是个「追寻不可能之梦」的骑士，这里是对歌曲 The Impossible Dream 的引用。  
下一章应该就会讲到月茶的事了……我尽量！


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 请留意新增的标签，PTSD 噩梦和幸存者愧疚。

回到塔斯已有数日，这一天，约恩学士敲开了詹姆卧房的门，给他带来狄肯的信，上面说布蕾妮夫人随梅里巴德修士巡游去了，已经离开五天也没回来，想必还要等上一段时日，怕是不能按时回去塔斯了，他们想着该知会詹姆一声。

约恩学士离开时，脸上仿佛充满了对詹姆的同情，让詹姆有些好笑。对布蕾妮的等候当然是难熬的，或许确实值得同情，但外人不能明白的是，这种等候同时也是甜蜜的。

在她离开那天，詹姆去码头送行时，她给了詹姆两个命令：第一个是她不在的期间，他不能自慰；第二个命令很简单，只有两个字：「等我。」

第一个命令对詹姆来说原本倒也不难，他都记不得自己有多少次曾经在为布蕾妮勃起的时候强行让自己冷静了。最好的办法就是尽量别想她，可以让自己少陷入到这种境地里面。压抑着某种念头直到骗过自己，好像自己不再需要了一般，这种事詹姆最擅长了。尤其是在压抑对布蕾妮的渴望这方面，他可以称得上是久经沙场的老将了。

但是在获知布蕾妮无法按时回来，甚至根本不知道她到底几时能回来后，等待开始变得无止境，思念也就开始难以压抑。有一天夜晚，躺在空空的床上，詹姆下面硬得像石头一样，他闭上了眼睛，调整自己的呼吸，让自己想象着当布蕾妮回来时的景象——当她知道他对她的命令有多么服从时，她那双迷人的蓝眼睛会闪烁着快乐的光芒，她会摸着他的头发称赞他听话，她会好好地奖励他……只要想到这些，詹姆觉得自己可以忍受一切，即便今晚会被难耐的勃起折磨得无法入睡，他的内心也有一种充盈感。

没有任何人会知道，实际上，即便布蕾妮不命令他，詹姆也不会自慰的。除了布蕾妮在床上要求欣赏他的时候，他从不自慰。甚至曾经在他和瑟曦偷情期间，不管和姐姐分开多久，他一样从来不自慰，这是他一种古怪的保持忠诚的方式。当然，瑟曦是不会为此奖励他的。这个念头冒出来时，詹姆的身上一阵发冷，他摇了摇头，试图从脑海中驱逐掉那些瑟曦会奖励他的事。

布蕾妮的命令让詹姆所作的每件事都变得像一场甜蜜的爱的宣言，每件事都会得到她的感激，她的称赞，和她的奖励，在她的命令下，他所作的事都是那么有价值。哪怕只是顺着她的手让自己的头转向她，她都会疼爱地拍拍他让他明白自己做得很好。她的命令让「等待」这件平平无奇的事也变得像一场瑰丽的冒险，甚至在等待变得没有期限时，这种无法预期虽让他更为煎熬，但同时也让他更兴奋，更期待，更愿意忍受。

只不过，他的难耐肯定还是表现在明面上了，因为近来他收获的同情越来越多了，哭笑不得的同时，詹姆又感到有点温暖。这些人会同情他是因为他们知道他有多爱布蕾妮，而他们认为他对一个人的爱是值得肯定的，这是一种他从前不曾有过的体会。管理犬舍的霍瑟有一天神秘兮兮地交给他一个大罐子，告诉他那是野鹿皮脂炼的油，詹姆呆呆地说这不是拿来润滑铁链和车轮的吗，给他这个做什么？霍瑟笑了，他说老爷，拿来润滑什么都行。詹姆这才发现，恐怕这个城堡的人都已经知道布蕾妮会在床上对他做什么了。也难怪，毕竟他从不收敛自己的叫声。奇怪的是，平民百姓似乎比贵族更了解这些，他感到自己对他们来说像个不谙世事的大少爷。_但是他们似乎很喜欢我。_詹姆惊奇地想着。

詹姆并不总能和平民相处愉快，多半是因为他口无遮拦，很难不开一些语带讥诮的玩笑。有一次他和布蕾妮一起去临近的村子，由于他的胡说八道，把一个平民女孩吓哭了。布蕾妮很生气，她说她已经和他谈过这回事了，他是个贵族，尤其他还不是一般的贵族，他是个兰尼斯特，不论如何，他弟弟都是现任执政官之一，他所拥有的权力是那些人无法想象的，他们会不自觉地受到威胁，所以在和平民交谈时他应当更小心。詹姆自己心里也很抱歉，他为自己让布蕾妮失望了而难过。

布蕾妮说既然他记不住，那就只好惩罚他了，她让他赤身裸体对着墙跪在角落里，她不告诉他他需要被罚多久，也不让他说话，只是偶尔会提醒他一声，保持好姿势。他跪得浑身酸痛，内心充满了可能会失去她的恐惧。不知过了多久，布蕾妮终于把手放到了他头上，告诉他惩罚结束了。他小声地说对不起，对不起。她抚摸他的头发，说他表现得很好，她原谅他了，以后不要再犯了。詹姆忍不住哭了，他抱住布蕾妮的腰，把脸埋在她小腹上啜泣着。_原来我是可以被原谅的。_

所有这些对布蕾妮的思念都是可以忍受的，唯独一件事会真的让詹姆陷入痛苦：噩梦。

他和布蕾妮都会做噩梦，经历过他们所经历的那些事，有谁能不做噩梦呢？但是当他们睡在彼此身旁，不论是谁从噩梦当中惊醒，不管梦到了什么可怕的过去，另一个人都可以提供安慰。拥抱，亲吻，鼓励的话语，安慰的抚摸，一杯水，一块手巾……他们从未能摆脱过噩梦，但因为有彼此，噩梦没那么可怕了。

而当布蕾妮不在身边，詹姆好像才明白噩梦可以有多恐怖。他梦见自己的膝盖被踢了一脚，他跌倒在地上，有人抓住了他手铐间的铁链把他的双臂狠狠地拽向前，他尝到了泥土的滋味，听见了风声。_这不是梦。_他恐惧地想。_太真实了，不可能是梦。为什么？为什么又发生了一次？_多斯拉克人从刀鞘里面拔出了巨大的亚拉克弯刀，穿着小丑服的人一晃而过，背上的重量猛地增加，尖利恶毒的笑声在他头顶响彻，他不能动，弯刀的边沿反射着阳光，飞快地向他降下——

詹姆尖叫着醒来，发现他的右手不在了。「布蕾妮！」他叫她。_抱着我，像那个时候我被绑在马背上，被绑在你怀里那样。布蕾妮，抱着我。_他哭了。床的另一半一片冰冷。

詹姆跪在床脚的夜壶边上吐了一阵，挣扎着爬起来，脸盆里的水也是那么的冷，他清洗了一下，坐到地上，抱着自己的双臂，试图从颤抖当中恢复。当他终于可以站起来，他决定去城墙上走一走。西南角的城墙那边可以听见海浪声，能让人安心。

当詹姆走到了他的目的地，才发现城垛的火把之间已经有人坐在那里了，而且还不是巡视的守卫士兵在休息，是塞尔温。

「大人？」

「詹姆爵士？」塞尔温看到詹姆的样子，皱了皱眉，「你……脸色似乎很差。」

詹姆坐到他身边的椅子上，用斗篷把自己冰冷的身体裹起来，轻声说：「做噩梦了。」他觉得自己好像应该感到有些不好意思，但他没有。

塞尔温很能理解似地叹了口气：「你还好吗？」

詹姆点点头：「噩梦而已，不要紧的。」

「噩梦可以很可怕。」塞尔温把视线转到夜空之中，「尤其是身边没有任何人的时候。所以我从来都叫仆从睡在屋里。」

詹姆沉默着。他想起自己曾经向布蕾妮讽刺过塞尔温找了太多情人的事，觉得有些愧疚。谁不希望从噩梦中醒来时，身边能有一双温暖的手可以握住呢？

两个人就这样彼此不语了一阵，詹姆小声地开口了：「在我很小的时候，我做了噩梦，哭着跑出自己的房门，想要找到我母亲，我父亲看到了，拧着我的耳朵把我拽回了房间，关了我一天。从此我不会再让他知道我做噩梦了。」_从此我做噩梦的时候，我会偷偷溜到瑟曦的床上。_

他不知道自己为什么要和塞尔温说这些，但他说了。塞尔温对他善意地笑了笑：「你可以放心，现在你已经是个大人了。」

「是啊，」詹姆裹紧了斗篷，闭上眼，「没人能伤害我了。」

他们都知道这不是真的。

「那么，大人……你又是为什么半夜在这里呢？」

塞尔温皱了皱眉，然后他有点好奇地问詹姆：「詹姆……我想知道，你难道就不会为布蕾妮担心吗？担心她突然改变行程，迟迟没有音信，是不是出了什么事？遇见什么危险了？」

詹姆扬了扬眉：「所以你是为了这个，担心你的女儿。大人，也许一位父亲永远也不能停止担忧自己的女儿吧。」_弥赛菈，弥赛菈。_「我嘛，当然我也不是一点不担心，只是，首先，战争已经结束了，布兰国王和森林之子订下了新的契约，鱼梁木的魔法可以保护我们的王国不再受到寒冬之心的伤害——」

「但他不能保护我们的王国不受我们自己的伤害。」

「也许他不能。」詹姆同意道，「我这就要说到第二点了，布蕾妮是真的很厉害——我不知道我怎么表达比较好，她……她就像是个战士的化身。」

「哈，七国最好的剑客这样评价，我也只能相信了。」

「当然，我的信誉天下皆知。」詹姆自嘲地说。「只不过这些都不是最重要的，最让我不会太担心她的是——她有很多朋友，大人，她的朋友遍布七国上下，如果遇到什么危难，她会向他们求助的。」

塞尔温沉默了很久，才说道：「她从前可不会。从前，她既没什么朋友，也不会向别人求助。」

「她现在会了。」詹姆温柔地说，「我向您保证。」

「我相信你。」塞尔温点头道。

_你相信我。当然。你和你的女儿。你们塔斯的人太容易相信别人了。_詹姆的手松开了斗篷，他好像不那么冷了。

* * *

_这不是梦。_布蕾妮恐惧地想。_太真实了，不可能是梦。为什么？为什么又发生了一次？_

石心夫人的脸上挂着清晰的泪痕，血色的泪痕，她的眼睛冰冷，安静，一直注视着布蕾妮。当守誓剑漆黑的剑锋沿着她喉咙上深深的伤口切进去时，甚至没有发出声音。切断她的脖子就好像切开一张纸那么容易，没有切入血肉时的那种钝钝的陷入感，没有碰到骨头时坚硬的抵抗感，没有鲜血溅到自己脸上时那股让人作呕的气息，什么也没有。她的尸体站立了一会儿才倒在地上，布蕾妮觉得好像连这也没有发出声音，她的头颅向着远处翻滚着，扫过地上血红的叶子，几块腐肉随之从她脸上落下，在地面上留下阴暗溃烂的痕迹。布蕾妮想要追上去抱住她的头，看看她的眼睛有没有闭上，看看她能不能得到安息。

_夫人。_她问她。_谁来保护你呢？_

「夫人？夫人？」有人晃着布蕾妮的肩膀。「醒醒，你在做噩梦。」

布蕾妮眨了眨眼，发现自己在哭，她在朦胧中看到小简妮担忧的脸，忍不住伸手去抚摸她的面颊：「好了，我醒了。别怕。」

「我不怕。」小简妮摇头说。「夫人，我给您擦擦汗。」

小简妮把屋子里的火盆点着了，光芒充满了整间小屋。她把毛巾浸上冷水，坐到床铺上，擦拭着布蕾妮的脸。当她的手指碰到布蕾妮脸上狰狞的伤口时，布蕾妮下意识向后缩了一下。「夫人，会疼吗？」小简妮轻声问。

「不疼。」布蕾妮轻柔地说。「简妮……你不怕我吗？我是说，刚开始的时候。」

「一点点吧。」小简妮耸耸肩，「但夫人您太好欺负了，很快我就不怕了。」

布蕾妮皱了皱眉：「什么叫『好欺负』啊！你知道你在跟『湖中圣女』说话吗？」说完她自己先笑了。小简妮也笑了，她抱了抱布蕾妮的肩。

「我以前——」布蕾妮顿了顿，「女人对我总是很残酷。就好像，她们不知道我是什么，所以讨厌我。你，你明白我在说什么吗？」

小简妮犹豫着点头：「大概明白吧……」

「但凯特琳夫人不会。」布蕾妮揪紧了自己衣袖，「她，她总是——她是第一个……」

布蕾妮说不下去了，她的喉咙好像被什么堵住了。

小简妮见她不说话了，也没问什么，只是轻轻揉着她的胳膊，传递给她无声的安慰。

这时门被敲响了，布蕾妮在肩上裹上一层毯子，小简妮去推开了门，油灯从室外的昏暗中照射进来。

「布蕾妮夫人。」长老微微低头进入了小屋，将油灯挂起来。

「长老，您怎么过来了？」

「我正和弟兄们巡夜到这一侧，发现你的小屋里有光从门下透出来。我就来看看，这么晚了你是不是有什么需要。」

「坐吧。」布蕾妮苦笑了一下，「我没事，只是做了个噩梦。」

「噩梦有时可以很可怕。」长老点点头，然后他向小简妮示意了一下，她会意地走出了小屋。

待小简妮关上了门，布蕾妮为长老倒了点蜜酒，自己也拿了一杯坐回到干草床铺上，对长老道：「我知道，你迟早要来找我谈谈的。」

「梅里巴德修士早就离开继续他的巡游了，波德瑞克也耐不住岛上的安静，去了盐场镇等你们。只有小简妮还留在你身边，她是个很活泼好动的小姑娘，我看她每日在这里都无聊得要死。而你，夫人，你每天都和我们一起用餐，祷告，劳作，晚上再自己到这边入睡。你和我们一起沉默，已经有不少时日。」

「十天。」布蕾妮说。

「你如果想要加入静默姐妹，大可以告诉我。」长老笑了笑。

布蕾妮喝了一口蜜酒，暖流经过她的喉咙，让她可以说话：「你说我可以尽情留在这里，不论多久都行。我是否给你们带来不便了呢？」

「没有，我的话还是一样，你想留在这里多久都可以，我们没人会介意。但是……别人不会介意吗？」

「女泉城那边？他们已经得知我的音讯，我想他们大概不会介意。」_我让他们先不要告诉暮临厅我在哪里。_「我会亲自去向他们道歉的。」

长老指的当然不是他们，他叹了口气：「我就直接问了吧，夫人，你在这里到底是想要寻求什么呢？」

「平静。」布蕾妮苦笑道，「难道这不是每个来到寂静岛的人都在寻求的吗？」

「如果沉默、祈祷和劳作可以帮你找到平静，那当然最好。」长老的身子轻轻向前倾，看着布蕾妮的眼睛，「它们能吗？」

「也许能。」布蕾妮抿了一口蜜酒。

「布蕾妮夫人，我知道在提供建议这方面，我可能并不擅长。上一次我向你提议让你放弃使命回家，如果你真的听取了，可能我们现在都已经被异鬼给带走了。」长老摇了摇头，「但是，我至少还算个不错的倾听者吧？如果沉默真的是你唯一的需要，我可以立刻离开。所以，我得再问你一次，你想要的是什么？」

布蕾妮捏了捏手中的杯子：「我想要孩子。我想要和詹姆一起建立一个家。」

长老没有插话，等待着她继续说下去。

「但我……我不知道，我觉得……我想……我……」

「你想要孩子，你想要一个家，但你却来了这里，这个用沉默来赎罪的地方。」长老呢喃道。

「梅里巴德修士不认为我有罪孽，」布蕾妮微笑道，「所以……他没办法宽恕我。」

「可你不同意他。」长老看着布蕾妮的眼睛。

「我不知道。」布蕾妮坦然地迎接他的目光，「可能我的确常常觉得，我配不上这么好的生活。但，也不光是这些……我总是想起凯特琳夫人，她曾经告诉我说，生养孩子也是一种战斗，没有硝烟没有号角的战斗。女人会死于这场战斗。我会想到我母亲，她为了生下我死了——如果我也死了呢？如果我根本没能见到我的孩子……我就死了呢？如果我的女儿也不幸和我一样高大丑陋，她难道也要和我一样，没有母亲在身边长大吗？」

说着说着，她的眼中已经不知不觉溢满了泪水：「凯特琳夫人说她想把自己撕成五份，分给她的孩子……她那么拼命想保护他们，但她还是失去了他们。如果，哪怕我很多年都事事小心，把我的孩子看得紧紧的，就那么一个下午，我就放松了一小会儿，没有看着她，她去了河边玩，淹死了——像我哥哥那样？我，我就连波德瑞克长大离开我了，都会那么难过，而波德甚至不是我的亲人。如果我失去了我的孩子呢？就像凯特琳夫人那样——」

布蕾妮说不下去了，她放下了杯子，用手捂住了自己的脸。

「我知道失去孩子让她变成了什么。」她的声音从指间流出，「她的愤怒，她的悲伤，她的痛苦……为了保护布兰，她用自己的手抓住瓦雷利亚钢的匕首！瓦雷利亚钢……我明白那能有多锋利，我太明白了。我见过她手上的疤痕……她不是个战士，可她那么勇敢，那么不怕受伤，但又有什么用呢？有什么用呢？她看着自己的儿子在自己眼前被杀……」

她深深地吸了一口气，缓缓吐出，把手放了下来，擦了擦面颊上的眼泪：「我连她一半的勇敢也没有，我连这片战场都不敢闯入。她？她会骑着马闯进所有别人不让她闯的地方，大声告诉他们她要什么。而人们居然叫我英雄？我凭什么……长老，你能告诉我吗？我凭什么能活着享受那些夫人享受不到的快乐？」

长老显然明白这并不是一个需要回答的问题，所以他没有回答。

「我想向她道歉，很多很多事……」布蕾妮低下头，她的手指揪着毯子上突出的线头，「甚至都不是因为我杀了她，或者我没能保护她什么的，而是……你知道吗，所有我现在拥有的，詹姆和我……战争结束后的这一年，是我这辈子过得最快乐的时光，我都说不清我到底有多幸福。人们承认我是个骑士，也承认我是个女人。所有这一切，都是从凯特琳夫人认为她失去了孩子开始的。我所有的快乐，都是以她巨大的痛苦作为起点的……所以，每次在我感到快乐的时候，总会有那么一点点的刺痛。」

长老终于开口了，小心翼翼地评价道：「我们都有自己的伤口，伴随我们终身，它会一直疼，我们得学会允许它疼。」

「我希望她还在，我希望她能看看我……」布蕾妮的声音如同梦呓，「我想要她能为我骄傲，对我说：『看，我就知道。』我想要她告诉我，没事的，我可以拥有这一切……」

安静了一阵，布蕾妮对长老露出一个苦涩的笑容：「你不会觉得我的想法都太傻了吗？」

「我很高兴虽然你觉得自己的想法很傻，但你还是和我说了。」长老温柔地回答道，「布蕾妮，在寂静岛上，誓言沉默的弟兄们有一种方法，不是默祷或忏悔，而是把想说的话写下来。不为了给任何人看，只为了给自己看，或是……给自己想象中的某个人，回忆中的某个人看。如果你想要寻求平静，或许你也可以试一试。」

「你是说……我可以写信给凯特琳夫人吗？」

「当然可以给她。也可以是别人，写给你母亲，写给你哥哥，你未来的女儿，你许久没碰面的朋友……也可以是写给你丈夫，给你父亲，给波德瑞克，但不一定要给他们看。或者写给你自己，未来的你，过去的你，死后的你，没出生时的你……都可以。」

布蕾妮想着这些奇怪的可能性，发出一声轻叹：「我……我大概可以。」

「很好。」长老站起身来，把酒杯放回托盘上，「不用担心，你尽管继续留在这里，多久都可以。你知道我们永远欢迎你，现在如此，将来也是。」

布蕾妮也站了起来，带着笑容的唇角上还挂着一滴泪珠：「长老，你是一位好医者。」

「感谢七神给了我治疗的天赋。」长老点了点头，取下他的油灯，打开门，门外的黑暗随着他手上的灯火，被驱散了一点点。

下半夜，布蕾妮没有继续睡，她整夜都就着一盏油灯和小简妮微弱的鼾声在书写着什么。天将亮而未亮时，她把写满字的纸卷起来揣到怀里，走出门去，顺着坡道来到岛上的牛棚，她看到前几天生病的一头奶牛正躺在地上，一位小学徒呆呆地坐在它跟前。布蕾妮走了过去，蹲在他身边，问他：「不行了吗？」

学徒点了点头，用手在奶牛的身上轻抚着，布蕾妮也伸出手来，碰触到它柔软的毛皮，她抚慰地拍着它，听它发出痛苦的声音。她想起古德温爵士要她屠宰的羔羊，眼前泛起一阵雾气。

太阳逐渐露出了地表，光芒照射进了牛棚，一只羔羊仿佛是从她的记忆中窜出来那般，闯进了牛棚，对着他们咩咩叫。它绕着垂死的奶牛转了一圈，就好像在举行什么仪式一般，布蕾妮不知道为什么，露出了笑容。小羊很快就跑掉了，学徒站起身来，对布蕾妮做个手势，走了。

于是布蕾妮就自己坐在牛棚里，偶尔俯身摸摸生病的奶牛，看着它温驯美丽的眼睛，轻声对它说着安慰的话语。当它的眼睛永远闭上的时刻，布蕾妮甚至没有在看着它，只需一个转身，它的生命就消失了。

布蕾妮站起来，离开了牛棚，漫无目的地在山坡上游走，她坐在一棵大树下面，闭上了眼睛。困倦感侵袭而来，_我不能睡着，_她挣扎着睁开眼，_清晨太冷了。_

这时她看到了那个人。在另一棵树下背对着她，灰色的长袍和兜帽。布蕾妮起身向他走去，一点点转到他面前，看着他低垂的兜帽。在他跟前有一盘席瓦斯棋摆放在地上。

「你是谁？」她问。

那人的头微微抬了起来，布蕾妮可以看到他兜帽之下黑色的空洞，一对夜空中的星辰在闪烁。

「你是来带我走的吗？」布蕾妮缓缓在棋盘对面坐下。「为什么是现在？为什么？」

陌客没有回答，他没有义务回答。陌客的时刻是绝对的时刻。

「如果我赢了你这盘棋，你会放过我吗？像传说里那样？」布蕾妮伸手摸了摸棋盘上的棋子，「我能够再一次骗过你吗？」

「没有人能骗过我们。」陌客不辨男女的声音从兜帽下面传来，「你赢不了我们。」

「那你为什么要带着棋盘出现呢？」

「是你带着棋盘出现。布蕾妮，是你需要它。」

布蕾妮看着他：「我在做梦。」

「也许是。也许不是。」

「你是来带我走的吗？」布蕾妮严肃地问。

陌客摇了摇头：「这次不是。」

「下次呢？」

「你会知道的。当你的时刻到来，你会跟我们走的。」

「你带走所有人。」布蕾妮咬了咬嘴唇，忍住自己的眼泪，「你带走了我母亲，你带走了我哥哥，你带走了凯特琳夫人，你带走了……」

「我们会带走所有人，正如我们是所有人。」陌客说着，摘下了他的兜帽。露出来的那张脸布蕾妮却是认识的，黑发棕眼，相貌平平，脸上布满雀斑……

「是你？」布蕾妮困惑地说，「我在暮谷城见过你。你是陌客？」

「我们是每个人，我们是你的母亲，我们是你的女儿，我们是你的姐妹，我们是凯特琳夫人，我们是你，布蕾妮，我们是你在每个角落都能遇见的陌生人。」她的声音没有变化，仍是男女不辨，虽然她的脸无疑是暮谷城的那个妓女。「我们是你的父亲，哥哥，丈夫，儿子。你不用怕我们，你会明白的。」

「正因如此我才怕你。」布蕾妮听见自己的声音带着哽咽，「你是所有人。」

「你和我们一起生活。你一直和我们一起生活。你将来也会一直和我们一起生活。」

「我赢不了你，无论如何也赢不了你。」布蕾妮呢喃着，将棋子一个一个放倒。

「是的，你赢不了。接受吧，最好的骑士也会有输的那一天。」陌客站了起来，戴上了兜帽。「再见，布蕾妮。」

_我们会再见的。_布蕾妮看着他远去的背影想。

当布蕾妮睁开眼睛时，发现日头已经高照，她似乎睡了很久，但奇怪的是她一点也不觉得冷。那只羔羊正在她身边垂头吃草，布蕾妮伸手过去，摸了摸它的头。它发出低低的叫声。

* * *

詹姆对着面前的席瓦斯棋拧紧了眉头，恨恨地说：「你怎么不早说你下得这么好。」

哈兰露出不太明显的笑容：「我想要出其不意。」

「所以你确实是个天才，哈。」詹姆瞪了他一眼，男孩调皮地耸了耸肩。_他喜欢我。_詹姆欣慰地想。自从布蕾妮之后，他可没有再这么极度渴望讨好一个人了，显然他的努力获得了相当大的成效。哈兰甚至有点爱黏着他，他现在对詹姆感到非常安心，或许是一种他从未获得过的安心。

「我弟弟，还有我……外甥女，他们都很会下这玩意儿。」詹姆嘟囔着，「我不像他们，我没这个耐心。规则太多了！」

「布蕾妮夫人呢？」哈兰问，「她下得好吗？」

「她恨死这鬼东西了。」詹姆正色道，他看到哈兰笑了，「我俩从来不玩这个。我们更喜欢一起去骑马，去游泳，去野营，去打猎，划船，练剑……」

「你很想她吧。」哈兰问。

_连你也能看得出？_「还好。」

「你为什么没和她一起去呢？」哈兰好奇地问。

「我要去石盔城接你啊。」

「哦。」哈兰脸上一阵紧张，「原来是因为我……」

詹姆直视着他的眼睛：「对，是为了你。因为去接你更重要嘛，我们都是这么认为的。我们做了一个正确的选择。」

哈兰开心地看了看他，然后有点不知所措地低下了头。这个时候詹姆一个落子：「哈！我赢了！」

哈兰张大了嘴：「你……你……」

「别难过，孩子，想打败大人，你还嫩。」詹姆得意地站起来，伸展了一下四肢。

「你只是故意装成下不好！」哈兰嘟起嘴来说。

「是嘛？」詹姆对他狡狯地眨了眨眼，「也许是你把自己想得太强了。人外有人啊。」

哈兰重新开始摆棋子：「唔……詹姆爵士。那个……」

「怎么？」

「布蕾妮夫人是个什么样的人呢？我的意思是……她会喜欢我吗？她有没有什么规矩，是我应该记住的？」

詹姆轻柔地说：「布蕾妮夫人是一位真正的骑士，你想要讨她喜欢，那就要记得，你需要做一个重视荣誉，有正义感，诚实善良，照顾弱小的人。」

哈兰庄重地点了点头：「我会的。」

「那你就什么都不用担心了。」詹姆也把自己的棋子摆出新的阵势来，「布蕾妮夫人是最公正的，而且又非常温柔，她很聪明，又勇敢，有同情心……她会喜欢你的。她连我都喜欢。」

「你把她说得像是七神一样。」哈兰吐了吐舌头。

詹姆哈哈大笑：「我好像的确是这样。有时候我不太明白，为什么她会真的存在。老实说，有布蕾妮夫人，我要七神干嘛呢？」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 骑士与死神下棋这个意象显然是出自《第七封印》啦。  
布蕾妮和奶牛的那段完全是从《黑道家族》4x05 "Pie-O-My" 那集抄来的，因为我是个很没想象力的人，只会照抄。  
用动物油脂做润滑剂这个主意非常感恩 [If Tomorrow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19050838) 这篇文，解决了下章需要大量润滑剂的问题（喂），大家一定要看看这篇文啊！比我写得强多啦！  
下章他俩终于能见面了>///< 对不起啦我的宝贝们把你们分开了这么久！


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 咳咳，这章有大段残肢 sex，有可能引起不适，请谨慎。  
其它请查看新增的标签。  
写了很久，后半部分没怎么仔细检查就发了，不排除我之后会回来做点改动（。

「这孩子太会用弓箭了。」校场上，古德温爵士对着男孩赞赏道，「哈兰，你天生就是我们暮临厅的人。」

詹姆斜了他一眼：「没错，哈兰，暮临厅确实多得是好弓箭手，你不用急着学。」

「别这么说，詹姆爵士。」古德温幸灾乐祸地看着他，「我作为教头，当然要因材施教了。」

「谢谢你，古德温爵士。」詹姆给了他一个灿烂的笑容。_一会儿我们两个来好好练练。_

「唔……我父亲不喜欢我练弓箭。」哈兰摸着手中的弓说，「他说弓箭是给懦夫用的，真正的男人得用近身武器，不该在远处放冷箭。」

古德温表情严肃地看着詹姆，那副玩笑般的战斗姿态已经全然不见，詹姆咬了咬牙：「哈兰，你比较喜欢哪种？」

「弓箭很好玩。」哈兰坦白道，「你可以用它射老鼠，还有黄鼠狼。」

「老鼠？你能射得中？」詹姆有些惊讶。

「当然能。」哈兰得意地说，「不过你得像猫一样守在那里才行。有时候我用弹弓。」

「很有耐心。」古德温点头鼓励道。

詹姆叹了口气：「好吧，你的确是这块料。而且——」他向古德温翻了个白眼，「你父亲说得不对，弓箭手可不见得是懦夫，席恩·葛雷乔伊是我见过的最勇敢的人之一。他失去了几根手指，却仍然没放弃弓箭，这是需要勇气的。他是个神射手，如果没有他，现在只怕也没有你我了。」

「席恩·葛雷乔伊？」哈兰迟疑道，「我父亲说……说他是个阉人废物，还是个变色龙。」

「你父亲错了。」詹姆干脆地说，「席恩是个英雄。哪怕是跌入谷底，他也能重新站起来，他敢于面对自己犯下的错误，并竭尽全力去弥补，唯有英雄才能做到这些。如果我是你，我会把他当做自己追赶的目标。」

「你觉得有一天……我也能像席恩那么厉害吗？」哈兰犹豫地问。

詹姆的语气柔和了下来：「我希望是。如果你自己也想的话。当然啦，比他差一点也不要紧，很少有人能像他。」

「我可以的。」哈兰执拗地说。詹姆微笑了起来。

「原来我们的养子是个未来的席恩·葛雷乔伊？」一个仿佛只有在梦中才出现的声音响了起来。詹姆闭了闭眼，想要从梦中醒来，但他发现自己本来就是醒着的。

他转过头去，看到她带着笑容穿过士兵们正在演练的校场，在阵阵兵戈声中向自己走来，她好像什么地方变了，又好像一点也没变。詹姆觉得自己的眼睛好像不太够用，他想要专注到她身上某一处，将画面和两个月前相重叠，这样就可以发现到底是什么地方不一样了，但他需要同时专注所有的部分，他贪婪地想要把她的一切都瞬间纳入视线和脑海，去完成一幅画，一首歌，一个浪漫的故事，一个古老的传说。

他想要冲着她发火，责备她为什么要离开自己这么久；他想要跪下来拉住她的手哭泣，告诉她自己有多想念她；他想要露出满不在乎的笑容，装作全然无所谓的样子，说点傻话来逗她笑；他想要抱起哈兰，亲吻男孩的额头，对他说看到了吗，那就是我在这世上可以呼吸的理由；他想要冲上去抱住她，力度过大地把她撞到地上，压住她亲吻直到她笑着告饶；他想要……

但是他想张口却发不出声音，想伸手却发现自己无法动弹。

布蕾妮的手臂已经抱住了他的身体，她的笑容贴近了他的嘴唇，她呼唤着他的名字，声音像是从另一个世界传来。她察觉到詹姆身体的僵硬，美丽的眼睛里充满了困惑：「詹姆？我回来了……」

「真奇怪……」詹姆听见自己说，「当你站在我身边时，却是我最思念你的时刻。」

他看到布蕾妮的眼中飞快地闪过了某种光芒，然后他的心漂浮了起来。她的双手在背后顺着他的脊骨向下，紧紧地搂住他的腰，他伸出左手捧着她的脸，不可思议地重新品尝到她唇齿的味道。他没有闭上眼，因为他不想让她离开自己的视线。他看到她忘情地喊着自己名字的样子，除她之外的世界全都消失了。_只有你，只有你。_

一旁，古德温的轻咳声响了起来，布蕾妮稍微离开了他的嘴唇，向后撤了一点点，笑了起来。詹姆朝身后挥了挥手：「无视他们，他们全都不存在。」然后他把她拉向自己，在她脸颊上落下轻吻。

「等一下……詹姆，我有礼物要送你。」布蕾妮的身体向着另一个方向转去，离开了詹姆的怀抱，_别，别走，_他难过地想，但下一刻他发现自己的手被布蕾妮紧紧地攥住了，她向他笑着，拉着他一起，好像她也一样，即便片刻也不愿离开他的身体。詹姆觉得自己此刻就是世上最快乐的人。

她拉他走到她的马前，从马鞍边上解下一个花环：「来，你的桂冠。」

詹姆有点惊讶地发现花环的主体是用玫瑰编织的，但他对此当然没什么异议：「那么，你赢了比武大会吗？」

「重要吗？」布蕾妮对他眨眨眼。

詹姆抚摸着她的手腕：「不重要。」

布蕾妮把花环小心翼翼地戴到詹姆的头上，她的手指擦过詹姆的耳朵，让他一阵悸动：「我爱与美的王后。」

「谢谢你，爵士。」詹姆用残肢去揽住她的腰，手轻轻地扶在头顶的花环上，柔软的花瓣扫过他的指腹。她轻吻他的嘴唇，缓慢，令人沉醉，带着花香的气息。

他听到小简妮用带着笑意的声音说：「老爷，夫人，你们够了吧。」

「你们不存在。」詹姆从亲吻当中抽空向他们吼了一句。他和布蕾妮脸贴着脸一起笑。

「孩子，你习惯就好了。」古德温无奈的声音传来，「他们两个总是这样。」

_啊，哈兰。_詹姆依依不舍地拉着布蕾妮的手，又亲了她好几下，才终于把她引到哈兰和古德温的身边。

「布蕾妮，这是我们的养子，哈兰·史文。你们见过吗？」

「我们没有。」布蕾妮摇摇头，「我是说，他妈妈带他来过暮临厅，在他很小的时候。那个时候我太害羞了，不肯出来见客……」

「布蕾妮夫人。」哈兰严肃又拘谨地向她致意，他看上去似乎有点害怕。

「你好，哈兰。」布蕾妮蹲了下来，让自己的视线和哈兰保持平视，但没有靠太近，大概是想避免自己的模样吓到他。「很抱歉你小时候我没出来见你，现在我补上了。」

「哦，不，没有的，我本来也不记得。」哈兰有点慌张地摆摆手。他站在那里，目光中带着好奇和惧怕。

「我也有礼物要给你。」布蕾妮对他微笑了一下，向小简妮招招手，她会意地翻着行李，找出一个长方扁盒子来递给布蕾妮。

布蕾妮打开了盒子，哈兰的眼睛亮了起来：「哇。好漂亮。」

「我父亲跟我说过你喜欢席瓦斯棋。」布蕾妮把摊开的棋盘端到哈兰面前，他伸手拿起一个棋子，「这是寂静岛上的弟兄们用浮木打磨雕刻的。」

「真好看。」哈兰惊奇地举起棋子，在阳光下端详它。

「唔，我们可以用瓷漆给它们上色。」布蕾妮有点羞涩地说，「你想要彩色的棋子吗？我和你，我们一起做？」

「想要……但是，我来上色？你不怕我会把它们弄坏吗？」

「没事，上成什么样子都会很好看的。而且就算弄坏了，也不影响下棋嘛。」

哈兰对她的逻辑似乎不太信服，但还是点了点头。布蕾妮把棋盘合起来递给他，他接到了手上。「谢谢，布蕾妮夫人。」

「你喜欢就好。」布蕾妮开心地把手肘撑在膝盖上，「可惜我不太会下棋。」

「我可以教你的。」哈兰赶紧说，「呃……如果你不嫌烦的话。」

「那太好了，我一直想学来着。」布蕾妮愉快地答道，詹姆翻了个白眼，没让她看到，「那么，我需要先去找我父亲，稍微休息一下，而且我得把詹姆爵士借走一会儿。我们稍后再见，可以吗？」

哈兰好像从来没想过这种事需要他的许可，他用一种疑惑的表情看着布蕾妮：「当然可以，夫人。」

詹姆看着布蕾妮又在那里蹲了一会儿，她好像在迟疑着是不是要去拥抱他一下，或是拍拍他的头，又或是握一下他的手，但最终她什么也没做，只是站起身来，冲那孩子摆了摆手。詹姆过去拉住她的手，发现她的手心有点出汗。

陪布蕾妮走去主堡的路上，詹姆轻声说：「我已经开始嫉妒哈兰了。」

「什么？」

「你才刚见到哈兰，对他已经那么小心和殷切了，送他的礼物也比给我的要费心思多了。」詹姆不高兴地撇撇嘴，「你还要陪他一起给棋子上色，让他教你下棋……我想要教你席瓦斯棋的时候，你可是连听都不肯听。」

「这就是我们两个月没见面之后你最急着想对我说的？」布蕾妮抿嘴一笑，詹姆的心跳漏了半拍，她捏了捏他的手掌，「你吃小孩子的醋？」

「我为什么不能？我敢说，等我们有了自己的孩子，我也会吃他们的醋。」詹姆像是玩笑一般地，无所谓地就说出了口。

布蕾妮停了下来，蓝色的眸子深深地望进詹姆的眼中，坦率而又认真：「詹姆……」

「我必须得知道，我们有一天会要孩子吗？还是不会？」詹姆紧张得绷直了肩，但他还是继续说了下去，「你来决定，布蕾妮，我全听你的，但我需要知道。」

布蕾妮用双手在他胳膊上轻抚着，试图缓解他紧绷着的肌肉，她露出一种温暖的、令人安心的笑容来：「会的。詹姆，我们会的。我希望很快就会……」

詹姆完全没料到会是这样的回答，他眨了眨眼，没有说话，布蕾妮搂住了他，轻轻地略过花环去吻他的头顶，在他耳边说：「对不起，詹姆……」

「你为什么要道歉呢？」詹姆觉得自己像是坠入了梦中，「你没做错什么。」

「我该早点和你谈这件事的，但我很害怕。」布蕾妮的手指捋过他的头发，调整着花环的位置，抚摸他的耳尖，「现在，我不怕了……呃，不对，我还是害怕，但我不怕自己害怕了……那个，你明白吗？」

「完全不明白。」詹姆憋着笑意回答。布蕾妮发出埋怨般的叹息，捏了捏他的耳垂，吻他。_她的嘴唇尝起来是那么美好。_他听凭她的手掌陷入他的背脊，他的脖颈，他断断续续趁着一点喘息的机会告诉她：「我也很害怕。布蕾妮……我也怕。我知道我一直是个不负责任的父亲……我怕……」

「现在你不用怕了。」布蕾妮告诉他。于是他发现自己不再害怕了。

在快要到达塞尔温的房间之前，他们停下来再度亲吻彼此，布蕾妮的手指摩挲着詹姆下巴上的胡须，轻声说：「你已经听话地等了我很久，我要你再等我一阵。回我们的房间，等着我。」

詹姆吸了口气：「但是……有什么理由，你不愿意让我陪你的吗？」

布蕾妮的唇角牵出一个动人的微笑，她摇了摇头：「没有，我只是喜欢要你等着我。」

詹姆咽了咽口水，好像心要从胸膛里跳出来似的，他有无数话想要说，但只有一句说出了口：「是，夫人。」

「詹姆……」

「嗯？」

「真是没想到，」她站在那里，侧着头，用一种虚幻的语调说，「离开你那么久，我一次也没有想象过你死去的画面。我知道你会等着我，我就是知道。」

詹姆笑了：「我也是。我知道你会回来，只是时间问题。你父亲都觉得奇怪，问我为什么不担心你。」

「是吗？你们两个没打起来吧？」布蕾妮挑了下眉。

「我会详细告诉你的。」詹姆轻柔地说道。

但詹姆暂时没能有机会详细地告诉布蕾妮，他这段时间对塞尔温产生的亲近感。因为布蕾妮回到他们的房间后的第一件事，就是抱住他的腰将他按在了地上，把他的手臂扣在头顶牢牢抓住，吻他直到他忘记了一切。她的吻带着不容置疑的重量，将他压进了毛皮地毯里，他头上的花环掉了下来，落在一边，她的手指毫无阻碍地抚摸他的头发，搅乱它们，像搅乱他的呼吸那样。

「我在校场看到你时就想这么做了，」布蕾妮在他耳边告诉他，「你让我想要在所有人面前这样对你。」

詹姆的脸上一阵发热，他实在难以控制自己的想象，但更让他兴奋的是布蕾妮愿意用如此露骨的言语来表达她对自己的欲望。倒不是说她从没这样做过，只是很少，而且每一次她都会露出被她自己说的话吓到了的表情。这次她没有，她看上去非常清晰地知道她在想什么，她要说什么，她的每个字都那么有分量，挟裹着情欲的气息向詹姆席卷而来。

布蕾妮的手放开了詹姆的手臂，顺着他的肩一直摸索到他胸前，她抚摸他身体的方式也稍微有些不同，但詹姆根本来不及去细想到底是哪里不同，就惊叫了起来——她用力撕开了他的衣服，布帛破裂的声音刺激着詹姆的耳朵，他激动得发抖。他脑海中闪过她说的话，她说想要在众人面前这样对自己……

指尖在詹姆的胸膛划过，他随着她的动作起伏，身体由于禁欲太久而极度敏感，轻微的挑逗都让他想要尖叫。撕裂还在继续，他的小腹也被袒露了出来，布蕾妮弄断了他腰际最后一点织物的连接，终于重新抓紧他的手臂。她坐在他腿上，盯着他的眼睛，目光里写满了渴望，手开始抚摸他的身躯。詹姆想要夺回自己的思绪，想想她抚摸自己的方式到底是哪里不同了，但他很快又丧失掉了思考的能力——

「啊——啊！」当詹姆感觉到布蕾妮的指甲在抓挠他，隐隐地好像要刺进他皮肤里面，他全身都绷紧了。她没有让他过于疼痛，就好像她是在提醒他，他要注意她每个动作。他也确实如此。

「别担心你的衣服，」布蕾妮笑着说，「我会给你缝上的……我的女红也不算很差。我会拿着针，沿着这里，还有这里……」她的指甲刺着他，像是她口中预言的针，「把你的衣服缝好，而且……我会把袖子也牢牢地缝在一起，让你被困在自己的衣服里面，没法动弹。除了我，没人能把你救出来。」

_操。_詹姆忍不住也开始幻想她这样做的模样，幻想她用一根细细的针让他成为俘虏，他的眼眶都因为激动而发热了。

「你想要我这么做吗？」布蕾妮这样问他时，她的表情带着异样的热情。

「想，我现在就想……」

「别急，詹姆，别急……」她安抚地俯下身吻他，轻轻撕咬他的嘴唇，「我想对你做的事，还有很多。每一件都比上一件要更过分。」

「告诉我，告诉我，求你，都告诉我。」

「我会的。」布蕾妮把手伸进了他裤子里，让他的哀求更急迫，「我会慢慢告诉你的。一个，接一个，再接一个，再一个……」她随着自己数数的节奏撸动他的勃起，「很多，很多，说不完。」

「夫人，我撑不了太久……」詹姆用颤抖的声音告诉她，他看到她笑了，温柔、情欲、光芒，全在她的笑容里。他听到她鼓励地说：「你随时可以射，不用求我许可。我知道你为我忍耐了很久。」

詹姆冲口而出：「可你甚至都没问我是不是服从了你的命令，如果我骗了你呢？」

布蕾妮的眼中闪过一丝惊讶，她手上的动作停下了：「我知道你不会骗我。詹姆，你发誓你会服从的。」

「我发誓，你就相信我吗？」他听到自己的声音带着一点奇怪的哭腔。

布蕾妮没有回答，她解开了詹姆的裤带，把他的裤子褪到膝盖，然后她站起来解开自己的裤子，草草地脱下来一个裤管，连靴子都没踢下来，就骑到詹姆身上，握住他，让他进入自己。詹姆不知道她什么时候已经这么湿了，他觉得自己像是有一百年没有进入过她的身体了，甚至令他感到有点陌生。但是布蕾妮的动作是那么急切，让他感到自己全身的血液都涌到了被她索要着的部位。

「我相信你，詹姆。」布蕾妮的声音带着快乐的喘息，她骑他的动作显得狂乱，难以自持。「我相信你。我相信你。」

_我的夫人太了解我了。_詹姆伸出双臂去扶着布蕾妮的臀部，让自己的身体去仰赖着她的动作。

尽管她说了让詹姆不用请求她的许可，但在濒临释放之前，他还是习惯性地叫了起来：「夫人！」

「给我，给我。」她热情地说，「让我怀孕。」

詹姆意识到布蕾妮的下体在收紧时，他的高潮猛烈地到来了，一连串的悸动之中他发觉自己好像射了不止一次，他甚至能感觉到自己喷散出的种子多得都流了出来，流到了自己阴部的毛发上，然而他还是停不下来。他的臀部在布蕾妮的重量之下收缩，抽搐，耸动，一下又一下撞着身下的地毯。

「看起来我们会有很多孩子的。」布蕾妮轻声笑道。詹姆低声嘶吼着，又最后向她体内射了一下。布蕾妮的身体向他压了下来，手臂落入他脖颈和腋窝的下面，把他紧紧抱住了。他用手抚摸她的脊背，喘息和颤抖着，_你让我拥有了太多我想要又不敢要的，_他吻着布蕾妮的头发，_而你还在继续。_

「詹姆……我太幸运了。」布蕾妮在他耳边小声说，「你让我成为了世上最幸运的人。」

詹姆被她荒唐的真情流露弄得笑了出来，但同时他又觉得自己很想哭。_彼此彼此，妞儿。_

接下来，布蕾妮爬到了他脸上，把还在滴着他种子的阴户埋到他嘴上，她扶着他的头，叫着他的名字，在他脸上摩擦着。詹姆甚至不知道到底是自己在舔她，还是她在操他的嘴，但他很乐意不去分清。他抓着她的臀部，感受着她的大腿在自己脸畔的抽搐，他的视线很难看到除了她小腹之外的部分，于是他用残肢把她上衣的下摆撩起来，贪婪地盯着那里，看着她紧致美丽的线条缀着汗珠，看着她高潮时痉挛的震颤，然后她压向他，但仍然注意给他留出空间来呼吸，她的小腹轻轻擦过他的鼻尖，他牢牢地抱着她，享受着她的湿润、温暖、体贴。布蕾妮让他相信他可以享受这一切。

在那之后，布蕾妮问詹姆，他表现得这么好，想要点什么奖励。詹姆恳求她允许自己崇拜她的身体，布蕾妮笑了，她说她就知道他会这么说。她让他躺在那里先不要动，然后她摘下花环上的一朵玫瑰，揪下花瓣来洒在詹姆身上。詹姆急切地说，别这样，那是我的礼物，布蕾妮安慰他，没事的，我还会给你编的。

她让他身上缀满玫瑰花瓣，然后起身，说她要去浴室清理一下自己，要他留在这里等着，不要动，一片花瓣也不能落下来，不然她就会惩罚他。他发誓他会听话的，他会等她，不管她去哪里，去多久，他都会乖乖等着。

在他躺在地上等待的时间里，他终于能稍微静下来，想着之前留意到的事。布蕾妮的抚摸……他终于明白是哪里产生了变化。他和布蕾妮在抚摸彼此时从来都是温柔的，虽然偶尔会有一点小小的调皮，比如咬一下耳垂，拧一下乳头，或是在吮吸吻痕时留下轻微的疼痛。即便在他们开始现在的游戏之后，布蕾妮有时会用力将他按住，但也仅仅是令他感到一种力量，而不是……詹姆舔了舔嘴唇，心一阵狂跳。_她在占有我。_他颤抖着想。_她的手在夺取我，霸占我，她想要拥有我。我。我。_

加剧的喘息让他的身体起伏变大，花瓣掉落的风险也变大了，詹姆赶紧试着平静下来，让这个令人兴奋的发现软化成小小的快乐的暖流。詹姆有点好奇布蕾妮的旅途中到底发生了什么，让她有了这些变化，而这些变化其实并不易察觉，但它们又切实地在那里。不管是因为什么，詹姆觉得两个月的分离或许也是值得的。

_岂止是两个月。只要能让她这么想占有我，还有什么是我不愿忍受的呢？_

布蕾妮回来的时候，詹姆的眼中涌起了一阵潮热——她换了一身穿戴起来很复杂又相当华美的裙子，这身裙子詹姆一共也没见她穿超过三次，她不喜欢式样这么繁复的裙子。詹姆知道，她穿这条裙子唯一的目的，就是让自己可以享受一点一点把它脱下来的乐趣。

「谢谢……夫人，谢谢你。」詹姆发干的喉咙里发出感激的声音。

布蕾妮温柔地笑了笑，走到他身边，俯下身来仔细查看他身上的花瓣，詹姆看到她湿润的长发上还挂着水滴，散开着搭在肩上，他拼命控制住自己爬过去亲吻她裙裾的冲动。

「一片都没落下来。詹姆，你真好。」布蕾妮赞许地说，从他身上取下一片花瓣，放在指尖轻吻了一下。詹姆发出一串呻吟，他希望自己变成那片花瓣。

「你可以崇拜我的身体，但你需要严格服从我每一个指令，不能有任何擅自的行动，我要你怎么做，你就怎么做，不然你连我身上任何一点皮肤都看不见，明白了吗？」

「是，夫人。」

「过来吧，跪在我面前。」

_如果我现在就开始哭泣，她会不会可怜我，允许我轻松一点呢？_詹姆小心地遵从着她的指示，生怕自己搞砸，失去这次机会。布蕾妮的指示一个接一个，每一个都非常清晰，直接，有着绝对的权威，他一个一个地去遵从，完成一个就耐心地等待，直到他终于可以亲吻到她肩膀上的肌肤，他才允许自己的眼泪掉下来。泪水的热度贴在布蕾妮的身体上，引她发出一阵叹息，她揉了揉詹姆的头，说他做得很好，保持住。他拼命点头，顺着她指引的方向去亲吻她的身体，完全地屈服于她。他的眼泪不断涌出来，有时候过于汹涌的感情会让他有点难以呼吸。她会抚摸他的脸颊安慰他，让他歇一歇，调整呼吸，然后再继续。

有一次她认真地问他，还好吗？需要停下吗？_她是那么关心我。_他的胸口有种隐约的疼痛，然后他摇头，不，不用，我没事。

他就这样脱掉了布蕾妮所有的衣物，每露出一片肌肤，都能得到她的许可去亲吻。最后他跪在地上帮她褪去了鞋袜，抬起头来崇拜地望着她的身影，把她耀眼的裸体印在自己的视线里。从他第一次见到这具身体开始，她在他眼中从未失却过一丝光芒。

布蕾妮问他，你最喜欢哪个位置，他说所有的，她对他皱了皱眉，说你要是这样贪心，说不定我哪里都不让你碰了。詹姆皱着眉看她，终于叹了口气说，你的腿。她又问他是大腿还是小腿，他回答，小腿，她问他左边还是右边，他说右边，布蕾妮抬起他的下巴，让他看着她的眼睛，点了点头，说，你可以碰你最喜欢的位置了。

「我爱你，夫人，谢谢你。」詹姆一边舔着她的小腿，一边热忱地说道，他几乎不知道自己说的是什么，他尝到了自己眼泪的味道。

最后他们来到了床上，布蕾妮全身赤裸着平躺下来，分开她的双腿，她经过清洗的身体是那么洁净，散发着隐约的香气，而詹姆身上全是方才的情事给他留下的汗水，他自己的种子黏在下身，花环上细碎的草叶粘在他的头发里。「我好脏啊，夫人。」当她拉着他埋到她胸口时，詹姆忍不住说。

「没事的。」布蕾妮笑着说。「我想要你。」

接下来她告诉他，她想要他的什么部位，他忍不住张大了嘴：「可、可是……夫人……」

「你不愿意吗？」布蕾妮露出失望的表情。詹姆闭了闭眼睛，再度张开时，他知道自己什么都愿意为她做。

「我愿意，夫人，但是……」他犹豫着请示道，「我们可能会需要一点润滑。」他举了举自己的残肢，苦笑着说：「缝合的口子表面会很粗糙，我怕你感觉不舒服。」

「哦。」布蕾妮脸红了一下，点点头，「你说得对。我也该想到的。」

詹姆去拿出了霍瑟送的罐子，布蕾妮好奇地看着这玩意儿：「这是……哪来的？」

「一言难尽。」詹姆吐了吐舌头。

詹姆打开罐子放在脚边，将膏油涂满手和残肢，轻轻地揉着，好让油变暖，然后他等候着布蕾妮的指示。

她的命令是：「尽情地取悦我，你不需要等待，只要我不让你停下，你就要一直努力，我身上所有的地方你都可以碰，只有一条要求：多利用你的残肢。」

「是，夫人。」詹姆笑了。

「詹姆。」

「嗯？」

布蕾妮撑起身体，轻轻吻了他的脸：「不用担心，我爱你。」

詹姆碰了碰她的额头：「是，夫人……」

布蕾妮的身体，詹姆并不陌生，该怎么才能取悦她，他也心中有数，但即便如此，每一次，他总能有一些新发现。他知道布蕾妮某种意义上是个相当单纯的人，但在床上的她却是变幻无穷的，学城的学士们研究的任何一门学问，都不会比布蕾妮的快感更为复杂幽深。取悦她是一项挑战，但从不让詹姆感到过于费劲，因为她并不挑剔。

只是，他从来没有用过他的残肢。

当然，他会用残肢搂着她，有时候是贴着她来支撑着自己，她也会在做爱时抚摸和亲吻它，但詹姆从来没用它爱抚过她。他知道布蕾妮不会反感，但不反感和享受是两回事，他宁可不要冒这种风险。如果布蕾妮不这样命令他，他大概一辈子也不会这样做吧。

膏油和残肢在布蕾妮身上引发的反应会是一种全新的体验，詹姆提醒自己需要小心地留意，全神贯注在她每一个细微的反馈上，就好像自己在重新学着该怎么触摸她。当他将膏油抹在她肌肤上时，他忍不住笑了：「好像在给你涂圣油一样。」

「詹姆，哪怕是你，这么渎神也未免太过分了吧。」布蕾妮的话听上去一点责备的意思也没有。

「别这么说嘛，夫人。」詹姆在她被抹上膏油的脖子上亲吻了一下，让她的躯体微微泛起涟漪，「我可是最虔敬的人了，我正在尊崇圣洁的你啊。」

布蕾妮发出轻笑，他仿佛得到了鼓励，把脸埋到她颈间，在耳根下方轻吻着，残肢抚摸她另一边脸的下颚，她轻声叹息，手指微微握住了他的手腕，在上面蹭着。

「你是圣洁的……」詹姆嗅着她的发香，让自己的吐息拂过她耳后的发丝，「我是个不配的信徒。是你的仁慈，让我可以崇拜你。」

「詹姆……」布蕾妮的呼唤是那么柔软。

他的残肢顺着她的颈部的曲线爱抚着，轻声的「谢谢」在伴随他每个动作，直到徘徊在锁骨的弧度上打着转，他的嘴唇向下，一路轻吻来到她双乳间。

他左手托着她的乳房，湿滑的手指揉着外沿，在听到她发出吸气声时，把手掌盖了上去，轻轻擦过乳首。润滑油让一切知觉都变得不太一样了，到处都那么湿，肉体的摩擦不那么强烈，而是顺滑得好像在恳求着更大的力量，否则就无法抓牢对方。詹姆觉得他们好像在水里，但不会漂起来，而是在不断沉沦。他加重了手上的力道，布蕾妮的呻吟听上去是那么迫切，她的臀部向上抬了抬，趋近他的下身。

他含着右边的乳首直到那里变硬，突起的样子宣告着她的渴望，他把周围颜色变深的乳晕舔得很湿很湿，才终于将残肢挪了过来——

「啊——詹姆……」布蕾妮拧紧了眉头，闭上了眼睛，她的睫毛在颤抖着，述说着她的愉悦。有那么一个瞬间，詹姆怀疑她会不会是装的，为了让他心里好受一点。但他很快就为自己的想法感到羞愧——如果他连布蕾妮都不信任，那他还能信任谁呢？

他用他的双手……不，不是双手。但奇怪的是，他确实产生了他在用双手的错觉。这些年以来，他早已学会如何让残缺的双臂保持平衡和协调，只是他从未料到这一刻——他在同时揉着布蕾妮两边的乳房，就好像他有两只手一样。他不是完整的，不是洁净的，但全都无所谓，因为她想要他。

布蕾妮睁开了眼睛，呼唤他，伸手抚摸他的胳膊，看着他在自己胸脯上的动作，她把他拉向自己：「你做得真好，詹姆，我要奖励你很多很多吻……」她说到做到。詹姆更卖力地抚摸她的身体，顺着她身侧向下，握住她的腰，他硬了，下身抵到了她大腿内侧。

布蕾妮把他的头向下推了推，他听话地吻了下去，顺着她起伏的节奏，舔舐着她身上每一处，仔细地观察布蕾妮的反应，在让她最快乐的地方用力，除了手和残肢，他用脸、鼻尖、嘴唇、舌头、胡须去碰触她，用牙齿擦过她敏感的腰际，残肢去触摸她的腿，当他的脸接近她大腿内侧时，她发出了阵阵难耐的呻吟，丛间的潮热扑面而来。他吻着一边的腿，品尝着她的颤抖，残肢爱抚着另一侧，因为没有手指，无法抓着她揉捏，只能是胡乱地在湿滑的表面上来回摩挲，找到让她难以忍耐的地方，一下一下按下去——

「詹姆，詹姆，操我，快。」布蕾妮抓住他的残肢指引他。

「你是要我……」

「对。」布蕾妮热情地看着他，眼中带着火焰。

詹姆伸手抓了一把膏油，在手里融化，抹到她阴部上，她的毛发也被打湿，被他搓出一种非常淫靡的声响，但都比不上她的呻吟诱人。詹姆吞了一口口水，小心地将残肢摸了上去。奇异的触感让他的手腕发抖。她柔软的外阴因为快感而肿胀了起来，他先是轻轻地扫过表面，然后开始加重，最后用力地按住压着她快速揉动，感受着她阴部鲜花般的盛放，花蜜在他残端汩汩地流出来，搅合着油一起沾湿了床单，形成一小片水洼。她的臀部高高地抬了起来，把自己送到他手臂上。詹姆看着她双手拼命揪着枕头，狂热地在他的动作之下扭动着，胸部泛起一大片红潮，他觉得自己快要射了。

有个瞬间他陷入一种幻觉，好像他那只幻影的手全然没入了布蕾妮的身体里，但他很快从幻觉中解脱了出来。不，她要的不是他幻影的手，让她感到这么快乐的不是什么幻影，是他——真实的他，残缺的他，断裂的粗糙的，破碎的他。

「夫人，夫人……」他颤抖着叫她。「我是你的。」

「你是我的。」她告诉他，她的手伸了过来，紧握住他的手腕，开始接管了他的动作，不是引领，而是控制，她在用他的残端满足自己，「看，詹姆，你这里，让我发疯。」

「它是你的，夫人。」詹姆吻着她的膝盖，满怀虔敬地说，「使用我。」

布蕾妮在高潮中失神的样子让詹姆浑身都在发抖，他勃起的地方忍不住跳了跳，渴望着碰触，但他现在只想要尽情享受眼前的景象，其它事情都不重要。他用手安抚地摸着她的腿，想要俯下身去吻她的乳房，却又舍不得不看她。仿佛过了很久，她终于渐渐平静下来，拉住了詹姆的手，夸奖他，说他是最好的，她爱他，他让她非常幸福。

「谢谢，谢谢，谢谢。」詹姆惊讶地发觉自己的眼泪又一次涌了上来。然后他听到布蕾妮说，我没让你停下，继续啊。他埋下头去，颤抖的肩膀顶在她的膝盖内，他全身心地陷了进去，让圣油沾满自己的嘴巴，崇拜着她每一寸肌肤。

他不知道时间过去了多久，他没有数他到底让她高潮了多少次，他只是专注在她圣洁的肉体上面，他模糊地记得这期间他进入了她两次，每次都射了很多，她要他的种子，她说那些全都是属于她的。有一次她在他埋头舔得最猛烈的时候忽然把他推开，揪着他的头发，让他眼睁睁看着原本已濒临高潮的她退回了平静，他哭着求她，别这样，夫人，求求你，让我继续吧，让我服侍你吧。她没有松手，只是牢牢地盯着他，她湛蓝的眼中有种惊讶的快意，詹姆知道她在享受自己这副不顾一切的悲惨模样，就更热烈地乞求。当她终于放过了他，允许他继续取悦她时，他快乐地叫了起来，发出含糊的笑声，急切地去舔她。

詹姆好像不太知道一切到底是什么时候结束的，他恢复清醒的意识时，布蕾妮用毯子裹着他，给他喂水，亲吻他，安慰他。他张了张嘴，发现自己没法说话，布蕾妮抓紧了他的手指，揉着他的身体，眼中充满了担忧，詹姆因为说不出话来，就对她笑，一直对她笑，以此来告诉她他没事，他爱她，他是世上最幸福的人。他浑身都有一股暖意，他的快乐已经要溢出胸膛了，他躺在布蕾妮的怀里，却好像是浮在云上一般。他用脸蹭她的手指，吻她，她的唇上有股清甜味道，像是从树上摘下的果子。

过了一阵，詹姆终于恢复了常态——意思是他可以正常说话了，但那种轻飘飘的好像浮起来一样的感觉仍在继续着——他想要和布蕾妮好好聊聊天，但布蕾妮揉了揉他的头发，说：「詹姆……我明白，我也很想你，但我真的觉得你需要休息。不然我会很担心你的。」

詹姆犹豫了一下：「那你呢？你也累了吧？」

「是啊，我也累了。」布蕾妮笑着说，「我们一起睡一会儿，好吗？」

「但是……」詹姆深深地吸了口气，「如果我睡了，会不会醒来发现这其实是一场梦呢？其实你根本没回来？」

布蕾妮的表情是那么痛苦，让詹姆很后悔自己说了这么傻的话。她的眼泪掉在他的脸颊上，她揉着他的肩说：「对不起，詹姆……我再也不离开你了。」

「别，布蕾妮，别这么说。」詹姆摇头，「别去许诺做不到的事。你这么重视誓言的人，你该明白不能随便起誓。」

「可……」

「你只需要起誓，每一次你和我分别，你都会尽最大可能，快一点回到我身边。」詹姆擦去她的眼泪，轻声说。

布蕾妮郑重地点头：「我发誓。」

詹姆笑了：「谢谢你，我的骑士。」

他的骑士抱住了他，告诉他现在他可以安心睡了，他就闭上了眼睛，进入了梦乡。


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 坏消息是，七章我写不完了，还得再来一章……  
好消息是，这章比之前任何一章都要长。（这叫个屁的好消息啊！）  
想想看我本来是打算把这一章的内容都放进上一章的……我被自己的愚蠢惊到了。  
请一定要看新增的标签，项圈和拳交，比较极端，当心踩雷，但如果对我有信心的话，那就来吧——

布蕾妮又一次在睡梦中被小简妮推醒了。迷蒙之间，她以为自己还在寂静岛，睁开眼却看见了熟悉的窗子，熟悉的墙壁。脸上有金色的发丝拂过，被窗外的晚霞映出一层玫瑰色的光辉，让她的胸口一阵发热——她低下头，看到了丈夫的侧脸，他正在躺她怀里，头顶抵着她的下巴。_我回家了。_

「夫人，大人，你们得去大厅用晚餐了。」

詹姆在她怀里轻轻哼了几声。布蕾妮挣扎着让自己清醒，想起来入睡之前他的状态，担心地抚摸着他的脸颊，问：「詹姆？你好点了吗？」

「嗯……」詹姆发出鼻音，往她脖子上蹭了蹭，贴紧她。他这种小猫一般撒娇的动作，让布蕾妮忍不住拍了拍他的头发。

「大人怎么了？是不是生病了？需要我叫学士过来吗？」小简妮问。她的仆人间和他们的卧房是相连的，但她极少会从那个门进来。这次想必是敲门也没能叫醒他们吧。

「我没事，」詹姆睁开眼，抬头对她摆摆手，「只要你能赶紧出去，我立马就好了。」说完，他又把头埋进布蕾妮的怀里。

小简妮叹了口气：「大人，该去用晚饭了。」

「詹姆，能起得来吗？」布蕾妮拍拍他的腰。

「不能。」詹姆干脆地说，「我不想起来，你也别起来。」

布蕾妮无奈地看了看小简妮：「就这样吧，你出去吧。让厨房随便弄点东西送过来就行了。」

「夫人，你刚回来，今晚怎么也要和爵爷他们一道用膳的。」小简妮苦着脸，「整个城堡都等着给你接风呢。不然我也不急着来叫你。」

布蕾妮只好说：「好吧。我这就起来。詹姆，你再睡一会儿。」

「别走。」詹姆搂住她的腰，用他那双绿色的眼睛盯住她，「别离开我。哪都别去。」

布蕾妮忍不住把手指插进他头发里，为他梳理着，将发丝别到他耳后去。此时此刻，她只想陷在他的目光里，也不管房间里尴尬的气氛持续了多久。

小简妮终于投降了：「我知道了。我去和爵爷说你旅途劳顿，身体不适。如果他把约恩学士叫来，你可别怪我。」

布蕾妮感激地对她笑了笑，女孩埋怨地瞥了一眼詹姆，走出了房间。

詹姆发出得逞般的心满意足的笑声，布蕾妮亲了亲他的额头：「你可真行……」

他凑上来吻她的唇，手探上她的后脑，布蕾妮让自己沉入他的手掌心里，融化进他嘴唇的甜蜜中。

詹姆不停地吻着她，仿佛放开她一点就会把她丢了似的，当她稍微从他梦幻的索吻当中挣脱出来，睁开眼看到他湿润迷人的眼睛，颤抖的双唇间吐露着自己的名字，布蕾妮觉得什么别的她都不需要。他柔软的唇瓣再一次压了上来，他的味道溢满了每一分呼吸，布蕾妮紧紧地扣着他的肩，激烈地回应着。

正在自己被他吻得心醉神迷之际，詹姆突然停了下来，发出「啊——」的声音。

「怎么了？」布蕾妮还有点喘不上气，她追着他的嘴唇，_吻我，接着吻我，一直一直吻我。_

詹姆却躲开了她的追寻，让布蕾妮不满地发出轻叹。他撑起身子，摇了摇头：「不行，我们得去大厅吃晚饭。」

布蕾妮咬了咬唇：「你不能这样一会儿一变啊！」

「抱歉抱歉，」詹姆笑了起来，布蕾妮只觉得他笑的样子特别可恶，「我错了，夫人，不过……你不是答应了哈兰『稍后见』吗？真的要『稍后』到明天吗？」

布蕾妮呆呆地张大了嘴：「啊……我、我给……诸神啊，我太糟糕了，我都把哈兰给忘记了……」

她懊恼地翻身爬起来，詹姆叹息着，摸了摸她的背。她回过头皱眉说：「我肯定会是世上最差的母亲。」

「别扯了好吧，」詹姆嗤笑着跪起来，毯子从他身上滑下，露出赤裸的身体，「你只是暂时被我高超的床技和吻技搞得头脑发热而已，这太正常了。」

布蕾妮瞪了他一眼：「既然你知道，那就快把衣服穿上吧，别再诱惑我了。」

詹姆哈哈大笑起来，布蕾妮无奈地摇了摇头。就连他这种司空见惯的举动，都让她觉得自己更爱他了。

不过她忽然发现想要直接穿衣服也不太可能——她身上一片狼藉。汗水、油脂和詹姆的种子沾得满身都是，头发也脏兮兮的，詹姆的情况也没比她好到哪里去，她长叹一声：「我们得去浴室。」

詹姆跳下床，披上睡袍，去衣柜里翻找准备洗澡后换上的衣服，布蕾妮犹豫了一下，说：「等等。」

「怎么？」

「让我来。」布蕾妮对他眯了眯眼，「我来决定你穿什么。」

詹姆好奇地看着她：「夫人，你在打什么主意呢？我可没有小丑服啊。」

「我不需要你穿小丑服。」布蕾妮被逗乐了，「我只是想要替你决定。你得穿我喜欢的衣服。」

「好吧，我听你差遣，」詹姆挑了挑眉，语气似乎乐趣十足，「我的衣服也是。」

布蕾妮为詹姆决定的衣服并没什么特别的，说实话，虽然被珊莎私下念叨过「你真的得管管詹姆爵士的衣柜了」，但她本人从没觉得詹姆的衣着风格有过什么问题。她的欲望并不在于把她的丈夫打扮得多漂亮——对她来说他穿什么都很养眼——而是她可以去决定詹姆的身体如何呈现。什么颜色，什么材质，什么饰物，什么图案，什么式样，他的皮肤可以露出多少，显出他腰臀的曲线还是盖过……_我想要他成为我的。_布蕾妮感觉双颊一阵发热。_我在用所有可能的方式占有他。_

只不过，的确有一点特殊的地方——她让他把那件被自己撕裂的衣服套在了里面。「好用来提醒你，我都对你做了什么。」詹姆听了，用亮晶晶的眼睛看着她，什么也没说，只是乖乖照做了。布蕾妮很难分辨他脸上的那副神情到底是什么。

她仍然不太清楚自己到底是怎么说出这些话来的，但她知道自己对说出这些话不再感到那么困难，那么畏缩了。_我不会伤害他的，_布蕾妮告诉自己。

现在，詹姆正坐在她身边，里面穿着被她撕裂的衣服，吃着盘子里的东西，自如地用假手拿起酒杯，和席间的骑士们夫人们聊天谈笑，一副若无其事的样子。但当布蕾妮的手碰到他时，哪怕仅仅是碰到那只没有知觉的义肢，他都会发出一阵颤抖，尤其是她把手放到他脖子后面轻抚时，他的肩背整个都会紧绷起来，呼吸变得沉重，话语也会被打断，过上一阵才能重新拾回话头。这样的时刻，布蕾妮会很清楚他脑子里在想什么。

她知道他不仅仅是在想着她，而且也在服从她——在进入大厅前，布蕾妮告诉詹姆，要由她来决定他吃什么。她会靠近他耳畔，仿佛每个贴心妻子那样对他说：「詹姆，你吃点这个吧。」通过这种方式来告诉他，他可以把哪些菜肴放进自己的碟子里，可以放多少，比如两块鱼，三勺鹰嘴豆，小半块面包，两勺汤，之后她给他斟上自己挑选的酒，除此以外，詹姆不能吃别的。

当他吃完碟子里的东西时，布蕾妮正在和对面的哈兰说话，她暂时忘记了詹姆。等她和哈兰约好要一起去划船后，她才转过身来和詹姆说笑。布蕾妮看到他的碟子空空的，揉了揉他的肩，温柔地说：「詹姆，再吃点那个。」她指给他，他依照她的话给自己的碟子里添上新的食物。她用极小极小的声音说：「乖。」他听到这个字时深深地吸了一口气。

她让他吃的东西未必是他喜欢的，但他全都照办了，布蕾妮颇为惊讶地发现，他很开心。他会转过头来盯着她看，露出一种仿佛是感激般的笑容。布蕾妮模模糊糊地，感到自己似乎明白为什么，他会很喜欢被自己管着吃东西。她忍不住伸手摸了摸他的后颈，他再度发出那种像是从身体内部传来的颤抖。

布蕾妮不由得想象着，让詹姆跪坐在自己脚边，把食物用手喂到他嘴里的样子。他就像一头在森林里奔跑过的漂亮又倔强的野兽，是他自己国度里的半神，却不知为什么，愿意在一个人类女子的脚边臣服，让她喂养他，去舔她的手，把他的头靠在她膝盖上。

总是会有这样的时刻，布蕾妮觉得詹姆离他们所在的这个世界很遥远很遥远，所以他会把她也带得很遥远很遥远，看到一个世界之外的世界，地面之下的天空。_他美极了。_布蕾妮望着大厅里喧嚣的人群，露出浅笑。

回到他们的房间之后，她撩起他的衣服，手伸进去摸着他的腰，感受到他皮肤的热度。「詹姆，你太听话了。」布蕾妮吻着他的脖子，沿着他下巴的曲线吻到喉结上，他粗重的喘息响彻在耳畔。「你真美。」她梦呓般地说，把手伸到他胸前，去解开他的衣服。

「等等……布蕾妮，等等。」

他没有叫「夫人」，布蕾妮愣了一下，停了下来：「怎么了？」

「别误会，我想要你，」詹姆露出一丝苦笑，「你让我穿的这玩意儿，害得我整个晚餐时都想被你按在地上操——但是，你还记得我们睡觉前，我想做什么来着？」

布蕾妮闭上了眼睛，用拳头捶了捶额角：「你想和我聊天。」

「是啊。」詹姆叹了口气，「你开始让我觉得你只想操我，不想和我说话了。」

说完，他的表情变了，仿佛想到了什么般，他的脸迅速地沉了下去。他不安地移开视线，让布蕾妮心里一阵锐痛。

_王国的女人们喜爱他的俊俏外表，渴望上他的床，但从未有人真的爱过他，年轻的公子心碎了。_

「对不起……詹姆，我真的很抱歉。」布蕾妮抚摸他下巴上的胡子，拉住他的手。「我、我不想让你觉得……我太傻了。」

「没事的……」

「不，不，是我不好。对不起。」布蕾妮吻着他的额头，揉着他的头发，「我以为你……我想你已经忍耐了那么久了，肯定会很想做吧……」说出这句话后，布蕾妮脸上一红，她忽然觉得自己可能在撒谎，与其说她是在考虑詹姆的需要，倒是她自己更想不停地去要他，不停地、不停地、不停地占有他。「我脑子里都在想什么啊。」

「好啦，妞儿，别再道歉了。」詹姆笑着拉过她，他们一起坐到了桌边，「你别总是走极端嘛，一下子就『我再也不离开你了』，一下子又『我会是个差劲的母亲』，一下子『我的脑子啊』……你回来这才多久，我怎么好像在海浪里兜了几圈似的。」

布蕾妮笑了，试图露出更轻松的表情来，她摊了摊手：「好吧，我们聊天。你想聊什么？」

「咳咳，首先，玫瑰。」詹姆把嘴唇严肃地抿起来，「你可得告诉我，你怎么会突然想起用玫瑰做花环了？」

「回来路上，我路过了一片美丽的玫瑰园……」

「少来这套。」詹姆翻了个白眼。「你知道我的意思。」

布蕾妮愉快地眨眨眼：「其实，是洛拉斯爵士。」

「洛拉斯？他去比武大会了？」

「嗯，他很想见你呢。」布蕾妮攥了一下詹姆的手，「晚宴的时候，洛拉斯请我跳舞……」

詹姆的手抽动了一下，布蕾妮没太在意，继续说：「跳舞之后，他突然拿出一支玫瑰来送给我，当着所有人的面，还对我说『玫瑰不及你一半的美』。」布蕾妮干笑了一声，「后来我觉得，我那么反感玫瑰，真的没必要啊。明明是那么漂亮的花，就为了一些愚蠢的过去……我不想再记恨玫瑰了，那又不是玫瑰的错。在洛拉斯手中，玫瑰是他表达礼仪和尊重的方式，在我手中，它们也可以是我编织成的桂冠。」

说完，布蕾妮对詹姆绽开一个她认为是很甜蜜的笑容，但她看到詹姆的脸色时，笑容有点僵住了。

「洛——拉——斯。」詹姆咬牙切齿地吐出这几个字，「他请你跳舞？他送你玫瑰？他向你献殷勤？当着所有人的面夸你比玫瑰更美？」

布蕾妮的第一反应是他在开玩笑，但她真的不太确定。詹姆从桌边跳了起来，双手抱在胸前，气哼哼地来回踱步：「他可真有本事啊？翅膀硬了是吧，连我老婆都敢出手……这小子对我还有没有一点尊重了！下次见了看我怎么教训他！」

「詹姆，你、你不会是认真的吧？」布蕾妮张大了嘴，「你连洛拉斯都嫉妒？洛拉斯！他简直像是你的孩子一样……」

「我可没你那么爱收半大小子当儿子！」詹姆眼中闪过顽皮却恶劣的光芒，「如果你能多多留心，大概会发现我更喜欢像哈兰那么大的，真的是个小孩子的人，来当我儿子。」

「看起来似乎不管是半大小子还是小孩子，你都嫉妒。」布蕾妮皱眉道。

「哈，好夫人，没错！我可嫉妒得要死了！」詹姆狠狠地说，带着一种夸张的委屈，_他在开玩笑，_布蕾妮放心了，「我这些年连提都不敢在你面前提玫瑰，更别说是送你了。他送你一朵玫瑰，对你甜言蜜语个几句，你倒是挺受用，立刻就不把玫瑰当回事了，那我小心翼翼这么久，也不知都是为了啥！」

「詹姆……」布蕾妮哭笑不得地站起来，走近他，「你别傻了。我很感激，你是那么体贴……」

「他还夸你美。」詹姆的语气突然变得忧伤而严肃，「凭什么他就可以？我能吗，布蕾妮，我以后也可以告诉你，你有多么美丽吗？」

布蕾妮的嘴唇抖了抖，一种汹涌的伤感涌上她的喉咙，她垂下头去，双手不安地绞在一起，不由自主地向后退了一步。_我希望能。我真的希望能。詹姆，我希望我能让你这样做。_生命中所有曾在她背后、在她噩梦中一声声低语的「美人，美人」，在这个瞬间，像针一样从四面八方刺向她。她摇了摇头。

詹姆小心地靠近她，手安抚地搭上了她的肩，他温柔的声音传到耳边：「嘿，我随便说说的，我是开玩笑的，没关系，我不是真的吃醋。」

「对不起，詹姆。」布蕾妮闭上眼，用手捂住自己的心口。她听到自己的声音在颤抖。

「没事，没事，」詹姆把她揽进怀里，左手放在她头发上轻抚着，「我不会说的。我不需要说出来。」

_你需要，是我不允许你。_「对不起。」布蕾妮睁开了眼，望着他，好像自己的目光可以用来弥补他似的。他笑了。他的笑容是那么明亮，美好，让人难以呼吸，好像根本不该存在于这个世界。

他把她按到椅子上，在她身边坐下，手肘撑在桌子上看着她，用他那副孩子气的笑容来安慰她。「我还得跟你聊聊另外的事——你知道的，孩子的事。」

「哦。」布蕾妮局促地说。

「我是说……你到底是怎么想的？我都不知道你过去是怎么想的。」詹姆看起来也很紧张，「我是因为哈兰……你大概也看出来了，我和哈兰挺合得来的。他让我意识到，不管过去的经历有多糟糕，我仍然想做父亲。所以我才决定，等你回来后一定要跟你谈……你呢？是发生了什么事吗？」

「我之前说的，我说我很害怕，但现在不怕了。」布蕾妮把头歪向一边，边说边思索着，「害怕。我过去就是这么想的，很多很多种害怕，但……」

她停了下来，詹姆没有催促，给她时间思考。过了一会儿，她终于再次开口：「唔，我想，长老和梅里巴德修士都各自帮了我很多——不仅仅是在这件事上。可是回想起来，对我来说最重要的，说不定其实是小亚和依兰诺。」

「等一下……小亚？」詹姆忍不住插嘴道，「亚莉珊·莫尔蒙？母熊？」

「对。」

「她去了比武大会？」

「对。」

「母熊去比武大会了？」詹姆惊奇地笑了起来。

布蕾妮耸耸肩：「她去了。」

「诸神在上，求你了，布蕾妮，你可别告诉我，她给心仪的骑士的长枪上系了她的丝帕。」詹姆露出惊恐的表情来。

布蕾妮被他逗得哈哈大笑，她忍不住幻想了一下小亚这么做的情景：「不，没有，感谢诸神，没有。」

「太好了。」詹姆呼出一口气，「请继续。亚莉珊和依兰诺。」

布蕾妮埋怨地瞪了他一眼，无奈地摇摇头：「你大概还没听说吧，依兰诺怀孕了。这次我分别和她们两个人聊了聊……或者说是，让她们说，我听。小亚是两个孩子的母亲，依兰诺即将成为母亲……我才知道，原来她们也会害怕。我们害怕的事情未必都一样，但某种程度上，又确实是相通的……唔，我就感觉，自己不是孤单的。如果她们可以一边害怕，一边去做母亲，也许我也可以吧。」

「很高兴听你这么说。」詹姆温柔地说，「老实说，你离开的这段时间，我也有类似的体验。」

「哦？是什么？」

「你父亲。」詹姆伸手过来，握住了布蕾妮，「是这样，我做了个噩梦，很糟糕，真的非常糟糕……」

「詹姆……」布蕾妮心疼地呼唤他，捏了捏他的掌心。

「你不在我身边，我几乎是逃出了房间，然后我遇到了你父亲。」詹姆顿了顿，「让我这么说吧，我从来没有那么……那么希望他能是我的父亲。」

布蕾妮向他探过身去，吻了他的额头，用手指梳理他的头发，他浅笑着，有些不好意思地避开她的目光，转过脸去。「他是你父亲。」布蕾妮轻声说，「他是。」

「布蕾妮，我以为没有你在身边，我会非常非常孤单。但实际上……我发现自己好像也没那么孤单。」詹姆闪烁的目光从他脸畔的发丝之间透露出来。

「我很高兴能听你这么说。」布蕾妮把他的手掌摊开在自己面前，垂首吻着，轻轻地吸气，将他掌心的味道吸入自己体内。

詹姆一直等到她抬起头来，才直视着她的眼睛问道：「那么……你能告诉我，你到底为什么要离开那么久吗？」

布蕾妮怔住了。

「我不是要怪你，」他的声音非常轻柔体谅，脸上却带着丝丝困扰，「我自己也提议过的，你可以顺路去寂静岛。我也明白你很想念梅里巴德修士。但……有、有没有什么特殊的理由？让你不……不急着回来？」

他的声音有些发颤，布蕾妮用双手把他的手捧起来，认真地说：「我……我需要一点时间，好能让自己想通一些事情。这不太好解释……不过，肯定不是因为我不想念你。詹姆，我每时每刻都在想你，我随便走到哪里，脑子里面全都是你。」

她看到他明显地松了一口气，心中又是一阵隐痛。詹姆总是能让她感到这种隐约的疼，在胸口的深处。

「布蕾妮……我一直有种感觉。」她听到他小声说，「我刚认识你不久时，我想，『妞儿的心里有一座堡垒』，你站在你的堡垒里，你的高墙后面，它们让你坚强……但是后来，后来我才明白，」他抽出唯一的手，把它放在布蕾妮的心口，「这里，你的心，其实也很柔软……比任何歌谣中的少女都要柔软。」

布蕾妮双唇轻启，想要回应些什么，却说不出话来。

「但它们还在那里，而且会一直在。」詹姆犹豫着向她眨了眨眼，「墙，我说的是你心里的墙。你需要它们，有时候会胜过你需要我。我会嫉妒，布蕾妮，我会永远都嫉妒，但我想可能对你而言这是件好事……所以，哪怕再怎么嫉妒，我其实不介意有些时候你站在墙后，无法被我碰触。相反，我是你的骑士，我愿意为守护你的城墙而战斗。我为自己能在你的城墙外扎营而感到荣幸……夫人。」

布蕾妮让他的话语缓缓流淌进自己的血管里，她按住了他放在自己心口的那只手，眼泪从下巴尖滴落到二人的手指上，融化了皮肤，冲刷了城墙，跌进城壕的水流中，水花飞溅到骑士的盔甲上。

「谢谢，詹姆。」她没有去反驳他的话，没有做出任何虚伪的安慰，因为他说的是对的。所以她只是轻轻地，轻轻地抚摸他的手，感谢她的骑士。

_在或不在你身边，你都使我的生活变得像一场叫人惊叹的冒险，比最美的歌谣还要动人。_

回到暮临厅一周之后，布蕾妮终于下定了决心，要求詹姆和她一起把他们的冒险带到一个新的领域里。这样的幻想在她脑海中出现的次数已经太多，但她能够下定这个决心并不容易。她已经写了很多封信，给自己想象中的詹姆，向他解释自己为什么会有这种幻想，为什么这只是一种幻想，没有任何贬低他和羞辱他的意思。她想要「拥有他」，但不是真的拥有他，而是一种情感上的拥有，一种想象式的对他的占有权，他永远是自由的。她知道提利昂在狭海对岸的经历，知道丹妮莉丝为什么要掀起一场风暴，隐约知道一点席恩的遭遇，她不想要詹姆产生什么糟糕的联想。

而真的向詹姆提出这件事时，却顺利得简直过分，他听了之后眼睛不眨，还是和往常一样，答应得无比爽快，布蕾妮也还是难免和他再三确认，保证他不会勉强自己。詹姆笑了，告诉她不要担心，如果到时候他不喜欢，感觉不好，他会说出来，要她停下的。「我的策略就是先答应再说。」他老实地说，「试试看呗，也没什么损失啊。」

「确实是你的风格。」布蕾妮叹息道。「我只是想要你知道，你是自由的。」

「好的，夫人，我会记得这一点的。」詹姆对她挤挤眼。

「但……还有其它的。」说完，她详细地告诉他，她还想要对他做的事。

「哇，最后这个听起来有点悬啊，我得先想想了……好吧，我们试试。」

「……詹姆，你真的想了吗？还是你只是先答应再说？」

「我真的想了，」他很肯定地说，「我只是想得很快。」

这是真的，如果还有什么人是能够瞬间做出判断又令布蕾妮信赖的，那就是詹姆了吧。

就这样，一切都约定好了，唯一不确定的是时间。布蕾妮不肯告诉詹姆他们什么时候会进行这场冒险，他吵吵嚷嚷的表示不耐，布蕾妮笑着说我得需要时间准备啊，我会告诉你的，你就好好等着我吧。

这一天晚餐时，布蕾妮突然把手放在詹姆的后颈上，他明白这个动作所带有的含义，他喜爱被她这样抚摸，他向着她的手靠了靠，肩膀微微一颤。布蕾妮凑到他耳畔，轻轻地将自己的吐息送入他耳廓：「不要吃了，回房间去，脱光衣服，清理好自己，跪在床边等着我。」她看到他的耳根都红了，他起身的时候撞翻了酒杯，引来一些奇怪的目光。他匆匆走出了大厅，布蕾妮远远望着他消失的背影，怀疑自己可能是活在一场迷人的梦里。

而当她进入他们的卧室时，她明白所有的梦与眼前的画面比起来，都是不值一提的。詹姆赤身裸体跪在他们的床边，手肘撑在床上，左手和残肢的前端合拢，看上去像是一个正在祈祷的圣徒，烛光在他周围星星点点，映到他有着淡金色毛发的皮肤上，散发着温暖和家的气息，同时又有一种美妙的庄严。

当他把头转向自己时，布蕾妮深深地吸了一口气——这么多年过去，她仍然无法理解詹姆的目光，她仍然不明白他看到的自己到底是什么样子的，才会让他露出这种目光。

她微笑着捧着手里的盒子，走到他身边，对他打开盒子。他发出一阵喜悦的惊叹声。布蕾妮拉着他的胳膊让他起来坐在床沿，把盒子放在床头柜上，伸手取出了里面的东西。

那是一条棕黑色的皮革项圈，里圈是非常柔软的小羊皮，外层有一圈细细的硬牛皮，上面嵌套着几个金属环，背面是搭扣，正前方则镶了一块小小的蓝宝石，宝石下方皮革边缘处也有一个金属环。

布蕾妮拿着项圈的手有点发抖，她看到詹姆盯着自己的那样炙热的目光，使她一时之间几乎无法动作，无法呼吸，淹没在他的目光中。她舔了舔嘴唇，靠近他，说：「詹姆，把头发撩开，露出脖子来。」

他听从了，布蕾妮弯下腰时，发现詹姆撩着头发的手指也在发抖。他们的视线一直保持着接触，仿佛被什么力量牢牢地吸在了一起，没人能移开自己的目光。詹姆的嘴唇好像从未像现在这般带着一种鲜艳的殷红，他乞求的声音让人心头一阵战栗：「夫人……」

布蕾妮把项圈小心地围到他脖子上，在侧面系上搭扣，两个人的脸挨得那么近，她能感觉到詹姆的呼吸是那样混乱，吹着自己额上的头发，他持续发出一种动物般的呜咽声，肌肤散发的热度好像能够把二人点燃。布蕾妮凝视着他的眼睛，轻声说着「嘘」来安慰激动的他。系好搭扣，她把两根手指伸进项圈里面试探，看看会不会太紧。他们的皮肤相触的一刻，她看到詹姆的眼中泛起了泪光。布蕾妮用力地吸气，缓缓吐出，希望让自己平静一点，却不起作用，因为她在呼吸着詹姆的呼吸，感受着詹姆的感受。她把项圈上的蓝宝石转到正前方，让她璀璨的象征物抵住他的咽喉，詹姆的眼泪就从它旁边滴落下来。

「弄好了……乖。」布蕾妮听见自己的声音变得那样沙哑，她察觉到自己的泪水在脸颊丑陋的伤疤上面滑过。

詹姆仰起头望着他的夫人，口中发出模糊的呼唤。

「你真美，詹姆。」布蕾妮摩挲着他的颧骨，让他把头发放了下来，金色的鬈发丝丝缕缕垂下来搭在项圈上，喉头的蓝宝石衬着他如雕刻般俊美的面庞，她一边「嘘」一边摸着他的脸，拭去他的泪水。「你是属于我的了。詹姆，我拥有你。」

他跪了下来，抱住布蕾妮的腿，向上仰头，碧绿的眼睛因为朦朦的泪水而闪烁着异样的光芒。「我是你的，夫人，我的身体，我的灵魂，我的心，一切都献在你膝下，由你来掌控，由你来支配，我信任你，我甘愿臣服于你，直到永远。」

他抓着她的手亲吻，他疯狂的热情通过眼泪和嘴唇的温度传递到布蕾妮的心里，她完全没料到一个项圈会让他们都变得如此情绪激动，但她很高兴他能陪自己走到这样的境地里。她把手盖在詹姆的头上轻拍，让他把脸贴在自己的小腹上，揉着他的脖颈，手指抚过项圈，低下头看着他裸露的背上线条优美的肌肉扭曲和起伏。_我美丽的、驯服的野兽。_「你是我的，詹姆，我拥有你，我会保护你，让你感到安全，被需要，被渴望，被宠爱，我爱你……我发誓永不辜负你的奉献。」

布蕾妮有一种奇怪的感觉，她想起了那一天，在芦苇荡里，她把手放在一个跪在自己面前的女人头上，以七神之名为她祝福。所有寻常的事物在她身边汇集，所有平凡的人都在相信，她和他们一起成为了某种神圣的媒介，就像现在这般。好像连她和詹姆的婚礼都不曾像这一刻，充满了庄严和灵性。

她抬起他的下巴，用手指勾进蓝宝石下方的金属环里，拉着项圈将他向上拽，他口中发出快乐的呻吟声，随着她的动作站起来。她拽着他的项圈吻他，把他按倒在床上，当她试图起来去拿点东西时，他求她，别走，别走，她摸着他的头发说乖，没事，我没走。她让詹姆躺好，从盒子里取出和项圈配套的皮带，在床头绑牢，将另一端引到詹姆颈前，「啪」一声扣在了他的项圈上。清脆的声响象征着他身体和灵魂的被束缚，她听到他激动地说：「谢谢，夫人，谢谢。」

最后是束缚手腕的皮扣，布蕾妮把它绑在詹姆的左腕上，让他的胳膊向上举起，扣在了皮带上面缀着的金属环上。然后她压到他身上，把他的右臂按在头顶，用力去吻他，他发出沉醉的呻吟，热烈地回吻着。

「你是我的，詹姆。」布蕾妮满怀热忱地告诉他，「你身体的每一处都是我的。」

「是的，是的。」

布蕾妮再一次感觉到眼眶发热，她仍有些不敢相信，詹姆正在以这样的方式献出自己，尽管项圈实际上只是一个象征，早在这之前，他已经无数次地，这样献出了自己。他被人深深地伤害过，而她不知道自己能否使他真的毫无恐惧——像他为她所做的那样——但他还是这么信任她。

「你真傻……」她摸着他喉头的蓝宝石，轻声说。

「我是你的傻子，夫人。」詹姆轻笑道。

布蕾妮也笑了，亲了亲他的脸：「不，你是我的骑士」。

羽毛笔和墨水早就放在托盘里搁在床上了，布蕾妮坐到詹姆的双腿之间，抚摸他的胸膛，让他的肌肤稍稍发热。她问他准备好了吗，他点了点头。

接下来，布蕾妮开始在詹姆的身上写自己的名字，写完第一个，她俯下身吹一吹，看到被笔管分叉的尖端划过的皮肤微微发红，墨迹很快被自己吹干，她问他疼吗，他摇头。于是她继续。每写完一个名字，她会笑笑，用一种任性的语气对他说，这里是我的，他会入迷地看着她的眼睛，点头道，是你的，都是你的。

她就这样一直写，他没有勃起或是什么的，她也没有泛起任何性方面的想法，只是全神贯注在笔、字和他的肉体上面。她把她的名字写了太多遍，她盯着线条的每一个弧度，每一处收尾，每一划短点，然后再把视线放到整体上，观察她的名字逐渐布满詹姆身躯的画面。_就好像在写信一样，_布蕾妮充满惊奇地想。虽然这封信没有内容，没有对象，没有句子，但就像每一封她自寂静岛以来写下的信那样，詹姆的身体布满自己亲手写下的字迹，这个过程给她带来了出奇的平静。

布蕾妮解开皮带，要詹姆翻过身趴下，把皮带换了一边重新扣好，然后把他的头发撩到一边，开始在他的背上写字。他时不时地转过头来望着她，嘴角带着一丝心满意足的微笑。当笔尖来到腰际或大腿内侧这样很容易痒的地方，为了让布蕾妮的笔画不至于歪掉，詹姆努力忍耐着不动，她每写完一个名字，他就会长出一口气。布蕾妮夸奖他做得很好，他闭上眼睛，轻声说谢谢。他脸上的笑容让布蕾妮知道自己一定是做对了什么，虽然她不明白到底是什么。

几乎写满他全身之后，布蕾妮把笔墨放回了托盘，将托盘搁到地上，她坐在詹姆身侧欣赏着他：「詹姆，你身上全都是我的名字。」

「我心里也全都是你的名字。」詹姆低声呢喃道。

布蕾妮轻叹一声，侧卧在他右边，抓着他的下巴吻他。一边吻着，一边把他的腰向上抬，让他下半身跪起来，然后把手伸到他老二上套弄着。

「我是不是该在这上面也写上我的名字呢？」布蕾妮轻声问。

「是的，写上吧，夫人。」詹姆的大腿抽搐着，他用手肘支撑着自己，侧着脸趴在那里，望着布蕾妮的眼睛。

布蕾妮用手拨开他脸上的发丝，柔声道：「我舍不得，这个地方太敏感了，会弄疼你的。」

「我不怕疼。」他的臀部开始动了起来，吐息变得沉重，「弄疼我吧，夫人，没关系。我想为你忍受疼痛，这样你就会知道我有多爱你。」

「詹姆……」

「真的，夫人，让我疼吧。」詹姆的眼中闪过狂热的光芒，「让我证明给你，我会为你忍受一切。」

布蕾妮咬了咬嘴唇，胸口深处再度传来那种熟悉的隐痛，她摇摇头：「我知道你会的，所以我不能这么做。」

詹姆发出一阵喘息声，没有回答，只是加快了自己臀部的动作，让自己在她手里摩擦着。布蕾妮的手停了下来，手指环在他昂扬的底部攥住，坐起身来，贴着他的腰部，另一只手抚上他的臀部，忽然用开始用指甲刮着他。詹姆更剧烈地耸动起来，小声地唤着「夫人」。

她下床去取装着膏油的罐子，詹姆紧张地发出恳求的呢喃：「别离开我……别离开我……」布蕾妮安慰道：「没事没事，我回来了，看，我回来了，嘘……」

布蕾妮不知道是不是项圈的缘故，詹姆今天好像格外脆弱，连片刻的肌肤分离都能让他这么无助，当沾着膏油的手指在他穴口上下滑动时，他发出像是哭泣般的哀叹，他求她：「进来吧夫人，占有我，别离开我，把我填满，在我体内写满你的名字，让我变得完整。求你了，求你了。我想被你的名字填满。」

两根手指非常轻易地就完全没入了他，布蕾妮用另一只手抚摸他的乳头，垂下头去亲吻他那写满了自己名字的脊背，他战栗着发出呜咽声。她说：「感觉到了吗，我在写我的名字呢。」她翻转搅动着手指，确保自己的指节在他体内最敏感的地方反复擦过。詹姆用嘶哑的声音说是的，他感觉到了，她的名字正在身体里蔓延。

她用另一只手的指尖在詹姆挺立的老二上面划过，告诉他，她在写她的名字，他低吼着，说谢谢，谢谢，谢谢。她两只手一起动着，写着她的名字，宣布她对他的占有，让他在她身下变得完整，时不时地垂下头吻他的腰，在没有字迹的地方咬他。詹姆不停地耸动着，他身上的肌肉屈伸时，布蕾妮的名字也随着他的身体一起像波浪般起伏。

布蕾妮抽出手，他发出一阵难耐的呼求，她来到他身后，将双手都涂满膏油，她换成了右手——她用剑的手。三根手指毫不费力地探了进去，她怀疑詹姆根本没察觉到区别。他的体内是那样柔软，完全向自己打开，邀请她更多地去占有他，几番进出之后，她把手指加到了四根，他尖叫了起来。这不是她第一次将他打开到这种程度，但从没有这样快过。四根手指遇到了一定的阻力，她抽出了手，安慰地摸着他的臀部，抹上更多膏油，重新换成三根手指。

他撑起一点身体，回过头来望着她，他额头上的发丝被汗水浸得湿漉漉的，胡乱黏在脸上，显得混乱而无助，喉头的蓝宝石随着喉结的滚动颤抖着。_他知道我要对他做什么，他有点害怕。_布蕾妮轻声问他：「詹姆，需要我把你的手解开吗？」如果还给他一点身体上的自由，也许能让他安心一点。

詹姆摇了摇头：「不用。」

「因为你喜欢被我绑着，」布蕾妮一边低语，一边在他体内搅动，「把自己全都交给我处置，是不是？」

「呜……是。喜欢，啊——」

小指并拢着顺利地伸了进去，詹姆趴在她身下放肆地呻吟着，布蕾妮感觉到自己身体里通过了一股热流，她现在就想要把整只手都闯入，搅得他神魂颠倒。她抚摸他身上自己的名字，让自己冷静下来，让自己记得他属于她，他信任她，她要对他的身体、他的灵魂、他的快乐和痛苦负责。

布蕾妮有一双大手，甚至比一些男人的手掌都要大，当暮谷城那个神秘的妓女告诉她，她可以把整只手放进她丈夫体内，她认为对方是在拿她庞大的体型寻开心。但是她不得不承认的是，女人的身上散发着一种令人安心的自信，是一种她希望自己也能拥有的自信。女人告诉她要有耐心，一点一点来，到时候看到她丈夫发疯的模样，她会为自己有一双大手而感谢诸神的。

「看看你，詹姆……」她用梦呓般的语气说，「我的半只手都在你里面，控制着你，告诉我，你现在感觉如何？」

「我是你的剑，夫人。挥舞我。」他的声音里蕴含着巨大的喜悦，让布蕾妮埋在他体内的手指微微发颤。她把拇指按在他微微发肿的会阴处，握住他，挥舞他。

当她挥舞他时，他高潮了。布蕾妮知道他虽然没有射，但却可以通过体内的刺激达到高潮，她允许他不作请示。而且像是这样的高潮，可以间隔很短发生多次，就像自己那样。当布蕾妮发现原来詹姆也可以获得这种绵延不绝的高潮，她很高兴，有一次她就这样玩弄了他足有一个小时，最后他求她放过他，太多了，他受不了了。布蕾妮笑着说，你只是不习惯，我会让你习惯的，像你对我做的那样。

「詹姆，詹姆……」布蕾妮呼唤着他，看着他背上渗出的汗水渐渐把自己的名字溶化，变成模糊的一团一团，沿着他的肌理长满他全身，她融进了他的肌肤内，占据他全部的知觉，让他的世界只剩下她。

她把拇指指尖小心地从四指下方探了进去，尽力收拢自己的手，詹姆高声叫着，回头望着自己的眼睛里全是火热的欲望。布蕾妮大口大口地喘息，心快要跳出胸膛了，非常缓慢地向内移动着，她问他，你知道我在做什么吗？他压低嗓音呜咽着，说不出话来，她又问他，告诉我，我在做什么？詹姆含混地说，你的手，你的手，你正在把手塞进我屁股里。她问他疼吗，他说不疼。然后她手掌最宽的指节处一下子全部没入了他的穴口。

詹姆发疯一样地叫着，口水无法控制地从他唇角流淌，枕头被沾湿了，他不停地说谢谢，让她知道自己感受到的唯有喜悦。布蕾妮震惊地停在那里，任凭他体内那些细小的涌动通过手传递过来，他的肉体紧紧包裹着自己的手，每一处轻微的律动和脉搏都能被自己清晰地捕捉到，哪怕是长了茧子的地方也能体会到他紧贴自己的那份温热与渴求，他的全身都依赖在自己这只用剑的手上，仅仅是一丁点的动作，都可以引发阵阵波澜，这种波澜让她的手产生奇妙的触感，让她想要更多地、更多地、更多地去引起这些搏动……

但布蕾妮暂时还不太敢动，发现詹姆真的可以容纳下她整只手，已经使她如堕五里雾中，她怕自己乱动会弄坏他。她的手停在那里很久，好让他的身体适应自己，当他的呜咽声变小，她终于问他：「我要动了，好吗？」

詹姆根本无法组织出像样的语言来，他就像在说胡话：「你的手……里面……我不行了……要爆炸了……」

布蕾妮耐心地等待着，看着詹姆完全失焦的眼睛，对他安慰地微笑着，柔声问：「是不是害怕了？想要我出来吗？」

「不要，不要，别出去，求求你。」詹姆闭上了眼睛。口水和汗水沾满他的脸，美丽的金发早就一团乱了，他被束缚的手抓紧了拴着他的皮带，身体被这样从后面撑开到极限，不可抑制地持续抽搐。布蕾妮体内的热流正在不受控制地乱窜，她发出低低的呻吟，摸了摸詹姆的腰，小声说：

「我想操你，詹姆，我忍不了了。」

听到这句话的詹姆剧烈地高潮了，他的身体传递过来的已经不是波澜，而是海啸，以雷霆之势疯狂涌向她的手，布蕾妮浑身发抖，她从未有过这种体验，她觉得自己快要昏过去了，她想知道詹姆的老二进入自己体内时，是不是也有类似的感受。她想起他埋得那样深，那样不顾一切，在自己高潮时露出那副失神的模样……

她听到他近乎哽咽的声音说：「操我吧……夫人……求你……」

她知道自己将会体验到很多次，很多次，这样的海啸。狭海的狂风暴雨与之相比不值一提。

布蕾妮以为自己过去知道什么是亲密，她以为自己和詹姆不可能变得更亲密了，她错了；她以为自己知道什么是支配另一个人的快感，她以为她知道让詹姆听凭自己所欲的快乐，她错了；她以为自己那些狂野的幻想，对詹姆那些出格的渴望是根本不可能实现的，她错了。

她告诉他，他的滋味比夏天的水果更甘美，她想把他弄成这样已经有很久了，他自愿的臣服让她得到了整个世界。她告诉他，她爱他。

用她的手告诉他。

她让自己在他体内放肆地掀起风浪，一边问他：「告诉我，这里，写着的是什么？」

「『布蕾妮』。」他泛白的嘴唇颤抖着吐出她的名字。

「对。」

她找到了自己的名字，在爱人的身体里。

去浴室洗澡时，詹姆不愿意摘下他的项圈，布蕾妮苦笑着劝他说沾水后清理很麻烦，乖，先摘下来吧。他听话地取下项圈来放在一边，时不时地看着它，好像怕把它弄丢了。

当浴缸里的水清洗掉他身上的墨水印记时，他似乎陷入了沉思。布蕾妮把水泼到他脸上，问他：「怎么了？」

「我不想失去这些痕迹。」他用手指抹着墨迹消失的地方，「我想被你标记上永远的痕迹，作为我属于你的象征。」

「那是不可能的吧。」布蕾妮笑了笑。

「唔，还是有可能的。」詹姆做了个鬼脸，指指自己眉心上的伤疤。

布蕾妮明白了他的意思，严肃地说：「不行，詹姆，我不能那么做。我不会做任何伤害你的事。」

「我知道，我知道。」詹姆笑了，「我只是说说罢了。我也不明白，我怎么会有这么疯狂的念头。」

「正常，是我高超的床技把你搞得头脑发热了。」

詹姆惊讶地看着她，爆发出一阵大笑，凑过来搂住她亲吻。布蕾妮回吻他，她漂浮在水里，漂浮在他怀抱里，漂浮在升腾的热气里，她呼唤他的名字，不明白自己为什么还能变得更爱他。

两个人就这样拥吻了好一阵子，詹姆才放开她，一边擦着她的肩，一边说道：「我能不能问问，你是从哪儿学来这招的？还是说，是你突发奇想？不太可能吧，因为，你如果不是很确定这么做不会伤到我，连尝试你都不会试的。」

布蕾妮点点头：「你说得对，我是从别人那里学来的。我之前猜，她很可能是老妪，因为她指引了我……不过后来想想，她可能是少女也说不定。」

詹姆挑眉道：「什么？你说的是七神的老妪和少女吗？」

「嗯，不过七神是一体的，你知道。所以她也是陌客——这不重要。」

「抱歉啊，我来捋一捋——你的意思是说，少女，七神里面的那个象征纯洁的少女，教你用整只手来操我的屁股。」詹姆满眼含笑，「而你还说我渎神？」

「是的，我就是这个意思。」布蕾妮很肯定地说。

詹姆笑得停不下来，他用左手盖住自己的脸：「布蕾妮，你可真是奇人一个啊。有时候我简直不明白，为什么你会真的存在。」

布蕾妮困惑地看着他，_你不明白？_她拿下他的手，盯着他的眼睛对他说：

「因为你啊，詹姆。因为你，我才会存在。」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 题外话：  
这两天在读 The Loving Dominant 这本书，里面有一篇 Libby Warren 写的自己接触 BDSM 的心路历程，她用的一个比喻是，一个三位一体的女神——处女（virgin），少女（maiden）和老妪（crone）：处女代表初生牛犊式的天真好奇，少女代表对激情、感官享受和性的探求，老妪代表智慧和对自我的了解接纳，这三者互相结合会诞生一个完整的女神，她才能够让自己完全进入 BDSM 的世界。而 BDSM 对天主教生长背景的她而言，确有一种类似宗教的灵性体验。去回应和投入她的幻想，就像是去回应一种呼召。  
她的这篇文章我是在写完这章后才看的，纯属巧合，让我产生了一种「我干得还不错嘛」的感觉。
> 
> （当然这也只是她的个人体验，不代表别人）
> 
> （猜猜我到底做了多少 BDSM 研究的功课……）


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我终于把这玩意儿写完了！作为一个写文废，我都要为自己感动落泪了……  
这章会有一点点《凛冬的寒风》提利昂试读章相关的内容，其实根本不算剧透，但我还是提醒一下，没读过的人就风险自担吧。  
虽说有提到穿环，但根本没任何正面描写，请放心大胆地看吧！

急速的敲门声让布蕾妮有种不详的预感。

她已经醒来有一小段时间了，一直看着詹姆的睡颜。他的脖子上仍然戴着项圈，昨晚她劝了他很久，他却说什么也不肯拿下来。布蕾妮没有再坚持，不知为何，她预感若硬要他取下，后果会很严重。

听到敲门声的詹姆缓缓睁开了眼，布蕾妮对他露出一个紧张的笑容，迅速穿上了睡袍，去开门。

门外站着三个人——约恩学士，泰伦斯修士，以及小简妮。三个人神色凝重，布蕾妮心里一沉。

「夫人……」小简妮开口唤了她一声，没有继续。

布蕾妮回身看了一眼内室的詹姆，他已经穿好了睡袍，走到门框间。项圈还在他的脖子上，就好像他真的不介意让任何人看到。

「进来说吧。」布蕾妮深深地吸了一口气，让他们进门。她听见自己心跳的声音。

约恩学士取出一封信，递给布蕾妮。她看到封蜡已经打开了，学士已经读过了这封信，她颤抖着取出了信纸。

读着信上的字句，她面无表情，不知道自己该怎么想，也不知道自己该说点什么。

「怎么了，是什么？」詹姆的声音微微发颤，走到她背后。

布蕾妮想要回答他，但她忽然有种无力感。

泰伦斯修士代替她答道：「是教会……他们宣布不承认布蕾妮夫人的骑士身份。」

詹姆从她手里抢走了信纸，发出一连串难听的咒骂。布蕾妮觉得自己好像冷静过头了，_我是不是该哭泣或是咒骂呢？_她问自己。

「夫人，他们犯了个大错。」泰伦斯修士上前一步，「他们会为此付出代价的。」

「代价？」布蕾妮困惑地重复。

「我们必须反击，布蕾妮。」詹姆的声音充满愤怒，他把信纸拍在桌上，拉住布蕾妮的胳膊。

「反击？」她看了看面前的几个人。

「丹妮莉丝执政官可不会轻易认输的。」约恩学士点头道，「临冬城毫无疑问也是你的支持者，临冬城就代表着布兰国王的意思。」

「教会不是铁板一块，做出这种愚蠢决定的是君临教会中枢，可不代表其它地方教会认可这个结果。麻雀们都会拥护你的，夫人，就我所知，你在他们心中是一位圣人。」泰伦斯响应着。

「『圣人』。」布蕾妮苦涩地吐出这两个字，忽然一阵疲惫，她坐了下来，手肘撑在桌子上。

「你知道如果有必要，珊莎会愿意为你出兵的，她会为你掀起战争。」詹姆坐到她身边，盯着她的眼睛说。

「别乱讲，珊莎最不愿意看到的就是更多流血的脑袋插在枪尖上了。」布蕾妮责备地瞥了詹姆一眼。

「唔，确实，但是——」

「你们都别再说了，」布蕾妮闭上眼睛，按了按眉心，「就这样吧，不承认就不承认吧，詹姆，你不是也说过，管他们干嘛？」

「恕我直言，夫人，就算你不想管，恐怕也有一场风浪在酝酿了。」约恩严肃地说，「亚莲恩公主一直在为萨蕾拉·沙德的学士项链正当性向学城施压。这些事情不是独立存在的，学城和教会联合一些贵族，试图维持旧秩序，但旧秩序在这个新世界里已经岌岌可危了。」

「约恩学士说的不错，教会否认你唯一的理由是你的性别，一旦承认你，代表所有女人——不仅仅是贵族女性，平民女性也包括在内——以后都可以册封骑士了，再加上大议会对女性继承权的改革，这样的结果是很多人不愿意看到的。」詹姆握住她的手，分析道，「布蕾妮，这种时候你一定得站出来，和亚莲恩公主、丹妮莉丝她们一起。」

「站出来？我该怎么站出来？」布蕾妮轻声问，「我要怎么做呢？向教会宣战吗？我们付出了多大的代价，才给王国带来了和平，现在却要我亲手毁掉它吗？」

「布蕾妮，我这么说吧——我们没有给王国带来和平。」詹姆冷静地说。布蕾妮不明白，他有时听上去怎么能那么残酷，「我们只是阻挡了一次它的灭亡，接下来是人们自己选择怎么活着的时候了。而人呢，你懂的，总是喜欢活得热闹一点。」

「你自己也说过，我们应该学着怎样活在和平里，不能总保持一种战时思维。」

「我确实说过，但有些事是值得为之一搏的。」

「为什么这件事是值得的？这不就是在为虚名挑起战争吗？」

「夫人，怎么是你挑起战争呢？」泰伦斯修士叹息道，「教会的分裂在异鬼战争之前就势在必行了，麻雀们成立的新教派迟早要和旧教会割裂的。是教会的腐败带来了这场战争，不是你。」

小简妮突然道：「你们说的这些，我都听不太明白，但我就知道一件事——」她走到布蕾妮身边，拉住她的手，「夫人是一位骑士，这是你应得的荣誉，他们不该这么做。」

刚刚还七嘴八舌的大家突然都安静了下来，布蕾妮捏了捏小简妮的手，她站起来，抱住了女孩，拍拍她的背，对他们说：「我感激你们大家对我的信任，但我需要时间考虑。学士，你去通知我父亲吧。」

约恩学士离开了，泰伦斯修士又和詹姆说了几句话，也离开了。布蕾妮仍然抱着小简妮，女孩发出不好意思的轻咳声。她放开了她，摸了摸她的脸颊，问她：「简妮，你之前说想做侍从，到底是认真的，还是在跟我闹着玩？」

小简妮愣了愣，坦白道：「不是认真的，我发现自己特别怕见血，不过我喜欢骑马。如果不是夫人教我，我也不知道我喜欢骑马。我……我只是觉得，如果我不是那么胆小，那有一天或许真有机会当骑士，这种想法让我很开心。嘿嘿。」

「你想要有一个机会，哪怕仅仅是想象的机会。」布蕾妮用极低的声音总结道，小简妮没听清，用问询的目光看着她。布蕾妮摇了摇头，拍拍女孩的肩膀：「你先出去吧。我和詹姆爵士有话要说。」

小简妮出去后，詹姆站起来，拉住布蕾妮的手。她转过头看他，胸中涌起一阵强烈的委屈，眼前蒙上雾气：「詹姆……」

她的丈夫轻声安慰着她，搂住她，让她把头靠在他肩上，让她的泪水在他皮肤上滑过。布蕾妮能够嗅到他脖颈上皮革与金属的气味，那标志着他属于她的象征物散发出的气息，混合着詹姆身上那股熟悉而温暖的、令人安心的味道，包围了布蕾妮的脸。

「布蕾妮，说你想要。」詹姆在她耳畔低语，「说你想要，我会拼尽全力帮你赢回理应属于你的东西。如果你不喜欢那些烦琐的政治博弈，可以交给我。」

_我想要。我想要。_布蕾妮的手掌贴着他的背，让两个人的身体挨得紧紧的。「我明白为什么你说这件事值得一搏，我同意——但是，我太累了，詹姆。为什么我总得去战斗呢？就交给别人吧，让亚莲恩和丹妮莉丝去吧，反正不是我。我不管做什么，他们就是不承认我，我为什么还非得要一再争取，一再去证明什么呢？已经有很多人承认我是骑士了，我很知足了。」

布蕾妮一边说着，一边有点不敢相信，自己正在宣布放弃战斗。但她知道，唯有詹姆能让她愿意在他面前说这样的话；她知道，唯有詹姆能够明白她的疲惫，她的伤口，她的痛苦，她的不甘。

詹姆用手轻轻摸着她的头发，发出温柔的叹息，他吻着她的额角，说：「布蕾妮，如果你真的不想再战斗了，我能理解，我会尊重你的决定，我会努力让你感到幸福和安心——但是，你得回答我一个问题。」

布蕾妮把头从他肩上抬起，直视着詹姆，她看到他眼中有一种坚定而锐利的光芒，他问她：「告诉我，你选择不去战斗，是因为你不想再战斗了，还是因为你觉得自己不值得让这么多人为你而战？」

布蕾妮内心一阵刺痛，脸上发热，她推开了詹姆，怒火上涌，狠狠地瞪着他。

「别这么看着我，夫人，只要诚实地回答我就行。」

_诚实？_布蕾妮攥紧了拳头，闭上眼睛：「我恨你。」

「这答案太不诚实了。」詹姆戏谑的笑声飘向耳边，「你爱我。」

_我当然爱你。_「我不会回答这种问题的。你太荒谬了。」

「我荒谬？说什么『已经有很多人承认我是骑士了』，这种话才荒谬吧？」詹姆的嘲弄中带着一丝愠怒，「你知足？你为什么要知足？这种程度就能让你知足，夫人，你未免太瞧不起你自己了。你以为我愿意跪在地上哭着爬到你脚边亲吻你的腿，是为了什么？全世界都该承认你是个骑士，而且都该承认你是所有人当中最配得上这个称号，最能体现骑士荣誉的人，教会不承认那他们就活该完蛋，被众人唾弃和咒骂直到灰飞烟灭——不到这一天，我肯定是不会知足的。」

布蕾妮在他说到一半时就睁开了眼，难以置信地望着他，她颤声说：「别这么夸张，詹姆，你对我那些举动……那仅仅是些枕边激情罢了，别把它说得那么理所当然。」

「哇哦，我脖子上可正戴着你给我套上的项圈呢，你来跟我说这『仅仅是』枕边激情？不不不，夫人，这你说了可不算，我不会把它摘下来。我到哪里都会戴着它，因为我知道我的立场和位置——你高于世上的一切，没人能改变我的看法。听着，要是你肯随身带着那根皮带，你就会知道，我随时都被拴在你脚边。」

布蕾妮简直不敢相信他嘴里面能吐出来这些疯话，她咬了咬牙，走上前一步：「别傻了，摘了这可笑的鬼玩意儿。」

「不摘。它不可笑。」詹姆坚持道。

「摘掉！」

「不！」

布蕾妮控制不住自己，她不明白自己为什么这么生气，她抓住了詹姆的胳膊，用力将他拽向自己，直视着他的眼睛。她听到自己的语气那样严肃：「摘了它，立刻。」

当她放开他时，她已经在后悔了。但他没有看她，而是用手伸到颈后，解开了搭扣。布蕾妮张了张嘴：「詹姆……」

有那么一个瞬间她以为他会把项圈扔在地上，但他对待项圈仍像对一件宝物似的小心。他动作非常快，快得让布蕾妮甚至来不及向他道歉，就把项圈放到了桌上。「悉听尊便，夫人。」他嘲弄地说。

「詹姆，对不起……我……」

他从她身边走过，像一阵风，她想去拉他的手臂，被甩开了。

「停下，詹姆，别走。」她听到自己慌乱的声音，尖尖的，像个小女孩似的，「我在向你道歉，留下来，听我说完。」

_詹姆！回来，詹姆！_她在梦里这样喊。

他走出了房间，没有重重的脚步声或摔门声，几乎没有任何声音，他就消失得无影无踪。布蕾妮愣愣地站在那里，用手指抚摸着桌上的项圈。她感到自己好像应该崩溃大哭之类的，但她没有。她把项圈捧到眼前，那上面还带着詹姆的体温。

_我犯了个大错。_她苦涩地想。_在我明白自己到底对他有多大影响力的一刻，我选择利用这种影响力去伤害他，逼他听从我的指使。正如瑟曦对他所作的那样。_

_而我昨晚刚刚发誓要让他感到安全。_

***

「这个，肯定是独角兽的脚印。」霍瑟一脸神秘地对孩子们说。詹姆看到他们几个人围在林中一块大石头旁边，你一言我一语地争论。

总管的大女儿狄娜轻蔑地笑着：「你怎么就知道不是马呢？有什么区别啊？」

「区别可大了！那个……」霍瑟抬头招呼詹姆，「让詹姆爵士告诉你们。他见过独角兽。」

「真的吗？詹姆爵士，你见过独角兽？」狄娜的妹妹薇拉站起来，向詹姆招手。她们姐妹俩都穿着男装，有布蕾妮在的城堡，没人可以说女孩子只能穿裙子。

詹姆瞪了霍瑟一脸，那家伙一脸无辜。「我没有真的见过独角兽。」他还是决定说实话，「但是，我知道它们的蹄子和马不一样，而是像山羊那样，有两个分开的脚趾。」

「这个是马蹄铁的印记，」名叫戴尔的男孩拍了霍瑟的胳膊一下，「你就瞎说吧。」

霍瑟不好意思地笑起来，詹姆走到他们身边，蹲下来查看：「没错，这是马的蹄印。我们还得继续找。」

哈兰正把自己挂在旁边一棵矮树的树枝上晃荡，他问道：「可是，詹姆爵士，你没见过独角兽，怎么知道独角兽是真的？」

「我没见过，布兰国王见过啊。」詹姆走到他身下，让他跳进自己怀里，「他说过独角兽曾经是存在的，但是随着魔法的消失也逐渐没有了。现在，魔法回来了，说不定独角兽也会回来的。」

「所以你才带我们来找独角兽。」薇拉兴奋地说。

「詹姆爵士是在哄我们玩呢。」狄娜撇撇嘴。

詹姆叹了口气：「你要不要自己去问问布兰国王？嗯？」

狄娜的眼珠滴溜溜地转，薇拉说：「她从来没和布兰国王说过话，她害怕。」

「布兰国王有什么可怕的？」詹姆对她挤挤眼，「我向你保证，他是个可爱勇敢的男孩子。」

「唔，但是，他现在是半人半神了，还是一棵树。」狄娜咬了咬嘴唇，「他不再是个男孩了。」

詹姆把哈兰抱上马，自己也骑了上去，摇摇头：「布兰国王永远都是个男孩。」

狄娜望了望旁边的几棵鱼梁木，瞪了妹妹一眼，然后不示弱地说：「好，那我去问他。」

她走得远远的，詹姆只能看到一点她扶着鱼梁木的身影。戴尔的父亲埃伍德爵士和霍瑟等得不耐烦，一边聊天一边继续走了，把詹姆一个人留给这帮孩子们。当狄娜终于回来时，她神情严肃地看着詹姆，说：「独角兽是真的，布兰国王的确是个男孩。」

「看，我没骗你们。」詹姆笑了。

「狄娜认为所有大人都说谎。」戴尔说。狄娜踩了他一脚，戴尔嗷嗷叫了起来。

_她没说错。_詹姆用假手绕着缰绳，抱着哈兰的腰，左手扬着马鞭催促几个孩子：「你们快点吧，不然咱们会把埃伍德爵士他们弄丢的。」

他们沿着溪谷走了一个下午，时不时下马，让孩子们四处玩耍。詹姆给他们讲独角兽、大狮子、树精灵、森林之子、巨人、猛犸象以及冰原狼的故事，将传说与现实混杂成缤纷的色彩，填满他们可爱的小脑袋。霍瑟带的两条狗追在他们身边，在这场目的模糊的搜索中似乎深感无力，作用只剩下了被孩子们逗着玩。

接近黄昏时，他们在池塘边扎营。天黑下来之后，几个人围坐在篝火边。霍瑟想要讲一个吓人的鬼故事，戴尔打断了他：「别老讲这些吓唬小孩子的了。詹姆爵士，给我们讲讲战争吧，讲讲异鬼。那才是真材实料呢。」

所有的人都瞬间沉默了下来，詹姆拨弄着手里的汤，对戴尔笑了笑：「你想听真材实料？觉得那样就能显得你很勇敢，是个男子汉，对不对？」

戴尔不舒服地挪了挪窝，他父亲在旁边轻咳了两声：「詹姆爵士，别理这孩子——」

「要不这样吧，戴尔，你给我讲讲，」詹姆眯着眼，「讲讲你都听过什么，人们是怎么流传异鬼战争的故事的。」

戴尔似乎感觉到气氛不对头，他半晌也没回应。倒是薇拉，轻轻地开口了：「有一首歌谣，是关于布蕾妮夫人的，我们都听过。」

「歌谣是怎么唱的呢？」詹姆问。

薇拉紧张地看了看四周，然后她开始唱歌了。当她唱完之后，狄娜哼了一声：「歌谣都是编的。」

「歌谣当然是编的，」詹姆皱了皱眉，「难不成还是从地里长出来的吗。」

薇拉噗哧笑了起来，狄娜满脸通红。哈兰忽然说：「说不定真的有从地里长出来的歌谣。」

「哈哈，对呀，毕竟，我们的国王是棵树。」薇拉高兴地赞同道，「鱼梁木嗖嗖地就长出来了，说不定真的有会唱歌的树，哪一天就长出来了呢。」

「你这样一说，我倒想起来，我们所说的『森林之子』，布兰国王说他们都是歌者，他们管自己叫『歌颂大地之人』。」詹姆沉声讲述道，「当他们死去之后，会有一部分残留在万物之中，他们用古老的、无人能懂的语言唱的歌，也残留在树木里，石头里。」

篝火噼啪作响，好像古老的歌谣，被作为柴火的树木所记得，随着火焰唱了出来。

「我听说，布兰国王不会死。」狄娜忽然说。

大家齐刷刷地看向詹姆，他摇摇头：「他会的，有一天他会的。但那是在很久很久以后了。那个时候，我们都已经死了。」

霍瑟站起来：「哎呀呀，我说各位老爷小姐们，咱们是出来玩的，别净惦记死啊死的好不好。」

「说得好听，也不知是谁先开始讲鬼故事的。」埃伍德爵士瞪了他一眼。大家都笑了起来。

詹姆也正笑着，忽然感觉到一只小手掐住了他的胳膊。他转头看到坐在自己身边的哈兰，双眼凝视着前方，用手指了指，结巴着说：「那、那个、那是……」

所有人都朝着他手指的方向看去——只见一团一团小小的青色火焰，正在黑暗之中微微放光，飘浮在临近池塘的岸边，像是从水里飘来的幽魂。

「是幻火。[1]」埃伍德用一种能让人感到安慰的语气解释道，「不用怕，一会儿它们会消失的。」

「什么是幻火，」薇拉贴在姐姐身上，用发抖的声音问，「不是鬼吗？」

「不是鬼不是鬼，这东西晚上在水边，经常会有。」霍瑟故作轻松地说。

「有的人叫它『愚人之火』，」詹姆望着遥远飘忽的光芒说，「传说它们会在黑暗中用光芒给夜宿水边的旅人指路，告诉人们神秘的宝物所在地，但追随它们的人会被带进水的深处。所以有人便说，追随它们的都是愚人。它带给人们虚无缥缈的愿景，令人去追寻不知真假的事物。」

「哈，倒挺像寻找独角兽的我们。」戴尔由衷地说。

埃伍德发出一阵轻咳。詹姆笑了：「是啊，就像我们。」

当晚，詹姆和哈兰睡在一个帐篷里。一片寂静之中，詹姆忽然听到哈兰轻声问他：「詹姆爵士……我今天玩得很开心，不过……布蕾妮夫人为什么没和我们一起来？」

詹姆睁开眼，帐篷里面没点灯，他只能很隐约地看到哈兰的一点轮廓。「她有点事。」

「哦……」

哈兰沉默了很久，詹姆以为他不会再说话了时，他又问：「你们吵架了吗？」

「是吵了一小架。」詹姆不知道自己为什么没有撒一个简单的谎骗骗他，「不过不严重。等我们回去了，我会跟她和好的。」

「啊，太好了。」哈兰的声音带着明显的一阵轻松。

他又等了一阵，哈兰没再说什么，他闭上了眼，翻了个身。

然而哈兰的声音又响起来了：「詹姆爵士……」

「嗯？怎么了？」

「如果那是真的呢？」

「什么是真的？」

「宝物，幻火承诺的宝物。」哈兰的声音听上去那样遥远，远得像飘在水面上的愚人之火，「如果水底下真的有宝物呢？人们说他们是傻子，但会不会他们得到了所有人都想不到的宝物呢？」

詹姆轻轻地靠近男孩，伸出手臂抱住他，找到他的额头亲了一下：

「我猜一定就是你说的这样。」

***

布蕾妮正在她的梦中等待。

凯特琳夫人就在她身边。_我在奔流城，在夫人身边。_她安心地想。

「我对等待并不陌生。」凯特琳夫人苦笑着。「我的一生都在等待。」

布蕾妮想要开口叫她，但她发现自己没办法对凯特琳说话。

「你在等什么？在等谁？」凯特琳问她。布蕾妮看了看周围，发现自己原来并不在奔流城。她正在暮临厅的大厅里，拱形窗外是落日的景象。_我要和詹姆一起在这里用晚餐。_她想说。_我在等詹姆回家。我们吵架了，他出门了。_

但当她低头看了看自己穿的裙服，她发现自己错了——不，她不是在等詹姆。她十二岁，手足无措，等待着她的未婚夫，她在等他送她一朵玫瑰，一朵躺在她脚边的玫瑰。

_詹姆！我不想要其他任何人，我只想要詹姆！_她想要喊，但发不出声音。她拉住凯特琳的手，好像这样能让她明白自己想说什么。

「詹姆·兰尼斯特爵士缺乏耐心，」凯特琳的声音显得冷酷和严厉，「人们都说，他是个从来学不会等待的男人。」

「不，不对。」布蕾妮忽然能够说话了。她再一次在凯特琳面前为詹姆辩护。「他会等我，他总在等我，耐心地等我。」

凯特琳直视着她，忽然说：「说你想要。布蕾妮。」

布蕾妮不明白她的意思，茫然地摇了摇头。凯特琳甩开了她的手，背过了身去，她追着她：「夫人，夫人！回来……」

当那张脸再度转向她时，她看到她的夫人脸已经一片灰白，血红的伤痕划过她曾经柔滑的双颊，原本赤铜般美好的头发像蛛丝一般苍白脆弱。_可是我知道是你，夫人，我知道。_她仍然去拉她的手：「夫人……留在我身边，我有很多事想要向你请教。我决定要当母亲了，像你一样。」

「不要光是等待。布蕾妮。」石心夫人用凯特琳的声音说。

布蕾妮对她点头：「是，夫人。」

「为生者战斗，而非死人。」

「是，夫人。」

石心夫人消失在她的指间，唯有那颗被自己砍下的头颅还在，它跌落到血红的叶子上，不停地向前滚动着，布蕾妮追上去，把它捧到了自己双手之中。她仍然记得轻语堡的传说，记得那些被摆放在架子上，终日细语的头颅。她抚摸凯特琳腐烂的脸，请求她在自己耳边轻语。

于是她听到了凯特琳夫人的声音：「说你想要。」

_我想要。夫人。我想要。_

布蕾妮醒来时，下意识地伸手在床上寻找她的丈夫，没有找到。她一阵失落，呆呆地看着窗外黎明的光芒。然后她发现自己把詹姆的项圈放在了他的枕头上。

她拿起躺在她脸畔的项圈，伸展它柔软的皮革，听着金属环碰撞的声响。她想起詹姆已经离开了一天一夜，他走出这个房间时还披着睡袍，无声无息地就消失了。项圈离开他脖颈的那一刻，他的温度无法再被她所感知。布蕾妮恍惚记得，就在前一个夜晚，他整个生命都在自己手上搏动。

布蕾妮把项圈贴在自己心口，轻声呼唤他的名字。_我不想再等待了。_

***

在把孩子们拉上船时，詹姆看到了她。她骑在马上，从交错的枝桠间突然出现，斑驳的阳光洒在她的皮甲上，她的笑容羞涩而优美，像个歌谣中的少女。孩子们都在喊她：「布蕾妮夫人！」而他整个人都呆住了，说不出话来，因为他从来也没想过她会追来。他唯一的想法就是让自己先冷静个两三天，然后爬回她身边。

当布蕾妮在河岸边下马，走近他们时，詹姆的嘴张了张——他看到布蕾妮的剑带上方围了一根细细的皮带，正是和他的项圈配套的那一条。

_要是你肯随身带着那根皮带，你就会知道，我随时都被拴在你脚边。_

她走到船前时，詹姆几步跳下了船，一言不发地抓过了她的手，垂下头吻她的手背。「夫人。」

布蕾妮不由分说地抱住了他，她身体的温暖一下子把他席卷。詹姆的鼻息拂过她的头发。戴尔打了个口哨，很快就被他父亲敲了一记脑袋。

「你来找我了。」詹姆好像在做梦一般地说。

布蕾妮贴了贴他的脸，在他唇上落下一个轻吻：「让你久等了。」

她的手指温柔地梳理着他耳边的发丝，詹姆靠向她的手掌，想要一直这样被她碰触。

「布蕾妮夫人，你怎么也来了？」埃伍德爵士问道，戴尔和狄娜在他的船上。

「我给你们带了些东西，都在马上。」布蕾妮说，「毯子啊，食物啊，你们出来的太匆忙了，怕你们准备得不够。」

「是太匆忙了，詹姆爵士忽然就说什么要来找独角兽。」霍瑟在他俩身边说，「孩子们立刻就跟着他起哄了。夫人啊，你可得管管他了，想一出是一出的。」

「少罗嗦了。」詹姆瞪了他一眼，「你，上我的船去，别划太远——也别太久。总之尽量不要离开我们的视线。」

两艘船划向了河中央，詹姆拉住布蕾妮的手，却发现她的视线越过自己，不安地投向小船。「怎么了？」他问。

「这条河……是加勒敦淹死的地方。」她的声音听起来很不真实。

詹姆吸了一口气，温柔地捏了捏她的掌心：「别担心，哈兰水性很好。」

「加勒敦水性也很好。」她摇了摇头，「我不能禁止我们的孩子划船，是吧？」

「很遗憾，你不能。」

布蕾妮无奈地笑了，她伸手摩挲着詹姆的脸：「詹姆，对不起。我做了一件非常糟糕的事，我错了。我不该逼你摘掉项圈的，我……我发誓我会让你感到安全，感到被宠爱，可是我没能做到……你能原谅我吗？」

「当然能。」詹姆在她耳边低语，用手勾住她腰上的皮带，「我看出你道歉的诚意了。」

布蕾妮发出一阵清脆的笑声。詹姆亲昵地把脸埋向她的脖子，呢喃着：「我完全没想到你会来。谢谢你。」_我真的是被宠爱着的。_

「你太容易知足了，詹姆……」布蕾妮摸着他的头发，「我、我想，呃，也只有到全世界都承认你是个真正的骑士时，我才会知足吧。」

詹姆搂住她的腰，叹息道：「爵士，你的目标太远大了，有人会说，这是个不可能达成的愿望。」

「我想为你战斗。」布蕾妮用双手捧起了他的脸，「如果你打算为我战斗的话，就让我也为你战斗吧。」

詹姆的喉咙里好像有什么哽住了，他望着布蕾妮那双可以将自己淹没的眼睛，深深地呼吸，问道：「这么说，你决定了？你愿意让我，还有其他人，为你战斗？」

布蕾妮咬了咬唇：「你是个能从这片树林中看到独角兽的人。」

「哈？」

「我……我也喜欢那些美丽的传说，像是独角兽……只是，只是我从来都没想过有一天，我会是这种故事的主角。」她美丽的眼中涌上了泪水，「你知道吗，我从前总是梦见你……梦见你拒绝了我，离开了我。我一直以为那才是属于我的故事，那才是我的命运。我曾经以为只要我能看着你的脸，多一天也好，我就可以死了。」

詹姆的心一阵剧痛，他的手握住了布蕾妮的手腕，用手指温柔地抚摸她：「对不起，我不该就那么逃掉的……」

「不，不，不是的，那不是你的错！」布蕾妮拼命摇头，她的手掌滑下来，指尖抵着詹姆的脖子，好像在他颈上划出了项圈的痕迹，「那是我的错。听我说……我以为那才是我的故事，但是你告诉我，不是。你试着让我明白，我的故事是什么，我的角色是什么……我想要的是什么。」

布蕾妮顿了顿，喘了口气，詹姆认真地看着她的眼睛，等待她说下去。

「我想要……很多很多。你，我想要你，之前我因为自己想要拥有你而感到羞愧，但给你戴上项圈的那一刻，我才明白我不该羞愧的。你就不会这样，你从来不会为你是如何渴望我而感到羞愧。」

「这个我绝不能反对，我一向认为这是我最大的优点。」詹姆露出得意的笑容。

布蕾妮脸上露出一种宠溺般的表情，让詹姆感到难以呼吸，她叹了口气：「是，的确是。我的意思是……我准备好了。」

「你准备好了，」詹姆重复道，「准备好去争取你想要的东西了。」

「嗯。还有，准备好去争取我应得的东西了。」

早在很久以前，詹姆就知道自己找到了属于他的宝物，他的独角兽，但这一刻，他所有的快乐都在于，布蕾妮也知道了。

他将她抱起来旋转，听她发出小姑娘一般的尖叫，让她在自己怀里露出幸福的笑容，然后他吻她。不知是不是自己的错觉，他好像能听见河面上传来了微弱的口哨声。

「等一下，先放我下来。」她推着他的肩，用这世上最灿烂的笑容支配着他。他把她放了下来。

「有些事，我需要你去做，詹姆。」

「请说，夫人。」

「我们得去多恩。我要你去求得弥赛菈的原谅。如果她不愿意见你，那就不见，给她写信，告诉她你就在那里，你需要她回到你的生命中。我不在乎需要花多久，你必须去。」

詹姆的嘴唇在发抖，他向后退了一步，用力摇头：「不行，没用的，你不明白……弥赛菈，她、她不会原谅我的……」

「提利昂原谅了你。」在他后退时，布蕾妮就走近他，「你们曾经也有过一阵非常糟糕的时期，后来你们重归于好了。」

「弥赛菈不是提利昂，提利昂爱我，弥赛菈不。」说出这个事实好像需要花尽所有的力气，詹姆躲开布蕾妮的目光。

「那就去做点什么，试着让她爱你，詹姆，她是你女儿。现在，除了你自己，没有人挡在你们中间。」

「不，不。」

「詹姆，我在命令你。」布蕾妮拉住他的胳膊，她的手指有种不容分说的力度，「你真的要违抗我吗？我会惩罚你的，我发誓我会的。」

_不，别。_詹姆闭上了眼睛。他仍然记得上一次被布蕾妮惩罚的感觉，他不能看她，不能和她说话，明知她就在那里，但自己没有任何资格接触到她。那种感受太过痛苦了，他不想让她失望，不想让她难过，不想让她生气到必须惩罚自己的程度。

「我们去多恩。」詹姆睁开了眼，向她投降。

「乖。」布蕾妮轻柔地说，用手扳过他的脸，要他看着她。她的眼睛带着满足的笑意，詹姆想到是自己令她满意，内心一阵悸动。

「我还能为你做什么吗，夫人？」

「能的。」她迟疑着，笑了笑，「我要你和布兰说话。」

詹姆发出一声长叹：「你今天真是要把我给推进河里才罢休啊。」

「是推进树里。」和平时一样，她一本正经地说着荒诞的话。

詹姆沉默了半晌，然后他缓缓说：「你知道吗，有些时候我会想，人们总喜欢说，是布兰经历过的苦难，成就了今天的他——巫师，先知，国王，神……所有这些。但，有些时候我只希望，我从来也没把他推下塔过，他还是那个男孩。」

「他还是那个男孩。」布蕾妮拉起他的手，吻了一下，她的温暖渗透了他的掌心，「他永远是。」

詹姆的眼底有一阵热度涌了上来。他紧紧抓着布蕾妮的手，让她的气息围绕自己，让她的勇敢支撑自己，让她的温柔宽恕自己。她让他相信自己真的可以拥有一切。

「好。」他说。

船回到岸边时，哈兰·史文看到布蕾妮夫人正一个人蹲在河边，她手中有一艘小小的纸船，她把它轻轻放入河水中，看着它飘走了。

大家都在向她打招呼，但哈兰没有看到詹姆爵士，这让他有点紧张。他还没有单独和布蕾妮夫人说过话。

但是霍瑟已经推着他的背要他下船，他跌跌撞撞地踩进了水里，自己笨拙的样子肯定会让她发笑的吧。他沮丧地想。

布蕾妮夫人没有笑，她扶了一下哈兰，小心地拍了拍他的肩膀，叫他的名字。她从不会像詹姆爵士那样，一下子把自己抱起来，揉自己的头发，说一些很好玩的事。布蕾妮夫人显得有点严肃，但当她张口说话，会非常温柔，对自己，对詹姆爵士，对城堡里所有人。

「夫人，你刚刚放了纸船。」哈兰向她指出。

「是啊……那、那个是，是一封信。」

「信？」

「嗯……写给我哥哥的信。」

「你有哥哥？」

「有的。不过我其实记不太清他了……他很早就死了。」

「哦……」哈兰有点不好意思，「那你还是会给他写信吗？」

「会。」

_真好呀。_哈兰想，_也许我也可以给我死去的母亲写信。_

当詹姆爵士回来时，哈兰看到他脖子上多了一个饰物，是一个缀着蓝宝石的皮项圈，他还从来没见人戴过这样的饰物。

「走吧，」詹姆爵士招呼大家，「我们还要找独角兽那。现在有传奇的布蕾妮爵士加入我们了，这支探险队将会为暮临厅带回最丰盛的财宝。我刚刚向布兰国王报告了我们的行程，他祝福每一位冒险的勇士。」

布蕾妮夫人笑了。她伸手揉了揉哈兰的头发，拉住了他的手：「来吧，哈兰。骑我的马，好不好？」

哈兰忙不迭地点头。其他孩子从他身边吵闹地跑过，狗在欢快地吠叫，詹姆爵士在和霍瑟斗嘴，布蕾妮夫人从身后稳稳地将他抱起来，把他放到了马背上，她坐在自己身后，把缰绳放到他手上。「交给你了。」她说。

_我们将会找到让世人惊诧的宝物。_

**尾声**

奔流城的神木林是一座庞大的花园，布蕾妮站在心树之下看着四周，溪流，林荫，鲜花，鸟儿在树上筑巢，鱼儿在河里嬉游，笑声在风中回荡。不远处就是大厅，在那里，凯特琳夫人曾经向她摊开了手掌，暴露了深深的伤口。

心树上面有一张哀伤的脸，凯特琳夫人说她从前很少向心树祷告，但奈德死后，她反而会向他的神问询。她想知道是什么样的神会带走他。

布蕾妮扶着自己的肚子，小心翼翼地蹲了下来，六个月的身孕让她感到身体愈发沉重，她重新学着找到自己的重心，一点一点习惯这些奇特的变化，好能自如地使用自己的身体。她有时会想，詹姆失去右手之后，一定也是这样一点点学着重新去了解自己的身体吧。

她用小刀拨开地面的土，刨出一个坑来，从怀里掏出一张叠好的纸，埋进坑里。

_我想要。夫人。我想要。_

她站起来时，听到了一个人在背后唤她：「布蕾妮夫人？」

布蕾妮转过身，对来人浅浅一笑：「艾德慕大人。」

艾德慕·徒利向她微微颔首，站在她身边：「这棵心树一直都是这样纤瘦，似乎永远都会是这样。我小的时候，它是这么大，现在它还是这么大。」

「如果所有的回忆也都能保持不变就好了。」布蕾妮轻声说。

「这片神木林里真的充满了回忆。凯特就是在那边学骑马的。」艾德慕给她指了指。「它们永远不会变……我对凯特的记忆。」

「这里是我杀死她的地方。」她说。

「不，布蕾妮，你杀死的不是凯特。」艾德慕摇头。

「大人——我明白你们的好意，但……我知道，那是她。」布蕾妮对他露出悲伤的笑容，「我是说，是只剩了一小部分的她，其它所有的部分都死了，但剩下来的仍然是凯特琳。我能认出她的愤怒，她对复仇的渴望……」_布蕾妮，我希望他们统统死去。先是席恩·葛雷乔伊，再是詹姆·兰尼斯特、瑟曦和小恶魔，每个人……每个人都死去，一个不留。_「而、而且，我能理解她。」

艾德慕面露痛苦，低下头去：「我想我们某种程度上，都能理解她。」

「是啊……我们都能。艾德慕大人，我和詹姆——」布蕾妮顿了顿，用手抚摸着自己隆起的腹部，「我们想问问你……我们想管这个孩子叫凯特琳。如果是男孩，就叫他凯特利昂……你觉得可以吗？」

艾德慕睁大了他蓝色的眼睛，风吹拂过他那一头和凯特琳一样的红发，他的脸上带着柔和的笑容：「当然，当然可以。凯特琳会很开心的。」

布蕾妮羞涩地笑了。艾德慕伸出手臂来让她挽着。她仍然依稀记得她第一次见到他时，他待自己很有礼貌，那个时候，只是一点点礼貌就足以让她坐立难安，好像受之有愧似的。_夫人，你看到现在的我了吗？_她把手放入艾德慕的臂弯，让自己像每一位优雅的女士会做的那般，挽着他。

「詹姆舅舅，我真是想不通，所有人都说你是个很懂策略的指挥官，为什么你下棋这么糟糕？」弥赛菈一边叹气一边说。

「首先，我下棋不糟糕，是你过于厉害了！」詹姆咬了咬牙，向弥赛菈扔了一颗棋子，她笑着捡了起来，「其次，下棋和打仗完全不同。在你手下的都是活生生的人，你要考虑他们冒的风险，他们的血肉之躯能承受多少苦难，你不能在战场上把人当成棋子一样，把生死拼搏当成一场游戏。」

弥赛菈不发一语，詹姆抱歉地说：「咳，我怎么突然就说教起来了……」

「不，舅舅，其实……提利昂舅舅也说过类似的话。」弥赛菈抬起头来望着他，「他说外公就是只把人当棋子，还说虽然我棋下得那么好，但千万不能学泰温的样。」

「提利昂说过这种话？」詹姆惊讶地挑了挑眉，「哇，我真的为他骄傲。」

「你们两个真不愧是兄弟。」弥赛菈耸了耸肩，「我很高兴有你们。」

詹姆怔了怔，想要回答什么，却说不出话来，只能默默玩弄着手中的棋子。

「就我学到的一点皮毛而言，」布蕾妮的声音忽然从旁边传来，「我能看得出，詹姆，你被弥赛菈打得落花流水了。」

艾德慕那令人恼恨的笑声响了起来，詹姆站起来，对他们二人微笑着：「很高兴给你们提供了娱乐，奔流城的待客之道实属周到，让每个人都能有机会被弥赛菈屠戮。艾德慕大人，你不妨先尽尽地主之谊。」

「放松点，舅舅。」弥赛菈把棋子抛上抛下，「别这么输不起。」

哈兰和艾德慕的女儿米妮莎啪嗒啪嗒跑了过来，哈兰差点撞到席瓦斯棋桌上，詹姆眼疾手快地把他拦住了。

「哈兰，你可来了。」弥赛菈指挥他，「快快快，和我来一盘。」

「又来？弥赛菈小姐……」哈兰面露苦色。詹姆实在忍俊不禁——能让哈兰下棋下到发怵的，也就只有弥赛菈了吧。他幸灾乐祸地让出了座位，把哈兰按在了上面。

「你们玩你们玩，我们要玩大人的游戏去了。」詹姆愉快地拉住他妻子的手。

「什么是『大人的游戏』？」米妮莎天真无邪地问。詹姆感觉到了艾德慕那能杀人的视线。

「让你父亲告诉你。」他甜甜地笑着，拉着布蕾妮就跑了。

她美好的笑声在自己耳畔回荡，詹姆心醉神迷地将她按在一棵树上亲吻。他听她轻声呼唤着自己的名字，手指抚摸着他的脖子，沿着项圈的边缘缓缓地揉捏着。

他现在戴的是一款样式更简单的项圈，只有一层皮革，没有金属环，仍然嵌了一颗蓝宝石。这个项圈看起来更像普通的饰物，尽管会佩戴这种饰物的男人并不多——但至少当他们在多恩时，这种装饰不会引起任何古怪的目光。而他的第一个项圈，只有两人独处时，多半是在卧室里，布蕾妮才会给他戴上。她也随时都将皮带系在腰上，只有独处时，才会摘下来使用它。

在多恩时，他们找了一位给身体做穿环的师傅，将一枚刻着布蕾妮名字的银环穿在了他肚脐上。穿环的过程虽疼，但喜悦更甚，他终于如愿以偿地让自己的身体留下了属于布蕾妮的标记。有一次，布蕾妮曾经用手指拨弄着那里，说，就好像我也让你怀孕了似的。他听后脸上烧得火辣辣的。

他们在树下亲吻，拥抱，抚摸对方，贴在一起像两只动物那样彼此蹭着。过了很久，布蕾妮拉着他的手放在她肚子上，问他：「你说，等我们的孩子出生了，哈兰会不会嫉妒？」

「一定会的吧。」詹姆轻声说，「我们会好好补偿他的。我们会让他感到自己像是我们亲生的一样。」

布蕾妮笑了，用手摩挲着他的脸，詹姆迎向她的手，迎向她的温暖，她的信赖。

他们就这样依偎了好一阵，直到哈兰的笑声响起来：「布蕾妮爵士，詹姆爵士，你们够了吧？」

_小简妮简直影响恶劣！_詹姆恨恨地咬了咬牙。布蕾妮笑着放开他，把哈兰拉过去，搂住他的肩。三个人在树林里面随意地散步，看到不远处艾德慕和萝丝琳靠在一起说着话，米妮莎和弥赛菈正在溪流边蹲着，也不知是在找什么。

哈兰靠着布蕾妮，问她道：「夫人，小宝宝什么时候出来啊？」

「还要有好一阵呢。」

「等宝宝出生了，夫人，你放心，我会保护他的，我会帮你们照顾他的。」

布蕾妮回头意味深长地看了詹姆一眼，詹姆无奈地耸了耸肩。

「谢谢你，我的小骑士。」布蕾妮揉了揉哈兰的头发，「你令我想起另一个人——他小时候也像你一样，对自己的手足很呵护，总在照顾着他们。」

詹姆眨了眨眼，他下意识地用手摸了摸自己脖子上的项圈。最近，他养成了这种习惯，总是喜欢在想着布蕾妮时做这个动作。_当你在我身边时，却是我最思念你的时刻。_

「是谁啊？」哈兰问。

「先别管是谁了，哈兰……」布蕾妮停了下来，把双手放在哈兰的肩膀上，看着他的眼睛，「你是个小孩子，我知道你很忠诚、勇敢、坚强，我随时都能指望得上你，但是……还是先让我们来保护你，照顾你吧，好吗？」

哈兰害羞地低下头去，用满怀喜悦的声音回答她：「那，好吧。」

弥赛菈正在喊哈兰，他向她们望了望，布蕾妮推了推他的背：「去吧。」

看着哈兰跑开的背影，詹姆走到布蕾妮的身边，什么话也没说，只是拉起了她的手。她轻轻偎在他肩上，发丝拂过他的脸。

正在这时，他们听到呼喊声：「老爷！夫人！」只见奔流城的学士正在快步走向艾德慕和萝丝琳，詹姆和布蕾妮对视一眼，加快了脚步，赶到他们身边。

「什么事啊？学士。」艾德慕问。

「是学城的白鸦，」学士告诉他们，「夏天到了。」

**—— 终 ——**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Will-o'-wisp，其实就是中国的鬼火，不过在西方传说中和鬼关系并不太大，拉丁语是 ignis fatuus，意即「愚人之火」。

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢看到这里的每个人！尤其感谢每个评论和每个点赞！


End file.
